Our Beautiful Mistake
by BeachBunnyLuvsU
Summary: Scott and Allison must conceal their relationship from Allison's parents now that Scott's secret is out. But when Allison becomes pregnant, they realize their lives will now become more complicated as they are faced with impending parenthood. And with Derek forming a new pack and other danger emerging in Beacon Hills everything only intensifies more.
1. Chapter 1

**Attn: This is my third fic and my first Teen Wolf fanfic. This takes place a few months after the events in the finale. Derek did indeed kill Peter but Kate is still alive, plus the Argents have accepted Scott as a werewolf.**

17-year-old Allison Argent mentally cursed as she hung her head over her bathroom toilet puking her guts out like there was no tomorrow. Way to start off a Friday morning with puke breath before seeing her boyfriend.

A knock on the bathroom door brought her out of her haze as she weakly grabbed for the toilet handle when the bathroom door flew open. "Allison. Hey kiddo, are you alright?" asked Kate Argent, her aunt and her father Chris' sister, kneeling by her niece.

She took a breath before spitting out the taste of bile mixed with bacon and eggs before she answered back to her elder. "Yeah I- I just need a minute, alright?" Moaned Allison, trying unsuccessfully to stand.

"Hey when you get through blowing chunks in here, I gotta get ready alright. I have an interview this morning." Kate said checking her nails.

As for Kate, she extended her stay to the point where she was now looking for temporary employment to pay for her own stuff and her own cell phone bill. Although the Alpha, Peter Hale, was now dead, she still stuck around with her family.

Despite the annoying ache in her stomach, Allison stifled out a laugh and looked up at her favorite aunt. "Great. Once you start working, your first check may have to go towards my medical bills cause this is hell."

Kate snickered as the Argent girls shared a quick laugh together. She then met her niece's eyes once again before pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "I'm pretty sure your parents will get to that, cause myah," she stood up and pointed to herself, "I have wants and needs I have to satisfy."

Allison leaned her head forward to spit once again. "Speaking of satisfy, I also have a super spicy date tonight." Piped in Kate, slyly looking at her niece. Allison's eyes got huge out of shock and disgust.

"Oh God, you're like a horny school girl." She responded.

Ripping a piece of toilet paper off the roll, Allison wiped her mouth out one final time. Kate just so happened to glance into the porcelain as she helped her favorite niece to her feet.

"Looks like my brother's breakfast burritos pack more of a punch than those AK-47s in the garage." Moaned Kate, pulling her shirt collar over her nose.

Allison scrunched her nose, the same smile spread across her face. "Yuck." She held her sore stomach while she used her free hand to flush the toilet.

Kate opened up the door for the pair to exit the bathroom; she then placed a soothing hand on Allison's stomach. "Go get yourself a ginger ale before you do anything else." The younger Argent girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Allison you're going to be late!" Screamed Chris Argent, Allison's father and Kate's brother. She picked herself off the floor and wiped the tears fell from her face due to the pain.

"Coming Dad!" she responded standing up along with her aunt. Kate moved out of the way to allow the teen by her as she followed behind. "Yeah coming Dad!" she yelled as well.

XXX

Pressing the button to the coffee maker, Melissa McCall's ears and nose were filled with the wonderful sound and smell of fresh coffee brewing in the morning. Dashing down the stairs was her 16-year-old son Scott, book bag slung over his shoulder, his lacrosse stick hung out of his bag.

"Morning Mom." He ran up and kissed her on the cheek, then ran to the cupboard and began pouring himself a bowl of cereal; Lucky Charms, the god of all cereals. He then wolfed it down as fast as he could.

"I'll be home earlier than last night, but tomorrow I have to work a double. So just to be safe, I'll make meatloaf and veggies tomorrow." She pointed to the fridge before pouring herself some coffee.

"Meatloaf again? Why can't Stiles and I just cook something?"

"The last time I allowed you boys to do that, I got a call from the fire department asking me what was for dinner _this time_."

"Well, who puts a smoke detector right in the kitchen above the stove?" he pointed at the white device hanging above their heads.

Another sound also filled mother and son's ears, this one however, not so pleasant: the never-ending sound of Stiles Stilinski's horn to his Jeep. "SCOTTY!" he tried screaming over the horn.

"Go out there and get him before I run him over myself with his own Jeep." Melissa more ordered than asked while she poured the coffee into her mug.

Finishing up the last of his cereal, Scott raced to the front door and threw it open, Melissa in tow holding her steaming cup of coffee in hand. "Love you." She waved watching her only child jog towards his ride.

Stiles' ongoing honking came to an end when he felt the wheel jerk, looking over to the passenger side to reveal Scott, up and ready to go. "You can stop blowing now that I'm already here!"

"I was just trying to make sure you were awake, cause now, you're on my time."

"Your time?"

"Yeah. My time, my wheels, my rules." He patted his childhood buddy on the shoulder. "My passenger. It's important we get there in one piece." He shifted the gear stick into what he thought was reverse; sadly it was drive, and the Jeep shot towards the garage.

The loud screeching of the tires blocked out Melissa's screams and the boys' as well. Thankfully, Stiles reacted quickly enough, slamming his foot on the brake before they could go through the garage door.

They paused, looked at each other, and stared at a frightened Melissa, hands cupped over her mouth. "We're good." Stiles shouted to her. Looking behind him he theb began to back up this time.

"Stiles, please bring him back alive! It took me 16 years to keep him here, and it'll take you one day to kill him!" she yelled out.

The Jeep was nearly out of the driveway when the Stilinski boy did his worst again, by running over the curb. "OH WATCH THE CURB!" she screamed.

The Jeep rolled out onto the street and the boys took off, going towards the local high school, Beacon Hills High.

XXX

Gripping both sides of the toilet seat as she emptied her Egg McMuffin into the toilet that she just had eaten earlier that morning was just pure torture for Allison; going through another round of nausea literally drained the life out of her.

She managed to get a few breaths in until more of her breakfast came pouring out her throat and into the toilet.

Holding a handful of her dark locks in her hand was her best friend Lydia Martin; the strawberry blonde grimaced as the horrendous sounds of retching filled the girls' bathroom of Beacon Hills High School, making the other girls leave. She held Allison's hair with one hand while her free hand gripped her Chanel purse.

"Not trying to bitch here, but we're going to have to hurry this up before I start vomiting myself!" Said a disgusted Lydia, wiping the vomit that had splashed on her hand onto the bathroom wall.

Thankful her stomach was now emptied, Allison closed the seat and lay her spinning head on it as Lydia pulled roll after roll of toilet paper and gingerly handed it to her friend. "Thanks." Moaned the older girl, flushing the toilet which contained the food her stomach rejected.

Despite the dizziness, she then stood on her two feet as she waddled to the sink, her black boots making contact with the floor was the only sound in the restroom. She looked into the mirror, taking in her more-than-ever pale complexion. _"This is getting annoying… and weird. I never even feel sick before I throw up." _She thought to herself.

Joining her by the sink, Lydia smoothed out her rose print skirt while Allison washed the taste of vomit out of her mouth once again.

"That's what happens when you put too much of that poison into yourself," she backed away and let out a little squeal when the vomit-covered toilet paper landed right by her. "Too much of what can be good is bad for you, hun."

Letting out a chuckle for the first time that Friday morning, Allison turned to face her preppy little friend. "Well if that's true, that must've been the best fucking poison I ever had," she splashed her mouth a final time before looking over herself in the mirror as the pair exited the bathroom.

"And I guarantee you that wasn't my last Egg McMuffin." She hugged her bag closer to her body as they made it down the hallway of the school.

All around them were kids, some turning their heads while others made their way for the pair… well mainly for Lydia Martin.

The pair continued their trek through the halls until they made it to her locker. "Well, while you're much too busy overdosing yourself with McDonald's, I hope you didn't forget the game in two weeks on Wednesday; and then the party on Friday." She opened up her locker, which had a pink heart mirror hanging in it.

"I mean Scottis playing first string, so how ever could I forget?" Allison unzipped her black leather jacket to kill the heat she felt over her body.

"Well how about us going to the mall tomorrow to catch the latest sales?"

"That I never knew about." Allison pulled out her binder going through her economics notes. "And what does it matter? You never buy anything on sale."

Flipping her hair, Lydia never took her eyes out of the mirror. "Well, if those greedy and inconsiderate snobs put the descent and fashionable clothes out on sale, then I would consider even looking at that rack."

"Besides, I thought we were finishing up our history project."

"Looks like our plans have just changed." Lydia smacked her lips once her lip gloss was applied to her cherry red lips. The girls failed to notice Scott and Stiles approaching them.

With her attention facing her friend as the girls carried on with their conversation, Allison's smile was turned upside down when she felt someone snatch her up from behind. Turning around, she came face to face with Scott, who flashed a sweet grin. He then leaned in for a kiss.

"Scott wait, you shouldn't-" she never even had time to throw her hands up to stop him from stealing a quick peck from her lips. He then pulled back, lips puckered as he tried to identify the not-so-pleasant taste in his girlfriend's mouth. "Obviously you didn't skip breakfast." He said through puckered lips, the taste already overbearing.

"Well unfortunately no. I got a second round to make up for the first that came up." She clutched her binder to her chest, feeling a wave of heat on her cheeks.

"Nice… and sick." he looked up as if he were thinking. "Is that a biscuit I taste?" he asked. Allison slowly nodded her head.

Stiles gently jabbed Lydia in the ribs, who noisily texted away on her phone. He laughed, getting a kick out of his friend's torment. The queen bee shot him a dirty look for interrupting the latest scoop on who Miranda Norman was screwing, making Stiles' smile drop instantly as she resumed her texting.

"My badness," he mumbled throwing his hands up in defense. "Text on your highness." He did a bit of an unusual bow for her.

The bell then rang, signaling the beginning of 1st period and the start of Coach Finstock's Economics class. The couple looked up at the sound of the bell. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." Scott said.

"Yeah I'm right behind you!" yelled back Stiles, staying glued in his spot, turning back to Lydia. "Lydia, you are looking lovely as usual. You know that right?" he said to her.

The strawberry blonde didn't even give him eye contact as they made it down the hallway. "Every second of every day. Now if you may I have another test to ace." She flipped her hair before strutting into another class.

After Lydia departed from them, the trio walked through the classroom of Bobby Finstock, economics teacher and the lacrosse coach. The kids took their regular seats: Scott in the second seat with Allison behind him while Stiles sat across on the left.

Sitting at his desk scattered with papers, pens, and blank sat Coach Finstock, staring at the kids with an almost menacing scowl as he gripped both sides of his desk. Like any other day, his hair stuck up as if he just rolled out of bed.

Coach Finstock stood out of his seat and placed his hands on the desk. "Good morning class. Should I even waste my breath asking if anyone did the reading on The Great Gatsby?"

The class remained silent and unresponsive, only the mere sounds of yawns and coughs filled the room until one girl and a boy raised their hands. "For the love of all that's holy, Peterson and Watkins can't you just," he extended his arms out, "Give in to peer pressure and just lie about reading it?"

The two kids slowly lowered their heads in embarrassment while of their peers snickered. Walking around his desk, Coach Finstock leaned into it, pointing at the under aged kids. "It's a cold cold world out there and none of you little heathens will last half a second if you can't even glance at a page in a book."

Almost as dry as an AA meeting, the kids remained in their almost vegetative state until Stiles slowly raised his hand waiting to get called on.

Finstock growled in frustration, running fingers through his messy hair in annoyance. "STILINSKI! Talk to me!"

Tapping his pencil on his desk, the younger boy leaned back in his seat. "So when you say "you little heathens", does that mean all of us? Including me?" he pointed at himself.

"Yes. You _are_ sitting in my class." Snapped the coach.

"Oh, well I don't think of myself as a heathen. I'm an individual!" He shot back proudly.

Finstock stared for a few seconds, and then busted out into laughter, slapping his hand on the desk. "THAT'S A GOOD ONE STILINKSKI! But seriously, you've always struck me as a weirdo."

Stiles crossed his fingers together repeatedly. "I wasn't exactly looking for that word, more like beautiful in my own way."

"Face it kiddo, you're not normal. Individual yes, but you kinda lean more towards strange."

The rest of the class got a kick laughing at Finstock's joke. Allison and Scott were the only ones who didn't laugh as hard… although they did snicker a bit, not to be mean. Finstock was right in a way; Stiles was well known for being sarcastic, witty, and yes a bit too odd, even for Scott.

XXX

In the student parking lot, students power walked to their cars, unable to wait for the weekend that lay ahead of them. Two days of freedom wasn't enough for any high schooler, but it was a true blessing.

Walking together to Stiles' blue Jeep was himself and Scott. "Now that the Peter's dead and Derek's disappeared, I can finally assure I won't be torn to shreds and live a normal life as a lacrosse playing teenage outcast, right?" asked a hopeful Stiles, unlocking his door.

"Not exactly normal Stiles. I'm still growing fangs, sprouting fur, howling at the moon, and I still can't control myself when it comes to… that. So normal is far from it." He shyly said. "Only difference is Peter is dead and Derek is the new Alpha."

"I never thought I'd say it, but I kind of miss Derek. Although he was dark, serious, and always threatened bodily harm on me, it sure is lame without his wolfiness around." Piped Stiles tossing in his bag.

Despite the fact that Scott and Allison did indeed have sex, he still found it awkward to bring up the matter of intimacy. They began doing it once she fully accepted what he was which didn't take long; the werewolf inside of Scott was not as strong as their love.

Nor were the Argents, who just so happened to hunt and exterminate werewolves like Scott and Derek Hale, an older Beta who helped train Scott. They grew to tolerate and accept the relationship since Scott did help take down the Alpha.

"Fucking? Sex? Intimacy? Shoving the ATM card into the machine-" Stiles rolled his wrist with each word he spat out as he went on, making Scott blush like mad. "STILES! Not so loud, people can hear." He half yelled half whispered, looking around to see if any heads poked up at his buddy's choice of words.

"What? You've already slept with Allison on many occasions, but you can't use the correct words to say you did the dirty deed." Hopping in his Jeep, he turned the car on preparing to leave for home.

"Want to hang out tonight. The shit on the police radio is dead boring, so we have to find something new."

Scott swung his bag on his back, looking back at his closest friend. "Can't, I promised Allison I'd have dinner with her family."

The answer made Stiles cringe, holding onto the wheel to ease the pain he felt for his friend. "If only the Argents knew you deflowered their daughter, they'd slam your little wolfy ass on the table and shove an apple in your mouth."

Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend as the pair laughed together; completely unaware they were being watched. "Whatever. See you tomorrow night. Your house at eight, alright." he turned and walked away to find his girlfriend.

Before peering off into the parking lot, Stiles stood on his seat and yelled out to his friend. "Cover up buddy! Remember no glove no love!" his wheels screeched as he flew out along with the other cars.

Despite the few stares he received from his peers in the parking lot, Scott still kept a smile on his face as he looked around for Allison's car.

Meanwhile, a dark figure lurked in the distance as the kids scrambled about like lost ants trying to find their friends or their vehicles. He watched as Scott pulled Allison into a big embrace, then followe by a kiss.

Thos dark figure happened to be Derek Hale, new Alpha werewolf, Scott's mentor, and Beacon Hill's former most wanted man. After killing his uncle Peter, and avenging his sister Laura's death, he became the new Alpha and disappeared without a trace.

As it turns out, he just wanted to lie low and stray away from Beacon Hills for a while, but someone his heart always had him wander back over to the cozy little town since his family lived and died there.

His dark attire helped him blend in with the darkened colors mixed in the woods. He wore a white v-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black Converse shoes, and a black leather jacket. His pale features and jet black hair best described him as dark, like Stiles said.

Nose practically in the air like a blood hound, the overwhelming scent evaded his nose, alerting his wolf senses; something didn't seem right. He then drew his attention back to Scott and his girlfriend, watching as he snuck a quick kiss to her cheek before he hopped in the car.

Taking in the scent once again, he then realized it wasn't coming from Scott, it was coming from Allison. Although it was foreign, it strongly resembled that of another Beta. She then joined Scott in the car, and threw her blue Mazda into reverse, backing up before peering out of the school parking lot.

"_Allison, a Beta? No. She still smells like a human so I know she was never turned. But how could she possess the scent of a Beta, and it doesn't match Scott's?"_

His eyes got huge when he came up to the best thought out theory. After Peter, Laura, and the entire Hale family died… there was no way. Could there be another werewolf here in Beacon Hills?

"_If this is possible, then I need to warn Scott and Stiles. There's a strong possibility there's another werewolf in Beacon Hills, and it may have gotten to Allison."  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on her bed stomach down, Allison carefully painted the one nail she constantly messed up while she sat around impatiently waiting for Lydia. It was only 2 O Clock in the afternoon and the brainy beauty promised to swing by an hour later; right after she talked mommy and daddy out of the Porsche.

Feeling relaxed and comfy, the brunette wore a white Love Pink v-neck tee from Victoria's Secret, complete with a pair of black Love Pink sweats; her hair was in a messy bun with a white beaded headband brushing back her bangs.

As of now, her parents were at the store picking up groceries and Kate was on another date. She had gotten a job at the local hair salon, and already had many clients lining up out the door.

Still early in November, fall was beginning to get old for Allison and seemed to be taking its sweet time. With spring many months away, she couldn't wait to go on Spring Break vacation with Scott and all their friends.

She missed being at the beach, feeling the warm sand in between her toes and the bright sun warming her skin; she even considered getting a bit of a tan this year to replace her pale complexion.

Lost in her thoughts, she accidently grazed her multi-colored comforter with the wet yellow polish from her fingernail while reaching for her phone on the night stand.

"Shit!" she cursed, hopping up to jog towards her bathroom for the polish remover. Flipping on the switch with her wrist, she gently began rummaging through the cabinet without touching anything until she found what she needed. Reaching much too fast, she knocked the half open bottle onto her rug, spilling a small amount.

"Allison Argent, you are such a klutz!" she squeaked, slipping the cap back on before more could spill out. She got up from her hands and knees and stood in front of the mirror when something scary caught her attention.

Her shirt had somehow lifted off her stomach in her rush, showing off the little pudge; more eating and less working out had finally caught up to her. "Great, now I look like a fat pig." She mumbled to herself, rubbing her hands over her belly. She tried sucking it in, but her stomach just wouldn't cooperate with her.

Turning and now facing her side, it looked even bigger from there. Her eyes bulged out in shock; it was every teenage girl's worst nightmare of becoming overweight. She began a bit of an examination on herself, until the taping on her window bought her back to reality.

Having abandoned her mission for the polish remover, she raced over to her bedroom window, only to meet a smirking Scott on the other side. The latter playfully stuck his tongue out at her. She then threw open the window to let him in, but not before whipping her head from side to side, checking for the Argent adults.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" asked Scott, kicking off his shoes as if he were at his own home.

"Well, do you always spy on your girlfriend?" She pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips. "I thought you were burning the house down with the best friend tonight?" she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did her waist.

"Yeah, that's in about… a few hours I think." He looked up as if he were thinking. His hands traveled down her waist and ended on her ass, giving it a bit of a squeeze. "Besides, there's no way in hell Stiles is touching any electronics."

"Looks like we'll have to find an activity to pass up the time." She whispered seductively into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I here all alone, so this serves as a perfect opportunity."

"That depends, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Scott. Just do what you know will happen behind closed doors without adults."

Scott then crashed his lips onto Allison's, sending sparks shooting throughout his entire body as she kissed back with as much force. With her, he really had an easier way to control himself from turning since she kept him calm; she was like the antidote that helped get him by.

Lost in the heat of passion, he then lifted her off her feet, Allison responded by hooking her legs around his waist. He then threw her onto the bed as if she weighed little to nothing, and ended on her in a hot second. A wrestling matched ensued between the teens, knocking over Mr. Bear and all the other stuffed animals as they rolled on the now messy bed.

Grasping the comforter with his free hand, Scott then felt a hint a lace between his fingers; without having to look over, he had already indentified the unknown object. "I see you've done some shopping at Victoria's Secret. Those for me?" he questioned, shoving his finger down off into her sweats, curling a finger inside of her.

The ticklish sensation proved to be much to overbearing for her, as she only responded with a soft moan, dropping her head onto Scott's chest, making her lush dark brunette locks cascade on him like a waterfall.

The couple took their second break from the heated make-out session when Scott sat on his knees to slide his hoodie off his body and tossed it off to the side, getting between Allison's legs and attacking her lips once more.

Allison then took charge of the heated make out session, rolling Scoot onto his back now that she was on top. Like any guy, Scott loved when his girl was more aggressive than himself; he assisted her in getting his shirt off by lifting his arms for the fabric to easily slide off his body, she tossed it off to the side.

With every kiss, touch, and moan Scott could feel his pants grow tighter and tighter as Allison attacked his lips with the equal amount of force.

Running her smooth flesh fingers down his rock hard abs, Allison made a shot for his belt buckle, freeing it from the loop while Scott's hands shot up her shirt, cupping her amazing breasts.

Who'd have believed a piece of fabric could act as a barrier against certain body parts?

"When di- did you graduate to a C cup?" he moaned against her neck as he sucked on her hot skin, releasing one hand from her shirt and down her sweat pants again.

Fighting the ticklish sensation on her neck, she was then taken back when Scott quickened his pace with the finger currently working on her weak spot; at one point, she gripped onto that hand. "You can thank the pill for that one." She moaned.

All of a sudden, the hot session between the pair stopped when Scott lifted his head up from his girlfriend; he quickly reacted by shooting off the bed and running to the window, pulling back the curtains. Allison shot up from her bed and ran by his side. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at him.

"Your parents are home." Scott retorted holding the curtains out for the couple to see the empty driveway and street. Before she could shoot back, Allison was proved wrong when a red SUV Suzuki pulled into the driveway. Moments later, her parents emerged with bags full of groceries.

Sure they did rush to straighten themselves out, but this was no problem as they had done this routine so many times it was almost like practice. Scott slipped on his shirt, followed by his hoodie and did his belt up while Allison whipped her hair out of her even-messier bun and did it up again.

Before darting to her bedroom door, she turned and gave Scott one last peck on the lips until they had another chance to have their time alone. He responded by smacking her on the ass as she turned back to her door again, making her stare at him, mouth practically to the floor.

"You do know we have assault rifles hanging in the garage," Scott threw his hands in the air. "If they didn't kill you for being a werewolf, then they would _definitely_ blow your head off for corrupting their daughter." she whispered.

"The daughter who tempts me to do ungodly things to her."

The love birds were cut short when they heard footsteps walking up the stairs. Holding out three fingers to Scott, who was now on his way out the window, Allison silently counted down as the steps came closer. Before she could even put down the last finger, Scott had already leaped out the window and was jogging down the street.

Plopping down at her desk top with her already open history book, Allison turned her head to the door that had now flown open. Her father, Chris, stood at the door, his deep blue eyes fixated on his child.

"Hey sweetheart, I thought you'd be gone by now with your friend." He said, making his way to her and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Playfully twisting and turning in her rolling chair Allison looked up at her father. "Not yet, as soon as she gets through kissing ass for the Porsche, we'll be on our happy way."

"Hey, no profanity in this house young lady. I know I taught you better." He sternly pointed his finger at her.

"Sorry daddy dearest." Allison batted her eyelashes at her father.

"I'm telling you, ever since Scott came into the picture, you've just-"

"Grown up." She looked at him with a puppy dog look. "Aww, your little baby is growing up. You know it was bound to happen, right?"

Chris Argent sighed heavily and took a seat on his daughter's messy and unmade bed, which he didn't fail to notice by the way. "You have no idea how hard it is. From the day you and Skye took your first steps to the day you started this new school, it's been a journey."

Allison found her eyes darting back and forth, anywhere but her father's face. "Is it really _that_ hard, having a kid, being a parent?"

"Yes, Allison, it's a full-time job, 24/7. It takes a parent to know a parent. When you have children of your own someday, you'll see where I'm coming from; raising a child can be fun, challenging, and sometimes scary. No matter how good you taught them, they still find a way to rebel."

"Well Skye may have been like that, but I wasn't.. Not completely." She offered him a sweet grin, to which he retorted with a serious tone; eventually a smile came across his face.

Chris groaned in frustration, bringing up the subject of his elder daughter, not because she was labeled a bad influence, but because they weren't on speaking terms when she passed. "Skye was just a free spirit. Your mother and I loved her and only wanted the best for her, but it was just mistake after mistake with that girl."

"Dad, you know she was turning herself around… she just didn't have a chance to prove it."

"Yeah, sweetheart, I know that."

"And besides, you know I would never deceive you or break the rules." Retorted Allison, offering a sweet smile to her father.

Helping himself off the bed, he ruffled her hair and trekked over to the doorway, but not before turning back one last time. "About that, when Scott comes over next time, tell him he can say hi. Or maybe help put the groceries up."

He turned to the hallway and walked along it to help his wife finish his putting the groceries up. Allison felt her eyes go wide and her body go stiff, turning to look at the evidence she and Scott had left behind; she always made up the bed.

This time there were pillows hanging off the edge, ready to fall off. The sheets less than half way on the mattress, and Mr. Bear and all his little furry companions were scattered carelessly on the bedroom floor.

XXX

Scott was going through the selection of horror movies in the living room while Stiles prepared the oven-cooked food. "Let's see, we've got _An American Werewolf in Paris, The Howling trilogy, Dog Soldiers, Never Cry Werewolf_… God Stiles, how many werewolf movies do you have?"

Stiles poked his head out of the kitchen to converse with his friend. "Not even close to enough. I meant to pick up _Bad Moon _and a bunch of others."

"You know there are other blood thirsty whack jobs who want to be watched that we don't watch! What about like Freddy Kruger, Jason Vorhees, Chucky and the rest of them."

He insisted they don't cook, not because he was afraid to break the rules, but for the sake of their safety.

He stopped when a not too pleasant smell filled his nose. "Stiles, I don't want to have the fire department come again and have your dad cuss us out _again_."

Stiles cooking let alone handling any kind of equipment or power tool was even more deadly than a werewolf attack. "SCOTT! THE FOOD IS READY!" screamed Stiles from the kitchen.

The dark haired teen ran into the kitchen of the Stilinski household; thankfully Stiles was alright, no blood, missing limbs, or burns on his body. There standing by the oven was the goofball himself, pink plaid oven mitts covering both his hands as he held out a pan of what looked like black sticks. "Come on dig in." Piped Stiles.

Scott fearfully eyed the so-called food sitting on the pan. He looked at his friend who smiled as if he did a good job preparing their food, and then looked back at the food. "You really expect me to eat that?" he questioned. "I was kinda going for something that could get past the teeth."

Stiles carelessly shrugged and held the pan out to Scott, who backed off. "They might not be golden crispy delicious, my fish sticks. Maybe a little bit dark, but if we scrape off the black maybe they'll be good to go." The steam rose from the sorry looking fish sticks.

"What!" the teen wolf covered his nose with his jacket sleeve, blocking off his enhanced sense of smell from the overbearing stench of burnt food. "Stiles, you could drop those on the ground and they'll turn to ash!"

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be? You want to mock your Yoda's cooking! For that you will be burned!" he pointed his mitten covered hand at his best friend as he held the pan in the other hand.

Stiles actually began to chase his friend in the kitchen, pan still in hand as the dark haired teen dodged him. The pair was running around the island in the kitchen. "THE FORCE IS SO STRONG I'LL USE IT TO SHOVE THESE FISH STICKS DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

XXX

Lydia finally arrived at the Argent household on time and managed to drag an insecure Allison to the mall with her for clothes shopping; not like the diva of Beacon Hills High School needed it. The pair was currently in a Macys, trying on armfuls of clothes. They'd been out to eat which took about an hour and were now at the mall, for five hours going on six.

Struggling to squeeze into the printed tank dress she truly desired, Allison finally pulled it over her head and over her body, sighing with relief now that her struggle had come to an end. "Did you find what you need? Does it fit?" questioned Lydia in the neighboring stall, her perfectly manicured red toes seen under the stall gave off she was there.

Sucking in her belly, Allison tried to make herself feel more comfortable. "Yeah… barely any circulation though." She mumbled to herself.

Despite how uncomfortable she felt, Allison looked over herself in the mirror, taking notice of how much her face was glowing. She smiled at how hot she looked in the dress despite the fact that it constricted her of oxygen.

She then squinted at her reflection in the mirror, taking a note on her boobs. "Wow, these push up bras really do wonders." She recalled Scott having pointed them out during their make out session earlier.

She poked and played with them a bit out of curiosity; this mystery weight gain had some benefits after all.

The door concealing her from the other shoppers trying on clothes was ripped open, revealing Lydia, holding two outfits. "You think Jackson would love this?" she showed off a red and black tiered tank dress which showed off a great amount of cleavage.

Noticing her friend's attention shoot to her body, Allison snatched her hands away from her chest. "Why would you need to impress for Jackson? And besides why go back to a guy who refers to you as dead weight?" she asked gently tugging at the skirt.

"He may have discarded me, but underneath those high levels testosterones and arrogance, I know he finds me irresistible. And I'd like to remind him of that." Said Lydia, now stepping closer to Allison. "There is something different going on with you." She pointed out.

Shaking her head, she felt her back hit the wall behind her, backing away as if she were terrified prey with a predator cornering her. "Wh- What are you talking about. I- I'm not any different than I usually am." She began feeling subconscious about her weight.

"Allison I just wanted to point out-" Lydia folded her arms, coming up with the best answer for her theory.

"I mean I have been pigging out a lot lately. But I never thought it would go to my boobs _and_ thighs." Allison buried her face in the skinny jeans she now held in her hands.

"What? I'm not saying you've become overweight," she tossed the two outfits into the "reject" pile of the dressing room. "It's just appears that you're bust has been modified beneficially."

Pulling the faded jeans away from her face, her eyes then shot down to her boobs, which surprisingly did enlarge a bit as if done by magic. The then A cup sized breasts had now graduated to C cups.

"Now that's a "C" I can see." said Lydia, pointing at her friend's bust. "It must be the pill you're on. Beauty is pain truly defines this." Lydia poked at her best friend's breast, making both girls giggle.

Believing this was the reason for her rapid weight gain, Allison smiled, and turned back to her reflection in the mirror, admiring her physique. Little did she know, that wouldn't last very much longer.

The pair changed back into their regular clothing and made it to the counter for the cashier to ring up their picked out clothes. "Believe me, I love the new boobs, but the muffin top has to go, pronto!" Whispered Allison to her friend, quiet enough for only her to hear.

As soon as the cashier checked out the customer in front of the girls, they walked up to the counter, Lydia being the first to slam her merchandise on the counter before turning to Allison. "Don't spaz out. I just so happen to have some connections to people who happen to specialize in the pharmaceuticals department."

XXX

About a few hours later, while Allison and Lydia had long left the mall and were home tucked away in bed after a long day from shopping, Scott and Stiles were still up, wide and awake.

Surrounding the boys were multiple cans of soda, emptied chip bags, and empty plates with only a few crumbs left over to spare. Seated on the long and narrow coach was a bag of Lays chips; Scott and Stiles were eating chip after chip while their eyes never left the HD TV with a devilishly smiling Freddy Kruger.

They were right in the middle of Nightmare on Elm Street, the original film, in the middle of the night. The clock hanging on the wall above the television read 11:06.

Scott sat wide eyed, knocking back a two liter of Mountain Dew to wash down the chips that now made his throat dry. Plopped on the other side of the lengthy couch, Stiles held a bowl of chips on top of his chest, shoving handfuls of chips into his mouth as some fell out.

In the movie, the horrified victim was being terrorized and stalked by Freddy, slamming a door to evade the killer. She slowly tip toed around the door, expecting Kruger to kick the door open like most people. As she stood away from the door, sadly for her, Kruger flew through the window and snatched the screaming girl up.

At precisely the same time, a dark and unknown male figure lifted up the window by the side of the TV, peering in at the two surprised boys. Reacting with pure terror, both boys shot up; Scott, who was in the middle of a big gulp, spat a mouth full of Mountain Dew while Stiles tossed his bowl of chips into the air, sending the greasy junk food in every direction.

"OH SHIT, GO DUDE GO!" yelled out Scott, already off the couch making a beeline towards the kitchen with Stiles in tow.

Slipping and sliding throughout the house with socks on a wooden floor, made it relatively easy for Scott and Stiles until they made it into the kitchen where the tile lay.

Stiles shoveled through dirty dishes stacked on top of one another in the kitchen sink while Scott began to undergo the transformation. His eyes turned an unusual shade of yellow, while his teeth sprouted into fangs, and the hair stretched out all over his face; he was in his full Beta form.

"What the hell is this even for?" hissed Stiles, holding up a palette knife. He then tossed it back in the sink and resumed his search for a better option.

Meanwhile Stiles snatched up two steak knives from the sink, taking his spot next to his friend.

"No matter what happens, whether we get butchered, shot, or killed in any other violent manner, I love you man." Muttered Stiles, thinking those words and this night would be his last.

Scott shot a skeptical look at him, questioning his definition of love for a split second.

"Oh my God! I'm not talking about _Broke Back Mountain_ love. Sandbox friendships never die! I might be attractive to gay guys, by I'm not _attracted _to gay guys."

"But Danny never even hinted he found you remotely attractive. He doesn't even act like he likes you as a friend-" he growled through his teeth.

The sound of approaching footsteps coming toward the kitchen stopped the pair in their dispute. Stiles raised both the knives while Scott let out a warning growl. "If we're going down, he's going down with us." Muttered Scott.

"Whoa. Uh uh! Hell no! The point is to make _him_ go down by himself; 16 is a ripe age to die."

Once the tall and muscular figure turned the corner, the boys lunged at the intruder. Scott unleashed a blood curdling howl whie Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs…

**So far this is the longest chapter yet. It's actually harder to creat dialogue with Lydia than I thought cause she's like preppy but smart at the same time.**

**I very much appreciate the reviews and I'm glad you're all taking a liking to the story so far. **

**XOXO for all readers and authors. **

**BeachBunnyLuvsU**


	3. Chapter 3

Rushing up to the intruder, Scott ran at him full force, practically tackling him to the ground, sliding out of the kitchen and into a wall. Using every once of muscle in his body, the teenage Beta held the man down while Stiles rushed to aid his friend.

Whoever this mystery man was, he proved to be a lot stronger than the boys expected to be; using his lower body strength, he kicked Scott in the chest with all his might, sending the adolescent flying into a surprised Stiles.

Both the knives slipped out of Stiles' grip, one sliding to the left side on the kitchen floor while the other slid to the right side as the boys slid across the floor, ramming into the cabinets; the impact was so hard all the contents in them fell on the boys.

The stranger managed to shoot onto his feet by doing a kip up, landing on his two feet without any trouble what so ever. His identity remained concealed to Scott and Stiles due to the darkened house, but the glow from his eyes did reveal he wasn't human.

"OH SHI- OH SHIT! HE'S A WEREWOLF, SCOTT! HE'S ONE OF THEM! Yelled Stiles, backing up into the dishwasher. "WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

Slowly lifting his aching and battered body, Scott sat up straight, shaking his self off of the glass and debris followed by leaping onto his hands and knees.

"Run…" he whispered breathlessly in his wolf form. Stiles wasted no time bullshitting by sitting around waiting for any action, so he fled the kitchen, running the opposite way of the brawling monsters.

Motivated by rage and the thought of his closest friend getting injured, Scott shot up and lunged at the man again. The pair thrashed about, destroying every thing in their path as the fight moved back to the kitchen. The man slammed Scott onto the counter, breaking multiple dishes and glasses, as well as sending shards everywhere.

Some of the glass shards found their way into Scott's skin, making blood run freely out of his wounds.

"Scott…" the intruder muttered in a deep voice, making the young boy's head shoot up.

Scott's fur faded, claws shrunk back to his nails and his fangs reverted back to regular teeth; however his yellow eyes still remained. "It's you."

The sound of a scream and approaching footsteps behind the pair ended the brief reunion between the two werewolves when Stiles popped out from his hiding space and leaped onto the man's back, shoving the object in his hand into the intruder's flesh as far as possible.

The man let out a blood curdling roar from the pain, turning and twisting to knock the young boy off. Stiles kept a good grip, fighting not to release; the only thing keeping him on was the weapon embedded in the man's back. In pain and hoping to shake Stiles off, he rammed his back into the wall, knocking the latter to the ground.

Wincing, he pulled the weapon out, a potato peeler, and walked up to Stiles, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off his feet. "You stabbed me with a potato peeler… now I really want to rip your throat out with my teeth." Groaned the man in pain, his glowing eyes faded to smoky grey.

Stiles' limp head shot up when he recognized the man's voice; he looked at him from head to toe to determine whether or not he was dreaming or suffered a possible concussion. "Derek? Is that really you?"

"Yeah. And I'll prove it to you." He muttered, releasing his grip on Stiles' shirt, dropping him right on his ass.

Poor Stiles fell to his side, groaning and grabbing his ass in pain while Derek walked across the mess ridden kitchen, stepping on glass, cereal, eating utensils, and the bloody potato peeler used against him.

Scott was bewildered, so taken back by the unexpected visit from his former mentor, he still lay sprawled on the counter top, eyes now returning to their normal color. Derek walked over and gently pulled him off the counter. "Why did you come back? And after all this time?" asked Scott, stepping over a box of Captain Crunch.

Derek gave Scott a cold, blank stare then turned back to Stiles, who now stood on both feet despite the intense pain in his ass bone. "We thought you were going to start your own pack." Barely breathed a heavily exhausted Stiles.

Still unresponsive, Derek slowly walked over to the counter top chair, taking a seat in the tall stool until he met the boys' gazes. "I came back to warn you about the possible danger."

The confused looks were soon wiped off and replaced with seriousness; both teens raced over to the older wolf, Scott standing by Derek while Stiles pulled out a chair and sat down himself. "Danger, what danger?" questioned Stiles, propping his elbow on the counter.

"There's a strong possibility there may be another werewolf in Beacon Hills."

"How can you be sure of it?" asked Scott.

"I'm not sure, I just think. Have you noticed anything different about your girlfriend?" he asked, looking at Scott.

"What? Allison couldn't possibly be-" Scott was in denial, he refused to believe this was Allison. _His Allison. _A blood thirsty animal her own family hunted. Before he could argue with the older man the sudden flash of headlights in the darkened house interrupted the conversation.

Stiles whipped around in his seat. "SHIT! My dad's home!" he immediately hopped out of the chair and made a dash for the broom lying by the fridge; in a panic mode, he began sweeping the mess into a big pile.

Derek shot up and made a dash for the entrance he used earlier, but not before he turned to Scott and Stiles. "You have place we can talk?"

"The parking lot. We can go there." Retorted Scott, walking closer to Derek.

"Meet me by there in the morning. We really need to discuss this." He turned around and ran to the living room, climbing out the window, and running from the house, taking off into the night.

Scott found his eyes glued where Derek was just standing, unable to move as his first thought went to Allison. _"What would she have to do with a werewolf?"_ he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Stiles rushed to get the glass and mess cleaned up.

"UM, HELLO! LOADS OF DOLLARS WORTH OF DISHES, EATING UTENSILS, AND FOOD ON THE FLOOR! A LITTLE HELP!" screamed Stiles, turning his head back to the front window to see that the lights had died down.

Snapping out of his daze, Scott jumped up, grabbing the broom and dust pan that lay by the fridge, nearly cutting his hand on the broken plate.

Right when the boys had just swept the mess all into one pile, the front door had been opened, following the sound of footsteps approaching. "I'M HOME!" screamed Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' father.

The sweeping became faster and harder as Scott and Stiles desperately tried to cover their tracks and clean the mess to avoid the ultimate form of punishment; unfortunately, the sheriff popped right into the kitchen and flicked the switch on.

"Hey you're not gonna believe what we had to-" the older Stilinski man's sentence was ended abruptly with his scream that filled the entire house when he came across the boys in the destroyed kitchen.

Sadly for Scott, even the smallest squeak of a mouse would be about enough to make his ears ring, but a scream from deep down in the gut would surely make his ears burst. He threw his hands over both his ears, dropping the broomstick and dust pan in the process. Stiles dropped his as well out of fear; there was no way of talking himself out of this.

"GENIM STILINSKI! WHAT IN THE GODDAMNED HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" screamed the sheriff, violently stomping down his foot.

Scott looked over at his friend, giving him the "it's your dad" kind of look. Stiles slowly approached his father, out of fear that they would skip the yelling and get straight to the part where he woke up in the E.R. "Well this is actually the kitchen, and about the mess-"

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME BOY!"

He looked back at Scott one last time. "A raccoon broke in and went berserk on us!"

"AND BROKE EVERY FUCKING DISH IN THE KITCHEN!"

"We were fighting for our lives, sir!" piped in Scott, jumping in to bring the animosity down a level. He wasn't totally lying about fighting for their lives.

"SCOTT!" the town sheriff began yell, but refrained from doing so. God, he would _definitely_ need a drink after tonight. He turned to Stiles. "_You _better clean this mess up, now. As for you." He now turned to Stiles. "I can safely assume you know where the door is."

Scott shook his head, fearful of the elder man. He walked around Stiles, his father, and the pile of mess and began heading towards the front door. "DON'T THINK I WON'T CALL YOUR MOTHER!" yelled Sheriff Stilinski one final time.

He winced at the thought of being grounded and forbade from seeing Allison, but for now he just had to leave the danger zone where a very pissed off Sheriff Stilinski lingered. Even after he closed the door behind him, he could still hear Stiles and his old man going at it from the kitchen.

He began rolling out his bike towards the street, which to no surprise was still there, since most kids would likely die to have a brand new Porsche like Jackson or a stunning Mustang like Danny.

He hopped on and rode into the night, awaiting the news he may not want to hear on Monday.

XXX

For most people, when they hear music, they get lost in the zone. Maybe even speed a little bit more when driving to satisfy the rush of adrenaline. This was how Allison felt as of now on that peaceful ride up to the school on Monday; for once, she broke her own rule of blasting her favorite songs on the radio.

Thankfully, she didn't feel too sick to eat or even to sick to stand, so things were looking up so far this morning. Although, she still continued to gain weight, much to her annoyance. She carefully began pulling into her parking space since the car next to it was parked horribly.

Standing right there waiting on her was Lydia with a blonde girl around the same age as herself. The two girls backed up as Allison pulled her Mazda in; they gingerly took baby steps as she pulled in more and more.

She exited the car with her books cuddled to her chest, approaching the two girls.

Lydia strutted over to her, bringing the girl with her. "Allison, this is Ashley. She has the solution for your issue."

Allison looked from Lydia to Ashley, flashing the sweet, friendly smile that won over many students and teachers. She just couldn't help but stare once her eyes landed on Ashley.

Ashley had long blonde hair with pink and purple streaks. She wore black ankle boots with ripped up skinny jeans and a zebra print top worn under a Abercrombie Fitch coat with the furry hoodie.

Compared to Allison, a clean cut beauty with class, Ashley appeared to be trashy, sultry and an obvious weed smoker. Clearly, these girls didn't share the same social circle.

Ashley smiled back and held out her fist. "Hey, what's up dude?" she asked, in a deep bit of voice for a chick. Allison responded by slowly knocking knuckles back.

"Hi." Allison clutched her bag closer to her body trying to make herself appear comfortable. Something about this girl and her supposed "help" made her skin crawl, but what other alternative did she have?

XXX

Meanwhile, not too far in the parking lot were none other than Scott and Stiles, sitting in Stiles' blue Jeep, waiting for Derek to arrive. Having snagged a quick breakfast at Sonic, they were now munching away on Chili Cheese Tater Tots and sipping on Cherry Limeade slushes.

Stiles took a fork full of tots into his mouth, smearing chili over his mouth as he ate in an unpleasant manner. Even Scott became repulsed by his buddy's poor eating habits, but friends eventually grow to tolerate the flaws of another.

"When's Derek gonna get here?" asked Stiles with a mouthful of tots. He swallowed those and then took wiped his mouth before taking a gulp from his slush. "We got class in like ten minutes."

"He'll be here. I can feel it." Scott stabbed his fork into his food repeatedly, while looking around for the older Beta. "And since when did you care about grades and attendance?"

"Well after I took the rap for the mess _you _and Derek made, I have to perform academically or my car will be stripped from me." He wrapped his now empty container in a plastic bag. "I'm lucky I haven't been castrated or shot by my own father like Marvin Gaye."

He went to wrap the garbage in the plastic bag that lay by the break pedal, preparing to dispose of it when he shot up to his window, hazel eyes then met grey. Throwing his disposables up at the ceiling of the car, he screamed when he came face to face with Derek.

Stiles stuck his finger at the older boy shakily, still scared stiff. He then threw both hands shaking them before settling down. "You trying to give me a heart attack, Hale?" asked Stiles, opening his door.

Derek Hale did something he rarely ever did; he smirked at both of them. "No, but it was so funny, I think my cheeks could burst."

Scott scooted a bit closer out of his seat. "That's a Kodak moment: Derek Hale smiling for the first time. More like a Facebook status." He laughed.

The smile on the wolf's face dropped almost instantly. "Alright, enough with the goofy shit. Now look, about the werewolf in Beacon Hills."

"That _may be_ in Beacon Hills." Stiles corrected him.

Derek rolled his eyes at the teen and just continued his lecture. "About that, I know for a fact there is a werewolf here."

Scott unbuckled himself and threw open his door, checking around for teachers before approaching Derek. "But what does it have to do with Allison? If she's not a werewolf."

"It has everything to do with Allison. Look that night I killed my uncle, I had become so blood and power hungry and did some incredibly stupid shit." He took a deep sigh and looked away.

"Incredibly stupid shit? Um… screwing Allison's aunt?" asked Stiles, unbuckling himself from his seat and hopping out of his Jeep, slamming the door.

"Well yeah, that was a mistake! But I mean the mother load of fuck ups." He then turned to face the boys. "I gave Jackson the bite." He calmly said. However, Scott and Stiles were gob smacked.

"WHA- You did what! Why the fuck would you turn Jackson?" asked Scott.

"LOOK! He wanted it, ok. I could practically smell the desire for the power… being the Alpha I could give him what he wanted, and I messed up, alright."

"Big time." Muttered Stiles slurping out of his Slush. "This gives him the perfect opportunity to gain back everything lost to Scott. He posed as a threat to overthrow Jackson in the race for popularity; that there is the ammunition needed."

"Exactly; by getting back at you, the worst he'd do is claim Allison. That may explain why she bears the scent of a Beta." Explained Derek, crossing his arms.

Scott angrily eyed his feet at the ground. "She would never let him do that." He growled. His head shot up as he looked over at his beloved girlfriend, there by her vehicle with Lydia and Ashley, looking sweet and innocent as could be. The trio of girls then began walking towards the school.

Derek remained uncertain about Allison's unusual scent of a Beta while Scott, being a new werewolf, didn't know what to believe other than what he was told. He was seething with anger, literally burning in his eyes.

As for Stiles, he couldn't settle for the theory of Jackson and Allison… hell no! Nor could he fully believe Derek. As the best friend to a werewolf, it was up to him to be his guide, his Yoda.

It's time to whip out the secret weapon: Google!

XXX

Slipping into the girls' restroom Allison and Ashley walked into the bathroom, Ashley checked the stalls for any teachers, or other girls before she turned around and leaned onto the walk. Lydia had departed from the pair to go look for Jackson.

"So, Lydia here has told me you have a weight problem?"

Allison shyly crossed her arms and looked down at her boots. "Yeah… what are you giving me here exactly?" she reached off into her pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"It's right here." Ashley went through her purse and pulled out a Ziploc bag containing numerous purple capsules. "Look, just so you know, these aren't really for people with your physique. I mean you have to be like Fat Albert big for these."

"I don't care. I just need to shed some weight. I've been eating right and working out and I've barely shed two pounds." Whispered Allison taking a twenty out of her pocket.

"I mean if you say so, here you go chick." Said Ashley, handing the pills off to Allison in exchange for the money. "Those are out of my hands, so if you get caught, don't come looking for me." The blonde pot head exited the bathroom leaving Allison all alone.

She stared at the bag for a while, looking at the purple pills as she gently shook them around. She promised herself years back she would never become involved with drugs or any kind of illegal substance, but the desperation had kicked in and she was blinded by the temptation.

Taking one final look around, she stuffed the bag into her bookbag and slowly exited the bathroom. "Short term pain for long term gain." She whispered to herself before exiting the bathroom.

**Ok we all know Allison is pregnant, but I'm sure it's getting on the reader's nerves how she doesn't know it herself nor does Scott or Derek, so please continue to read on. From now up to where she and everyone else finds out, that is all figured out, it just takes time to write. Whew!**

**Yes Jackson is now a werewolf! And how Scott and Stiles didn't know back then, that's just how I wanted the story to go.**

**I appreciate the reviews, you all are so sweet. I can't thank you enough for giving this fanfic a chance! In return for your kindness, I will work extra hard to get updated ASAP. **

**BeachBunnyLuvsU**


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the trees, branches, and leaves whacking her all over her body as she jogged through the woods she ran through, Allison didn't care; she felt twenty times greater compared to last week. It was now Tuesday, and the big lacrosse game was tomorrow.

Ever since she began taking the pills which was a couple of weeks ago, she had dropped almost five pounds. She felt more confident in herself to where she slowed down on them. The week she got them was the only week she actually took them.

Every now and then, she'd have abdominal pain, a little nausea, and head aches as a result of the side effects. Ashley didn't really have much to say about the supposed prescription pills.

Today, she felt like taking a jog through the woods, a usual exercise she did to keep up with the cardio. She donned a white tank top, black sweat pants, pink and grey sneakers, and a black hoodie tied to her waste. She had her IPod clipped to her sweats and was jamming to her favorite song while she jogged.

Although the weather maintained a cool chill, she felt the heat rush through her body as she jogged through the woods. She continued her run until she came face to with the remains of the charred Hale house, sitting by itself.

The house's atmosphere screamed creepy at the highest level.

The only sound Allison could hear was her own breathing plus the caws of noisy crows hovering above the house.

Curiosity overcame the fear, making her slowly walk towards the lonely porch. Inching for the knob, Allison began to regret her decision of coming here by herself.

"_You said you wanted to feel stronger, right?"_

Those words from Kate's mouth never failed to echo whenever fear flooded into her chest. She shook the thought of a homicidal maniac popping out from the blue after she turned the knob, pushing the door wide open, looked back one more time before entering the house.

It seemed as if the place got dirtier and dustier as the days went by, the smell of burnt wood and flesh evaded her nose.

Then suddenly, the feeling came to her… fear. Her heart beat faster, her breath became still, and the hairs on her neck stood up. The presence of another being in the room became evident to the teenager. Out of instinct, she launched her assault, delivering a round house kick to the unsuspecting person. When she turned around, the person turned out to be none other than Derek, sprawled on the floor, spitting up blood.

"OH MY GOD! Are you ok?" Allison rushed to his side, placing her hands on his broad shoulder. "Derek, I'm so sorry!"

"Damn girl." chuckled Derek, rubbing his sore chin. "You're stronger than you look. I think you chipped a tooth."

"Sorry, it was just instinct."

"It's all good. My lip's bleeding, but I'll live."

"Gross, and again, sorry."

He looked into the younger girl's eyes." You know you apologize an awful lot." He wiped the blood from his lip.

Giggling like a shy little girl, Allison began playfully tugging at her hair, a habit she had when embarrassed. "Then would it kill you if I said it again?" she nervously chewed her lip.

"For what?"

"This." Allison looked around at the charred remains of Derek's house, which was now a grave for those who died as well as a memory. "For what my aunt did to you, and you're family. It was just… sickening. It was very cruel."

After his ill fated relationship with Kate Argent resulted in the death of his family, Derek despised humans, every aspect of them and wanted no emotional ties to them. Looking around at the remainder of his home, he tried to remember all the good times he had in the house. "You know, I had little cousins that died in the fire." He said, looking blankly at the floor.

Allison didn't know how to react, what to say so she just undid her jacket around her waist and used it to wipe the blood from the werewolf's lip.

"Jesse and Jenelle. They were twins and they were only ten. And the baby, Noah. I was around Scott's age when they died. If they were alive today, I would always be there to protect them."

"You protected Scott, from the Alpha. You're just like a big brother to him. And Stiles." He took the hand she held out to him and lifted himself off the floor, now that they were both standing. "I wouldn't have him if not for you."

"Scott… you really love him, don't you?" asked Derek, searching for the answer in her eyes.

"Yeah… I really do. And it's not some immature little playground crush, it's for real. I love him so much, I don't care if he's a werewolf." She blushed when she admitted her feelings. "I could never hurt him."

Derek didn't just look at her face; he listened out for her heart beat that which determined whether or not she was lying. But, much to his surprise, the beat remained the same steady beat; she was telling the truth. No way was Jackson stealing her away.

She turned back and looked at him, the older boy towering over her. "But hey look, I have to go. I got homework." She leaned in and gave him a friendly hug; it had been months since he had any affection at all; he responded by embracing her back. "There's this party on Friday, you can drop by around 9ish if you want to go. We kind of miss seeing you. Bye."

And with that, she exited the house and went on with her run. Racing to the window, Derek looked out to see the young girl jogging through the woods.

"_Her heart… it didn't beat faster or slower, it stayed the same. There's no way in hell she cheated on Scott with Jackson; she was telling the truth. Then what is it about her that screams Beta?"_

He looked down at the wooden floor, staring into empty space, until his head slowly rose up, mouth hanging wide open. "_Why didn't I notice it before? Aunt Sophia had the same scent when she was pregnant, but it didn't smell anything like Uncle Jason, it had a foreign smell. Then that means… holy shit, Allison's pregnant."_

XXX

Here it was, Wednesday, the middle of the school week and more importantly the big Lacrosse game against Piedmont High. If you think Coach Finstock wasn't wearing his players out then, today, he was about to put the boys in an early grave.

Much to the lacrosse team's chagrin, they were forced to give up their free period for a half an hour practice to assure they kicked Piedmont's asses. Although they won state, they were now on their second season of lacrosse.

The locker room was filled with every girl's fantasy (maybe even Kate's): tight abs, hot muscles, half naked buffness, and even naked boys walked around freely in the locker room, noisily chatting amongst each other.

Stiles had changed out of his usual type of outfit, jeans, a plain navy t-shirt, and a plaid collared button-up shirt, and was now dressed down in his red and white lacrosse uniform. Beacon Hills was spread across his chest in white bold lettering with the number 24 below that.

Sadly, this was a uniform he wore, but never played in. While Scott and Jackson Whittemore were the "golden boys" on the team, Stiles only served as the bench warmer. Although he wasn't stronger and faster than Scott, he truly was a good player, it's just that Coach Finstock wouldn't give him his opportunity.

Today was going to be that day at all costs.

Standing by his locker with him was Scott, clad in only a towel; beads of water ran down his chiseled chest as he pulled out his gear. "Hey, you ready for the game tonight?" asked Scott, drying off his hair with a wash cloth.

"I'd be more than ready if I were able to play." Sighed Stiles, leaning against the locker.

"Hey, you'll get your chance sooner or later." Said a sympathetic Scott, patting his buddy on the shoulder.

"Well clearly begging and crying won't get me ten seconds on the field so what can it be?"

"Hey fags." Came a voice filled with cockiness. Scott's heart rate shot up sky high while Stiles' eyes went to the back of his head.

Looking over, the pair was annoyed to find it was none other than Jackson, Lydia's ex-boyfriend and former lacrosse captain; that is until Coach made him and Scott co-captains.

"McCall, just to let you know it's the first game of the season so you better kick some serious ass." he then looked at Stiles. "As for you Stilinski, I think the bench is calling your name. You better get on that, bitch."

Before one of them could shoot back, Jackson strode off to go converse with his teammates. "I really hate that _fucking _guy." Muttered Scott, slamming his locker shut and began changing into his gear.

"Bro, how can you be sure it was even him, or if it even happened in the beginning? Allison would never-"

"He hates me because we both share the same spotlight, I made out with Lydia while they were dating, and he did try to get close to Allison before to find out my secret. What makes you think he won't do it just to get her?" groaned Scott, slipping on his jersey.

"She would never do that to you. And how do you know he's even one of them?" retorted Stiles, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Cause I can smell it on him… no doubt. He's a werewolf too."

"Ok… but Derek wasn't positive about his theory. It might be something else."

Stiles then pulled out his cell phone to send a quick text when he noticed Coach Finstock out of the corner of his eye. The teacher/coach was on his phone as well, rapidly pressing buttons; something he did every time for practice before he scrambled out for a few minutes.

He leaned in close to Scott, whispering very low so no one could hear. "You ever notice coach is always on the phone texting right before he leaves for practice?" he asked. "And when he comes back, he's always looking like… out of breath and flustered… more than he usually is."

"He's always like that. So what, maybe he has some personal errands to tend to."

"Yeah maybe something a bit too_ personal_ he has to book right before practice, every time."

He slipped his phone in his pocket and came out to join the young boys. The talking and chattering died down when he got the players to calm down.

"SETTLE DOWN!" he yelled making everyone stop dead in their tracks. "Now I want all of you out on that field giving it all you've got! No bullshitting around, no going easy on each other! This is Piedmont we're talking about. I see a "W" in my eyes!" He was pacing back and forth between the players, mainly around Scott and Jackson.

"I want you both to lead this team to victory." He pointed between Jackson and Scott. "No get out there and make Daddy proud!"

The boys all rallied in a circle, cheering and clapping as they thrusted their helmets into the air, then they all began jogging out of the locker room.

Jackson stood up alongside Scott. "Coach, aren't you coming?" asked Jackson, holding onto his helmet.

"Yeah, I just got to swing by my class for a bit." He jogged to his office and then came back out with a folder containing papers. "Push them hard boys!" he wasted no time leaving the locker room.

Remaining frozen in his spot, Stiles stood agape while Jackson evilly eyeballed him. "Hey bench warmer! Move your ass before I kick it, alright?"

Feeling a wave of confidence hit him, Stiles turned to his worst enemy with a smirk running across his face. "Go…fuck…yourself. I'll come when I can, but first I have to go to my locker."

Jackson stood wide eyed while Scott stood behind him laughing his ass off. The boys watched as Stiles went straight to his locker to retrieve his phone before running out of the locker room, not too far behind Coach Finstock.

XXX

As the team was trapped in practice was preparing for their game, all around the kids roamed around freely down the halls, in the cafeteria, and even the snack bar which had just opened up in the cafeteria.

Standing in front of the snack bar was Allison, fighting off the temptation to hop over the counter and shove every piece of food into her mouth; the girl couldn't help it, she was hungry!

She leveled herself to the pizza pan that was spinning, swirling a fresh slice of pepperoni pizza on a round silver tray. "Please stop saying my name. _Please_ stop saying my name." she begged the food, rolling her eyes to the back of her head. "Allison. Allison." She stared wide eyed at the pizza.

Meanwhile, Lydia had just walked into the cafeteria with a fellow popular girl, a stunning blonde named Melanie, when they spotted Allison standing in the food line. Melanie and Lydia marched straight over to her.

The brunette failed to notice or even hear her friends' heels on the hard floor as they approached her. Placing her hands on her hips, Lydia patiently waited for the older girl to turn around; when she didn't, the strawberry blonde tapped her on the shoulder.

Allison turned to face whoever had just tapped her, but froze once she realized it was Lydia, crossing her arms with her feisty attitude burning through her; she had been caught red handed right in the middle of grubbing on the pizza she couldn't resist.

She had the pepperoni, stuffed crust, shoved off in her mouth and a plate with two more slices.

"Oh my God. I figured you were _that_ hungry but… this isn't an all you can eat buffet Allison!" said Lydia, placing a hand over her mouth.

Allison lowered the food from her mouth and looked away from Lydia and Melanie, her chocolate brown eyes darted for the floor as if she searched for a way out.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me, but I'm plain naked hungry!" muttered Allison, looking back up at her best friend. Lydia grabbed a few napkins off the counter and grabbed the pizza, taking Allison with her as she yanked her out of the cafeteria.

The trio of girls exited the lunch room and made it into the hall, leading towards the gym. "Hurry up, we don't want to miss it!" she powered walked down the hall despite the tall heeled boots she could barely walk in.

"What is she so excited about? Is Lady Gaga here or something?" asked Allison, scarfing up her pizza and starting on her second one.

"What, no. The lacrosse season has just started and we are in need of more money for equipment. So some of the girls on the cheerleading team have banned together and came up with a solution." Said Lydia, following not too far behind Melanie who threw open the double doors to the gymnasium.

"And how's that, raffle tickets or something?"

"Nope." Retorted Lydia walking over to the group of girls. One of the cheerleaders, Alicia, tossed a couple of uniforms to the Lydia. "Making a calendar. Now strip." She pushed the older girl over towards the girls' locker room where the other girls headed.

XXX

While all this was going on with the kids, Coach Finstock, power walked down the hall to his classroom. Not too far behind him was Stiles, playing detective as he followed behind his coach, ducking behind trash cans and lockers when necessary.

Looking around cautiously, Bobby checked around for any people while he jammed his key into the lock. Pushing it open, he nearly tripped when he ran into the door and then rushed inside, slamming his door.

Once the coast was clear, Stiles rolled from behind the trash can, crawling on his hands and knees as he slowly made his way to Finstock's classroom. Finally reaching the class, he slowly rose up on his feet, barely peering in through the glass.

There backing up into his desk was Coach Finstock, laughing at something in front of him as his arms fell back to his side, completely unaware he was being watched. Stepping up to him, was a young blonde woman, playing with his tie as he grabbed her ass.

Stiles eyes got huge, mouth hanging open when the blonde, Mrs. Gilbert, the new Psychology teacher, pulled Finstock in for a kiss, hungrily attacking his lips as he slammed her onto the desk, ripping open her shirt.

Mrs. Gilbert was a 24-year-old graduate from Beacon Hills High, her picture mainly seen in the yearbooks from the older graduating class. According to some of her students, she wasn't a free woman; in fact, she was engaged.

"Oh my God, Coach Finstock is banging Mrs. Gilbert." An evil smile stretched across his face as he pulled out his cell phone, snapping away at the affair in progress. "Smoking hot. I see a "W" in my eyes."

Victory, oh sweet sweet victory. And it was all his: Stiles Stilinski's victory.

After snapping a few more pictures of incriminating evidence, he snuck down the hallway and weaseled his way back to the locker room. Jackson and Scott had the boys running doing drills, practicing their aim for tonight. Jackson turned around and yelled at an approaching Stiles. "STILINSKI, WHAT THE FUCK! I'm not waiting til Christmas for you."

Stiles walked right past both the co-captains, blocking out everything being said to him; walking over he grabbed a lacrosse stick and jogged towards the field. He then began doing numerous stretches while Jackson continued to scold him.

"What? I'm just practicing for the game I'll be _playing _in tonight. Now excuse me asswad." Stiles pushed past Jackson and walked to the front of the line, preparing to take his shot.

"Fuck no! You get your ass back on the bench loser!" yelled Jackson, marching up to Stiles, pushing him gently. Wearing a big smirk across his face, Stiles held his ground against Jackson, despite all the pushing, yelling, and spitting being thrown into his face.

All the players hearts dropped to their knees when Stiles' next move became bold, shoving his opponent back harder than himself; and that was all it took. In a flash if seconds, Jackson leaped onto Stiles, landing as many punches to the face as he could while Stiles had run up to him, taking the boy off his feet and onto the grass.

Scott and a few other players raced over to the all-man brawl and struggled when it came to pulling the two apart. The fight was so violent, Jackson's shirt had been ripped and he had a blood nose while Stiles was covered in grass stains with a scraped knee.

Danny, the goalie and Jackson's gay friend, found his eyes lingering on Jackson's chest and then shot his sights over to Stiles; for a nerd, he did look pretty hot all of a sudden. "Wow, he actually is attractive now that you think about it. I wonder if he's into guys?"

A fellow teammate, Nathan, looked over to Danny, fear and shock written all over his face.

XXX

While all this was going down with the boys, the girls had taken up the gymnasium for their mini photo shoot. Allison and Lydia stood by a table covered with purses, back packs, and clothing.

As Allison stacked her bag over Reyna and Jesse's belongings, while a random girl had pushed past her too fast her bag fell onto the floor. "Sorry." The girl said, turning around before jogging over to the others.

Lydia suspiciously eyed the pills which rolled out of the bag. "Don't tell me you're still taking those." She pulled a jersey over her body. "You already lost about five pounds."

"I know, but I'm almost there. I can't give up now." Allison said, lifting up the bag. Lydia gently snatched it out of her grasp.

Lydia's smile dropped; in fact she was straight up frowning when she studied the pills more. "Hey, are these even prescription?"

"Not too sure, Ashley didn't say what they were or where they came from. I did ask, but she avoided that conversation." Allison slipped into her shoes.

"I've never seen a diet pill like that. You stopped taking them, right? Cause if they're not there dang-"

"Lydia, chill out, ok. You're the one who insisted I try them; and besides, you know what they say: short term pain for long term gain."

The two best friends followed the other girls to the middle of the gym as Beacon Hills High cheerleaders Reyna and Amanda laid out a big blue mat. "That's not what they say."

"Well it's what I say. I'm fine. I haven't even been as sick lately." Shot back Allison, stretching out her arms. "

"Well to accompany the long term gain, is the side effects. They _never _cease to go easy on you. "

Courtney, a senior of the yearbook blub held camera to her eyes, zooming in for the perfect shot. "OK GIRLS GET ON THE MAT!" she yelled, peaking through the lens while all the girls scrambled to find the perfect pose.

Allison turned back to Lydia, looking her dead in the eyes once again. "Like I said, I'm fine. What's the worst that can happen?" retorted Allison, rushing between Reyna and Amanda to find a spot. Lydia took her place next to Melanie, away from Allison, although she did worry for her friend.

"OK, GIVE ME BIG SMILES!" shouted Courtney, positioning the camera for the shot. "ENERGY! THAT'S WHAT'S GONNA HAVE THESE CALENDERS FLYING OFF THE SHELF!" she screamed while snapping away.

Changing poses and working together, the shoot was going great for all the girls; the cheerleaders, the yearbook members, and even Allison. She did have a little cramping in her abdomen, but other than that everything was all good.

"Let's get someone on the top!" screamed Reyna.

"Let's go Allison!" screamed Jesse, clapping which was soon followed with cheers and shouts from the other girls; Lydia stood with her arms crossed, uncomfortable for her friend.

"Ok fine, you asked for it!" Allison screamed over the cheers and claps consuming the gym. While Courtney held her camera up, Reyna and Jesse got down on their knees, helping Allison prop herself up on their knees.

Although wobbly at first, she got over the fear of falling and extended her arms, smiling a wide smile while the girls around her clapped. "ALLISON, ALLISON, ALLISON!" they cheered, all except Lydia, who looked on with concern. The queen bee even tried tugging on Allison Aeropastle sweats, to no avail.

"All right, one more!" shouted Courtney, holding the camera over her eye. The girls all posed, Allison throwing up her arms in confidence as they white flash consumed her vision again.

The gymnasium erupted in chaos, screaming and clapping overlapped any voices, even Lydia was now smiling and clapping. Sadly, the cheers were cut short when the unpleasant and not-so-silent-but-definitely-deadly sound of a fart escaped from somebody's ass. Allison's smile dropped and red flashed across her cheeks; that somebody was her.

The other girls around and beneath her scrunched their noses in disgust and shock, Reyna and Jesse remained frozen. "I need to get down, now!" muttered Allison, jumping off both Reyna and Jesse's knees, landing on the mat.

She staggered a bit, leaning forward as she grabbed her aching stomach, feeling as is someone stabbed her in the gut. Another fart ripped through the gym as she slowly edged toward the double doors leading to the hallway.

Lydia ran up ahead of her and threw open the gym door, allowing Allison to exit the gym. "Told you, those side effects always catch up with you." Muttered Lydia, running out with her friend as the doors slammed themselves shut.

XXX

Walking down the hall with a tissue covered with a few spots of blood was Stiles and Scott, both the boys walking down the hall to their next class since free period was almost over.

"I couldn't have done a better job kicking Jackson's werewolf ass had you not come in and broke it up. Dude I am awesome!" Stiles said, thrusting his hands up into the air.

Even though Jackson was now a Beta werewolf, Stiles did manage to get a few good licks in before they were pulled apart. "Oh so him stomping your head into the dirt was an ass kicking. Might want to rethink that definition."

"Whatever, he won't be complaining when I score the winning goal." Retorted Stiles, pulling his bag higher over his shoulder.

"But… dude, hate to break it to you, but coach won't let you play. Even I can't get him to consider."

Stiles threw a smirk at his friend. "Oh I got a good feeling. Speaking of which, I got to make a quick stop to the library. Check you later."

Scott watched as his best friend, with a bruised cheek, departed from him, he turned towards Mr. Harris' classroom. He stopped dead in his tracks, when he heard the all-too voice of Jackson, conversing with a fellow peer.

Slowly turning the corner, he immediately snatched back when he saw Allison, standing by Jackson's locker along with him. He peeked around the wall again, a pained look was on his face.

Allison was standing by Jackson, this time wearing a clean pair of Beacon Hills High sweatpants along with a Hollister hoodie, which also didn't belong to her. "Thanks." She wrapped the strap of her bag around her body. "This is _so _embarrassing. I may have to crawl under my sheets and never show my face in these halls again."

"You're cool. Since it's you, people are gonna talk for the rest of the day, maybe the rest of the week and eventually move onto something else. We all love you too much to laugh at you." Said Jackson, putting his history book away while he was turned to Allison.

The last bit of Jackson's sentence made the brunette girl cringe, thinking of kids pointing and laughing as she walked down the hall. Unlike most kids who vomit or fart in the middle of class or in a huge crowd, poor sweet Allison literally crapped her pants in the gym!

"True, but still kids are mean and have no conscious. I'll never escape the title of the girl who crapped her pants in the gym." She retorted, making Jackson snicker a bit, but not at her.

Slamming his locker shut, Jackson pulled Allison into a big embrace, holding her there for more than ten seconds as she wrapped her arms around him in response. Meanwhile, Scott's blood boiled, he truly felt sick at the thought of them together in any shape or form. He knew his girlfriend would never be unfaithful deep in his heart, but Derek's words still burned in his ears. Pulling out of the hug, Allison went along her way, quickly walking down the halls. Scott leaned against the wall, barely dodging her as she exited the school.

He raced down the hall after her but not before he heard a disturbing voice in his ear. "I knew you were hiding close by. Hope you'll be watching while I fuck your little girlfriend stupid." Muttered Jackson under his breath; thanks to the enhanced hearing of Scott's, he heard every single word; the lust was heavy in Jackson's voice.

He stopped and turned, looking over at the same spot the other werewolf was not too long ago, only to find him gone, like a ghost.

Allison pulled out her keys before she pushed open the double doors to the school parking lot, heading towards her car. After the incident in the gym plus the times she was sick, the school administrators allowed her to go home early today.

"ALLISON!" yelled Scott, pushing open the doors before he raced into the parking lot. She stopped and turned when she realized it was just Scott, she waited on him until he reached her side.

"Hey." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey you, why you leaving so soon?" he asked, eyeing her car keys. "Are you sick again?"

Looking down at her feet, Allison cradled her pink binder to her chest like a scared child. "Yeah that, and I just endured the most embarrassing thing in my life. I am now the girl who crapped her pants in the gym."

Scott's expression dropped in shock when she told him that, watching as she practically hid behind the binder, acting as if it were a shield. "You what? Did you eat at McDonald's again or-"

"No Scott… I did something really stupid. I…" she pulled away from the binder and met his gaze, looking into his chocolate eyes as he patiently waited on an answer. "I took these pills so I could lose weight."

Scott walked back a bit, shocked at his girlfriend's actions as she wasn't the kind of girl to do this. "Why would you need to lose weight? You're as skinny as a straw."

"I was gaining weight like crazy, so I paid this girl for these pills; I didn't know they were prescription, but still I should've messed with drugs. I threw them away. But I didn't realize until after today how bad the damage could've been."

No words were said, none whatsoever. Without warning, Scott scooped Allison into a bone crushing hug, refusing to let go of her. "You don't need to destroy your body to make yourself look better, when you already are the most stunning girl I've ever laid eyes on."

He snuggled into her long locks, taking in the scent of vanilla shampoo she had just used this morning; the scent was still strong.

"You're fucking perfect just the way you are. You're Allison Argent, an amazing daughter, a great friend, and the girl I could never stop loving, no matter what happens to us. I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Tears began cascading down her face like waterfalls, as she lost control of her emotions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Being with Scott, Allison knew she would always be treated like she was loved and not a body.

As of right now, she was thankful she met Scott McCall.

**Ok that was definitely my longest chappie so far. I'm glad I am done with this one cause the next chappie is a must read and you do not want to miss it. Sorry, no spoilers, you'll have to read on if you wanna find out. ;)**

**I'm very thankful for the reviews and all the ppl adding my story as faves and on alert, although I will admit I love the reviews more! I like to see feedback from you all so I know how you like it but the support is amazing so thank you. everyone**


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was the night, his night to shine. Now that he had the incriminating evidence he needed to help him play, Stiles was far from worried that he would be bench warmer at this game. He already had his gear stuffed into his bag and was currently typing away at his computer.

Although he wasn't labeled determined by his teachers, he could still set his mind to anything he wanted, and that was to solve the mystery behind Allison's scent bearing a Beta's.

"Google, Wikipedia, and other werewolf resources, you're all my best friends, well other than Scott… and maybe Derek." He muttered, scrolling through various results he found.

The game was in 45 minutes, forcing him to rush through his scavenger hunt until he clicked in the favorite's box and opened up the best site on werewolves. He typed in mate, menstrual cycle, and ovulation in the search box, coming up with nothing that related to what he needed.

"Wait a minute." He mumbled, removing his tiresome hands from his sore head that were now on the keyboard. "Pregnant." He said while he typed it in. The results of the search covered the screen in a flash, Stiles scimmed through them impatiently.

His eyes bulged and his breath stopped in his throat when his hazel eyes ran over the words he was looking for.

"_A male werewolf's mate will often bear the scent of himself to mark her from other werewolves looking to mate, whether she is werewolf or human. However, the most unique scent a female will possess is if she is pregnant. The unborn will bear a scent other werewolves will pick up, normally a foreign one, mainly due to the genes if one of the parents were human."_

Stiles was shocked, gobsmacked, stunned, every word you could think of in the dictionary that had the same definition as to how he felt as of now. "Holy… shit. It all makes sense now. She's pregnant."

The door busted open, revealing it to be Sheriff Stephen Stilinski, Stiles father. He had half his face shaved, the other half covered in cream which was now sliding off his face. He also had on his sweat pants, no shirt, and a few beads of water which now rolled down his chest with a towel thrown over his shoulder. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW GENIM!" he yelled, wielding his razor in one hand.

Quickly exiting out of the screen pulled up, he spun his chair around to face his now enraged father, something he saw almost everyday. "What! No dad, no. I… it's just…" he looked around for an excuse until his eyes landed on a Seventeen magazine Allison left from one of her and Scott's "encounters", Anna Lynne McCord was the front cover. "Naomi off of 90210 is pregnant!"

Stephen's shoulders lowered now that he was calm, although he was still a little bit tense. "What? Stiles, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you follow up on the show? She slept with that one guy… Liam! And now she's preggers, knocked up, got a bun in the oven you know." He smiled at his father, hoping to God it would lighten the suspicion off of him. "Don't you understand those slang terms?"

Stephen eyed his son warily, not too sure how to respond to what he was hearing, mainly because his son wasn't responsible, honest, nor trustworthy. Although Scott and Stiles didn't burn the house, he still came home to a destroyed kitchen.

"You're my son, I love you, but Stiles, you always manage to give me a heart attack. You sure there's no girl I need to know about?" Stephen asked, pulling his towel off his shoulder to dry his damp hair.

"Nope!" chirped back the boy.

"No babies on the way?"

"No sir, no mini Stiles running around here anytime soon!"

The teenager's response made the man sigh with relief. Now satisfied with the answer he needed, Stephen backed out of the room, facing his son. "Ok, just being a parent and making sure. Now hurry up, you got a game. This time, I expect to see you score if not on the field at least."

Stiles winked, giving his father a thumbs up as well. "Oh as you should know, _I will_ be playing in tonight's game."

Even though this first game of the season was his main priority, Stiles learned that night that his priorities had now changed. With Derek popping up unexpectedly, he wasn't exactly traceable, so it was up to Stiles to watch out for Scott, Allison, and their unborn child as well as Jackson.

XXX

Despite the freezing cold and everyone practically stepping on one another's toes, people in the audience cheered on as the referee stood on the sidelines of the opposing teams, Beacon Hills vs. Piedmont, eyeing the boys like a hawk as they ran up and down the field.

On the field and using his incredible werewolf abilities, Scott leaped over three opponents, rushing over to the net. The goalie of Piedmont practically leaped out of the way when the ball came flying towards him; had the ball gone any faster, it would have more than likely been on fire. The scoreboard now read 12 to 9, with Piedmont in the lead.

The crowd in Beacon Hills rooting section went ballistic! Standing in the crowd was Melissa, clapping happily as she watched her son running back to his side of the field. Standing alongside her was Allison and Lydia; Allison's parents Chris and Linda as well as her aunt Kate were up a row behind them.

"You're boy's looking really good out there Melissa. Way to go on those veggies, right?" asked Chris still clapping for his daughter's boyfriend.

Turning around to face Chris, Melissa responded back happily. "Thanks. As long as I'm cooking them, there's more where that's coming from."

Coach Finstock was going crazy, yelling at the top of his lungs while his hair was thrown back and forth as he flailed his arms about. "YEAH MCCALL, THAT'S RIGHT, THAT'S RIGHT!"

Sadly but surely, Stiles was on the bench once again, only this time he didn't feel like a total loser. He patiently waited on the perfect opportunity to come for his moment. He turned back to instantly find his father, who gave him a thumbs up, with Stiles winking to him in response.

"Go Scott, take em' out buddy! Show em how we do it!" yelled Stiles now standing from his seat. "And I'm all pumped right now about a game I'm not in right now."

His gaze wandered over until he met the eyes of Allison; she turned her attention away from Lydia, laughing for a bit when she spotted Stiles who nodded his head at her. She smiled sweetly and waved at him while Lydia rudely eyeballed him, rolling her eyes as she turned her attention back to the game. _"She has no idea she's carrying a baby."_

Now, it was Jackson's moment; Lydia cheered as her ex dodged a couple of players.

The new and improved Jackson, thanks to the werewolf pumping through his veins, was unstoppable. He was tearing up the field, making Coach and the audiences scream even more; he could hear Lydia's voice in his ears as well. Running alongside him was Scott and Lucas Hargrove, acting as bodyguards to the opposing players. "GO JACKSON!" screamed Lydia in the stands.

He slowed his speed for a bit when a couple of Piedmont players blocked him. "Jackson, I'm open!" yelled Lucas standing by the goal, waving his vacant hand to his teammate as Scott stood on the other side. "JACKSON! JUST PASS HIM THE BALL!" screamed Scott, angrily scolding him for trying to be more of a hotshot than a team player.

Rebelling against his teammates and coach, the jock barely missed the trio of Piedmont players waiting for him and made a beeline for the goal; sadly for him, Lucas was standing right where he was heading. Once the goal came into view as well as his teammate, he failed to stop and ran head on into Lucas, sending the latter skidding across the ground and onto his side.

Allison cupped her mouth while Lydia stood up along with the audience as the refs blew their whistles running over towards the boys. "Oh my God, what was that? I've never seen anything like that!" shrieked Kate, standing by Linda who held her hands over her chest. "He damn near broke that poor boy's neck."

"Neither have I. Jackson could've passed the ball." Muttered Allison, remaining in her seat. Lydia joined her best friend, gently plopping down before crossing her legs over her plaid blue skirt. "That tackle was much too intense, my ribs are starting to ache." Mumbled Lydia.

The mumbles in the crowd then turned to claps when Scott and Justin helped an injured Lucas off the field while Jackson followed right behind with the ref by his side. The four made it to their coach who immediately hopped out of his seat, giving the teenage boy a seat on the bench. "Dammit Whittemore, I wanted you to be aggressive, but running through your own teammates is not what I had in mind!" yelled Bobby, standing right the boy's face. "You're out of the game!"

"I don't think so Coach, you'll need me and McCall if you're gonna win this." Mumbled Jackson, cockiness and arrogance filled his tone.

"Out of the game or off the team, which will it be boy?"

Looking into the man's eyes, Jackson could practically feel the anger in the man, it was almost like a joke to him. Little did he know, Jackson could rip his throat out and shut him up just like that without much of a fight. Scott could sense the boy's lust for blood, nearly making him scared. Without any more arguing, Jackson did what he was told and took his seat on the other side of the bench away from Stiles.

"I need two more. PARKER! Get in there! And-" he narrowed his eyes at the remaining boys on the bench, well more like the underdogs. Sitting with a hopeful smirk was Stiles himself, lifting both of his arms up to where he pointed at himself. "STLINSKI! Put your arms down, you know it's not gonna happen!"

Stiles crossed him arms. "Oh really? I think it would benefit the both of us if you let me play coach."

By now, Stephen was standing up in the crowd, looking on at his son and Bobby bicker on. "Oh really how's that Stiles? Just cause you're daddy

is the sheriff doesn't mean I'm gonna put my tail between my legs. It ain't like I hand beer out to the team."

"Oh no, not even close." Stiles pulled out his cell phone and began scrolling through it as Bobby's smirk slowly faded off his face. "How about adultery? Only a button away from the whole town finding out."

"You wouldn't." growled Bobby slowly leaning for the phone only for it to be jerked away from Stiles. "Try me Bobby. Now, how about we rewind all that, huh? From I need two more to Stilinski you're in."

Growling to himself, Bobby lifted himself to his feet, gritting his teeth in frustration and popping his knuckles. "Fine. I need two more… Parker get in there… and Stilinski you're in." he painfully squeezed it out.

Everybody around them gasped in shock, mouths hanging low enough they were sure they'd fall off. Lydia sat flabbergasted. "Okay, either my ears are deceiving me or McCall's sidekick has just been placed in the game…for the first time."

"Stiles? No way." questioned Allison slowly rising up from her seat. "GO STILES!" cheered Allison followed by Stephen and a few other Beacon Hills students.

Breaking the silence, Stiles shot up and began cheering, even doing a bit of a victory dance as the crowd and his teammates slowly began clapping; even Scott was taken back when Coach Finstock put his friend in the game.

"Now boys look, we have less than three minutes. We're down three points. We need a couple more shots. McCall, Stilinski, get me those shots." Asked Bobby in the huddle of boys.

They all placed their hands together in their circle before thrusting them up into the air. "1, 2, 3 BEACON HILLS!"

The ref blew the whistle as the boys jogged onto the field. Before leaving the bench, he winked at an even more stunned Jackson. The minute the ball hit the ground, Stiles took off with it in a flash, rushing past his teammates and Piedmont's as well. The crowd went absolutely wild! Not a single person expected Stiles Stilinski to kick some serious ass on the field, let alone step foot on it. Having been glued to her seat at first, Lydia shot up and began screaming out to Stiles, cheering him on as he made his was down the field.

"YOU ARE MY HERO STILINSKI!" she screamed over Allison, making the older girl cover her ear for a bit.

Remaining on the bench was Jackson, seething with anger and jealousy. He slowly turned around to meet the eyes of his ex who took a break from her cheering; she sweetly smiled at him and cocked her head a bit before throwing up the bird and turning her attention back to the game.

Passing the ball to Scott, the dark haired teen wolf slipped past teammates Justin and Duncan then slung the stick towards the goal, the net barely catching the ball. Chris Argent even found himself at his feet yelling for Scott in happiness.

With two minutes on the clock left, the game was nearly at the end. The teams were tied 12 to 12, leaving one more shot from one team to take home the win.

Taking their positions on the field, Stiles, Scott, and the entire team of Beacon Hills were hunched over waiting for the ref to place the ball on the ground. "Last shot wins." The ref muttered.

And in an instant, the ball was already scooped up into the net… of Piedmont that is. "GET THE BALL BACK! DON'T LET THEM SCORE!" yelled Bobby, cupping his hands over his mouth hopping up and down like a hyperactive child on an overload of sugar.

Tucker Childress, the best player on the opposing team of Piedmont, led his teammates down the field over to Beacon Hills side of the field; the goalie Danny, braced himself for the shot that could make them lose this game.

Raising his stick, Tucker aimed for the winning goal, taking his sweet time to assure the shot was scored perfectly. With every once of strength in his body, he flung the ball towards the net sending it flying at an amazing speed. Allison and Lydia gripped one another as they watched Coach Finstock drop to his knees in defeat.

Al hope for Beacon Hills seemed lost… until a last minute miracle stopped the ball mid air before it could even get within feet of Danny's face; that miracle was Stiles Stilinski. Taking off as fast as his feet could carry him, he sprinted down the field with Scott by his side. Stopping in front of Piedmont's goalie, Scott looked behind himself to see 10 flashing on the screen.

Without hesitation, Stiles shot the ball toward the net but not before aiming carefully. The goalie lunged for the ball, but only ended up tripping over his own two feet, making the ball shoot past him and into the net right before the horn blew, signaling the end of the game.

They had won! Beacon Hills had won their first game of the season, a victory that would eventually lead them to state once again. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause; people even began chanting the name Stilinski. Stiles and Scott ran out to the middle of the field and leaped into the air, embracing one another in a bone-crushing hug. Other teammates ran up with them and gently slapped Stiles on the back.

People from the crowd were already rushing off the stands to congratulate their loved ones on their victory. Running up to Stiles in her 4 inch heels was Lydia, throwing herself in his arms as he caught her. "I expected you to reach your peak in this game Stilinski… well not exactly. But either way, I'm so proud of you." Said Lydia, even though her face was buried into his chest, he still could comprehend what she said.

Stiles took the opportunity to run his fingers through her long strawberry blonde hair, engulfing her in the hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist; it was a dream come true. "Umm… Stilinski I don't plan on staying attached to you all night; let go."

Snapping out of his gaze, he immediately let go of Lydia. "OH GOD! I'm so sorry! Kind of got lost in the moment… not like I enjoyed rubbing my hands all over you."

Lydia nervously nodded her head and looked away from his gaze. "Yeah… that was kind of weird wasn't it?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, but you can get away with it now that you've stepped into the light of glory with McCall. Even if you didn't win the game for us, still your performance was stupendous."

Taking this as an opportunity, Stiles chose to tell her once again how he felt, how gorgeous she was, and how she deserved to be treated like a princess.

"Lydia, hearing you say those words means a lot to me. I can barely breath even looking at you. Feel that?" he gently grabbed her hand and dragged it to his chest, feeling his heart thump strongly against his chest. "And no that's not from running, that is you making my heart about to jump out of my chest. I can be the one for you if you let me try."

Lydia Martin was so stunned she didn't know what to say; sure Jackson cared about her and they'd been together for quite some time, but he never really expressed his love for her like this. Before she could respond back, Stiles teammates rushed towards him and Lydia, lifting him off his feet and holding him up in the air.

"STILINKSI, STILINSKI, STILINSKI!"

Scott stood implanted in the same spot he'd been in as he watched his teammates haul Stiles away slowly, Lydia in tow with them. Even though he didn't win the game, he was still happy as ever for his friend. "SCOTT!" screamed the faint voice of Allison.

Turning around, his smile became even wider when he saw her, his Allison jogging over to him pushing through the small crowd of people. Her long brunette hair trailed behind her and her hoop earring dangled as she raced over to her boyfriend; he expected a hug but not her leaping onto his chest. Allison jumped into Scott's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he twirled her around and around.

Nearly making himself very dizzy, he placed her down on her feet as her smile then faded. Dizziness and nausea overcame Allison hitting her like a brick wall, making the young girl stumble a bit. She'd fallen to her feet had Scott not threw his arm behind her back. "Hey, are you ok? You look pale again." Asked Scott with deep concern in his eyes.

Taking a few deep breaths to keep the bile down her throat, she looped a strand of brunette hair behind her ear. "Yeah… just got a little dizzy for a bit." She held her hand to her head.

"I'll go get your mom if you want-"

"Scott, no I'm fine. Look, you guys just won the first game of the season; you should be the happiest guy in Beacon Hill right now."

"I am happy. I got you and that's just all I need." He gripped the end of her hair and slowly pulled her into a warm kiss. "I love you."

Allison could feel the tears stinging the corner of her eyes. She wiped away before they even had the chance to run down his face. "I love you too. I'll always love you no matter what."

Walking up behind the teenage lovers was Chris, stopping dead in his tracks once he caught sight of his daughter and Scott. Sad to say, but it was true, she wasn't a baby any more; his little girl was blossoming into a young woman whether he liked it or not.

Wanting to respect their time together before they left since it was a school night, he slowly backed up as his wife and sister were walking over to him.

Standing close by him was Melissa McCall, looking on happily at her son and his girlfriend. Unbeknownst to her, before Scott was bitten and before Allison and her family moved to Beacon Hills, he was a bit of a loner and didn't have many friends, although he had Stiles.

They were friends with Jackson before middle school, but due to Jackson's early journey into puberty and his athletic abilities, he strayed away from them and made his way into the popular clique, leaving Scott and Stiles.

That was then, but now he was happy to see her son moving on with somebody he loved.

**Ok so I was wrong, not this chapter but the next will be the turning point in the story I have been waiting to publish. I'm almost finished with it the upcoming chapter, but I have plans to work on my other fic.**

**I love you all and thank you for the support, it really means a lot to me. And for that, I will update as soon as I can. Meanwhile enjoy the story.**

**Beachbunnyluvsu**


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly but surely, Allison tip toed down the stairs of her house that Friday night, acting as if the lightest touch on a step would set off a series of alarms and code reds like it would to an escaped convict from Alcatraz prison.

She cringed when she heard the faintest creak, even going as far as to stop breathing to assure she hadn't been caught; looking left, right, and then left she stepped down stair by stair until she finally reached the bottom one, stepping onto the tile floor.

Reaching into her purse, Allison pulled out her car keys just as she gingerly began to turn the knob. "ALLISON!" yelled a feminine voice, making the 17-year-old jump.

She spun around in her tan boots, only to meet the deep glares of her father Chris, mother Linda, and Aunt Kate. "Note to self: use the window like most normal teenagers who sneak out." She mumbled loudly.

"You damn right kiddo." Muttered Kate, taking a sip of her Scotch. "If not, you could've gone out the basemen like I used to."

Linda turned and pointed to the couch, "Sit. Now." It was safe to assume she wore the pants in the house. Allison obeyed, scooting her feet on the floor as she slowly walked over to the couch. "FASTER!" Linda bellowed, making her daughter pick up the pace.

Plopping on the soft cushion, the teen crossed her arms, waiting for the hail of words the adults were sure to throw at her. Evilly eyeing the door, Allison mentally battled with herself as to whether or not she should stay or just walk out and disregard her parents' orders.

Linda watched her daughter sternly, hands on her hips, and a serious look on her face which screamed no bullshit. "Allison Michelle Argent, just where do you think you're going at this time of night?"

"I already told you, out… to a party with Scott, Lydia, and our frie-"

"Absolutely not." Muttered Chris through gritted teeth. "You'll be staying here tonight, and every other night until further notice."

Allison's head shot up when she was denied her freedom. "What? No! Why?" she retorted, rubbing her temple out of frustration. "What did I do wrong now?"

From behind her back, Linda pulled out something that took the girl's breath away, something every teenager concealed from their parent. Allison's eyes widened when she eyed the object: a torn condom wrapper, Magnum.

"Oh… that. Obviously you don't need an explanation for that." She weakly said, unable to look away from Chris' disappointed gaze.

"We taught you better then this Allison. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Chris, standing over by Kate.

Linda began pacing back and forth in front of Allison, ranting on and on about premarital

sex, unplanned pregnancy, and STDs. She was already one fiery wench, but now that she learned her baby girl was having sex, she felt as if she failed as a parent.

"Don't you realize the risks you're taking, not to forget, having sex with a werewolf! Scott could've killed you! You know how hard it is for him to control himself around you!" bellowed Chris, walking up to his daughter.

"He loves me, he'd never hurt me! And besides we use protection." Shot back Allison.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! AS YOUR MOTHER, I DON'T APPRECAITE YOU HAVING SEX IN MY HOUSE!" screamed Linda pointing at the stairs. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!"

Kate sat her glass on the coaster and smacked her lips. "Ok normally, I'm the source of the drama and action here, but tonight, I just want it to be cool. We'll just collect ourselves and talk about this in the morning. Besides, Allison has a doctor's appointment at 10."

"There's nothing to talk about. End of conversation." Retorted Chris turning from his sister back to his daughter. "Do I have to drag you up the stairs?"

Fighting back the emotions welling up inside her, the frustrated teen looked back between her parents and her aunt, who refused to back down just because she didn't get her way. Letting out a sob, Allison hopped off the couch pushing past the adults and up the stairs which led to her bedroom.

She slammed the door before falling onto her bed, allowing her warm tears to be soaked up by Mr. Bear as she cradled him. Wiping the tears, her eyes fell upon the window, her curtains danced in the breeze as they blew the light fabric.

Sniffing, she looked back to the door before she came to the conclusion: screw it, rules are meant to be broken.

Sliding off her bed, she stomped over to the window and threw it open. As the cool winter breeze lightly hit her cheeks. Looking back a final time, she threw one leg out and made her escape.

XXX

Parties in general thrown in the small town of Beacon Hills were often kept down at a tolerable level; as for tonight, they had started their season off with a victory and boy did they plan on celebrating.

The neighbors didn't feel like dealing with the kids nor did the kids feel like dealing with the neighbors, so like responsible teenagers, they took their alcohol-filled fun to the woods.

Gathered in a vacant area where there were fewer trees, were the kids of Beacon Hills High, circling around a large bonfire; above it hang a pirate piñata, Piedmont's mascot, dangling right above the flames.

The party was already jumping! Drake's _I'm on One_ was blaring on the surround sound stereo system of Danny's Mustang, filling the woods with music. Teenagers were either drinking, smoking, or bumping and grinding on each other; some danced so hard, drinks rained on the crowd.

Having arrived an hour ago Scott, Stiles, and Allison met up with Jackson and Lydia, whom also came together.

The sight of Stiles and Lydia associating together made Jackson sick, so sick he could puke his guts out at any given time without the help of liquor; especially after she cheered him on in the stands and hugged him. "After Ethan lost a bet, he had to go get it pierced." Said Lydia, taking more than a sip out of her cup.

"No way! I'm not even gonna ask if it hurt cause even the lightest tap makes you want to cry. But how did they do it?"

"Do what, pierce his penis?"

"I mean was he just sitting there or was it… you know…" he kind of stretched out his hands to emphasize what he meant.

"Did he have an erection while he got it pierced? I don't think that's how it works Stiles."

Both teens laughed as they knocked back their cups, filling their mouths with alcohol. "This has got to be the vilest yet craziest conversation I ever had, yet it's very interesting."

"Yeah, being weird has good points to it sometimes."

"It sure beats acting superficial and stressing over hair, nails, and other cosmetics."

Jackson shook his head in agony and disgust, licking his lips before he knocked back his beer. "Damn, for some reason Danny's stories sound more appealing than this crap."

Unbeknownst to the group, Derek hung close by, blending in with the high school kids. Now that he was certain Allison was carrying Scott's child, he made it his personal job to watch over her. He'd have to find the perfect chance to pull the expectant father or Stiles away to break the news.

Scott had an arm around Allison's shoulder while she had hers around his waist. Both teens were laughing, happy to see their best friends enjoying the other's company. "Stiles and Lydia are getting along pretty good, huh?" she asked.

Scott knocked back his tequila, wincing as it ran down his throat. "I know right. What has this world come to? Now that you think about it, I like her better this way."

Allison puckered her glossy lips and then shook her head, wavering around her bouncy curls. "I guarantee you by Monday, she'll be back to herself in no time."

"Then we'll just have to see about that."

Although Allison leaned more towards the studious and good-girl type, she found herself glancing around for a drink, presumably alcohol to drown her worries. "I'm gonna go get a drink, you guys want one?" asked Allisom.

"Definitely!" beamed Jackson, chugging his beer then tossing the empty bottle away. Before taking off, Allison had failed to catch Stiles' nervous expression. Thankfully, she hadn't been drinking since they arrived, so it was all good. _"I can't let her drink; it would definitely harm the baby." _He quickly shot up and trailed behind her. "Stiles? I can get you something-"

"Oh no. I'm pretty picky with my choices of liquor. Did you know dark liquor makes me sick to my stomach?"

"No I didn't. Thanks for the tip."

Smirking, the beautiful brunette made her way to a keg where she began filling a plastic cup when she felt someone's gaze go through her; she whipped around, and was surprised to see an extremely handsome blonde boy looking down at her. "Hey Brody." She said, politely smiling at him.

"What's up gorgeous?" He coolly asked, titling his head to the side as if he were studying her, but then replaced his smile with a frown upon seeing Stiles. "And…friend?" he questioned hopefully.

"Uh… ding ding ding! Good answer!" Retorted Stiles, offering a sarcastic smile. "Also the friend of _her boyfriend_ who happens to be standing over there." He pointed over to Scott, Brody not even bothering to turn around. "Take the hint, she's not available."

Brody licked his lips as he eyed Allison then turned evil eyed when he shot back at Stiles. "Hey I'm just being friendly. We've already met."

Being in Lydia's circle, Allison was quick to meet the popular crowd, as well as college students. At a frat party on her second week being in Beacon Hills did she meet Brody Crimshaw. He made it evident that he was attracted to her, but she politely turned him down.

Stiles opted to stay by her side until he heard his name being called. "STILINSKI!" screamed Danny, walking along with Justin and some of their teammates, arms extended out with a beer bottle in his hand. "MY MAIN MAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BRO! YOU GOT A KEG WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!"

"Oh no, I'm good Danny." Stiles retorted shaking his hands at him. Despite his pleas, the boys each grabbed a hold of him, hauling him away from Allison. What pissed him off more was the smile Brody wore across his face; if only he could smack it off him.

"_This is bad, really really bad!" _thought Stiles as he turned back to Allison and Brody, falling back farther and farther away as his group of teammates practically dragged him towards the keggers. Although he was being pulled away, Stiles couldn't help but think something about Brody sent chills down his spine; even though he didn't meet him until tonight, he'd seen him somewhere.

"So what's up, I haven't seen you since we last went bowling. You've been partying a lot lately?"

"Oh if you mean by being locked in the house watching reruns of Gossip Girl with a tub of ice cream, then yeah I've been partying alright."

"How about we start our own little party by me getting you a drink?"

Nodding her head slowly, Allison smiled at him. "Yeah, I'd like that. How about a strawberry daiquiri, they're really good."

Giving her a flirtatious wink, he playfully cupped her face, making her pull away slightly. "Anything for pretty girls."

Brody turned and walked towards the crowd, getting lost in it as he searched for a cooler loaded with beers. Once he found a red one, he kicked it open and pulled out wine cooler before he slowly walked over to a tree, taking cover. Assuring no one was watching, he slipped a pill into the drink as he made his way back to Allison.

Sadly for him, the drugged beverage was knocked viciously from his grip as a muscular body ran into him full force. "Hey asshole, that was my dr-" a pair of hands wrapping around his shirt collar stopped him in mid-sentence as Derek slammed the boy into a tree.

"You mean _her_ drink which you drugged so you can have advantage over her when she's unconscious and unable to fight back." Growled Derek, pushing Brody into the tree harder while he grunted in pain. "Look man, it's just Tylenol, okay? I get these migraines at the craziest ti-"

"If I even catch you talking to her let alone looking at her, I'll fucking end you. Got it, pretty boy?" growled Derek pushing the boy into the tree even harder. Receiving the message loud and clear, Brody pulled away from Derek and stumbled a bit, bumping into nearby partygoers before he fled.

Meanwhile Scott sat back waiting on Allison with Lydia, and an impatient and annoyed Jackson who knocked back another shot. Stiles and Lydia had actually gotten along a lot better than they did at formal; they had slowly but surely bonded over the most random of subjects.

Feeling uneasy as time flew by, Scott found himself looking around for Allison. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go look for my missing girlfriend. Can you try not to kill one another?"

Jackson smirked as he held up his beer. "No need to warn me, I already got my gun cocked McCall." He knocked his beer back.

"Good. Then I'll be waiting for you to wrap your lips around the barrel and pull the trigger." Muttered Lydia with her arms crossed. "Douchebag." She checked her nails, acting as casual as ever while he evilly eyeballed her.

"You know, I wonder what it is I saw in you." Jackson hissed at his ex, throwing down his empty bottle.

"Hmmm… my body. Well you adored my lips, my boobs, and my personality. By the way, you ever tell your friends about your little nickname sugar lump-"

"LYDIA! Shall we not!" Jackson leaned forward, half whispering half screaming

Scott couldn't help but laugh despite his on and off hatred for Jackson; he quickly paced around searching for Allison.

As he was doing so, not too far away his mentor Derek took over Allison-watch as he joined her by the tree. "Well well, look who came out of the dark and joined society. Derek Hale." She smiled at him.

"Just so you know it, I never miss a party. I just prefer to keep to myself and do my own thing without people in my ear all the time."

"Understandable," Allison shook her head in agreement. "You don't grow tired of me do you?" she joked around like she was going to cry.

He couldn't help but laugh at the teenage girl; unlike most girls, Allison was kind and genuine. It was much too hard to be mad or rude to her for Derek. "No, BFFs forever. So, how have you been lately?"

Shaking her head slowly Allison retorted. "I've been better." She chewed her lip.

"Oh yeah. And how's that? You're always the happiest girl around."

"Other than the fact that I'll be grounded until I'm 18, I've been sick a lot, I'm tired not to mention irritable, I love everything one minute then hate it the next, I'm fat, oh and not to mention I literally crapped my pants in school."

The last part made Derek's eyes shoot open. "What? No way! And I thought pissing my pants in the third grade play was embarrassing."

Both young people shared a quick laugh, giggling like kids until their ribs began to ache. They then fell into an uncomfortable silence until Derek broke it. "So, about you being sick. What do you think it is the flu?"

Furrowing her brows, she looked down at the ground, tugging at her red blouse she wore under her tan jacket. "It makes no sense. I'm hungry all the time yet I hurl everything I eat and that sucks by the way since food is one of my many loves. I'm sure its that." She looked back up into the Alpha's eyes.

Derek's gaze fell to the ground, worry spread all over his face; as of now, the scent of the unborn Beta evaded his nose. Immediately catching onto his expression Allison shot back. "It's not like I'm dying. I'm fine. It's just the flu." She gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Allison… I'm not so sure if that's it." He looked up to meet her gaze which now turned to scared. "Look where's Scott?"

Before she could respond, Allison found her hands shooting on her ears as the annoying screech of a megaphone interrupted their conversation. Looking up, Lucas stood on the back of a truck as the alarmed kids calmed down. "Attention Beacon Hills students, we've just got word that the cops are on the way. Party is officially over! Ya'll better get your asses home!"

For about half a second the quiet lingering around the crowd turned to screams and chaos as high school kids fought to get to their vehicles, nearly trampling one another. Shoving, kicking, as well as leaping over one another, it was a fight to the finish line.

Allison was much too scared to move, more frightened of the stampede around her than the cops. As for Derek, he immediately took action, grabbing the younger girl's forearm and tugging her with him. "WE'LL CATCH UP WITH THE OTHERS LATER! JUST COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" He had to keep her safe at no cost. Wrapping an arm around her back, he used his free arm to act as a shield against her belly as they trudged through the sea of drunken minors.

While Derek and Allison headed for the temporary parking lot, Scott, Lydia, and Jackson were fighting through the crowd as well, leaping and shoving through warm bodies. "THE NIGHT I HAD TO WEAR MY TALLEST HEELS!" screeched Lydia.

Disoriented and slightly buzzed, Stiles miraculously made his way out of the crowd and towards Scott and their classmates.

In the parking lot, kids leaped into cars and sped off into the night nearly hitting one another like a bumper car game. Although he didn't drive tonight, Derek already planeed their escape, spotting Stiles' Jeep in the fray; sadly, Allison was accidently pushed away from him and into the sea of kids. "DEREK!" she turned back and threw her arm out to him.

"ALLISON! DON'T MOVE!" he yelled, shoving a boy out of the way. "I'LL COME GET YOU!"

"I CAN'T!" the fight against the pile of bodies was pointless, exhausting her to where they practically carried her through. At first she lost hope, until someone tugged her arm.

"WHERE'S YOUR FRIENDS?" screamed Brody over the various voices, dragging her to a red Corvette.

"I LOST THEM!"

Shoving the key in the lock, the college student threw the door open for the school girl. "Get in! I'll get you home!" she wasted no time and threw herself in the car, fastening her seatbelt in a hurry. He hopped in alongside her and did the same, throwing the car in drive and taking off.

Derek shoved through a pair of girls in time to see Allison get in the car with Brody. Reacting, he hauled ass, pushing through every kid and giving chase. Unfortunately for the werewolf, a Honda Civic backed up much too fast, striking him in the side and sending him skidding across the grass, landing shoulder first.

He looked up to see the Corvette peer off into the night with the other cars. "SHIT!" he roared pounding his fist into the earth.

"DEREK!" screamed Scott, running alongside his friends. The older Beta turned to see his first pack member running to his aid while the second one unlocked his Porsche with the car keys.

Jackson rushed up to his vehicle and threw open his door as Lydia did to hers as well. Scott and Stiles leaned down to assist the fallen friend. "Are you ok?" Scott asked, pulling his pack leader to his feet.

Growling, the Alpha werewolf retorted bitterly. "I'm just peachy… fuck no I'm not ok! I dislocated my shoulder." Thanks to the amazing healing abilities, Derek threw his arm back into place, popping it so violently it made poor Lydia jump.

"Oh sweet agony." She muttered clutching her wrist.

"Look, we don't have time to sit here talking. We got to go, now." Derek ordered more than asked. Scott glanced around, taking notice on his girlfriend's absence. He cupped his hands to his mouth. "ALLISON! ALLISON!"

"Forget it, its no use. She already left."

"But… with who?"

"That blonde toolbox Brody. He got her in his car when that fucking car hit me."

Lydia arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow in confusion. "So… how is that bad? Brody is a friend."

"Believe me, that guy's intentions aren't so friendly. Get in, I'll explain every gory detail." He groaned, clutching his aching shoulder.

The high schoolers did as they were instructed and got in their respected vehicles, Scott however, took over in Stiles' Jeep. The two cars sped off into the night with the other cars just as the flashing police lights danced in the distance.

XXX

Completely ignoring the numerous street signs he passed in the red Corvette, Brody sped down the street leading to a peaceful neighborhood as if he were on the freeway; Allison made sure her seat belt was properly fastened.

"Woah slow down Brody. You remember my house is around here right?" rambled Allison clutching onto the seatbelt. "And what if little kids are out?"

"Yeah I know. But seriously, who goes the speed limit? So lame." He coolly drove the vehicle with one hand while his elbow was propped on the window, leaning back in the seat.

Allison lowered her head like a scared rabbit, keeping her eyes on Brody while his were fixated on the road. "So, what does that make me?" she squeaked.

The college stud turned his attention away from the road to focus his attention on the younger girl. "Well I like you. So consider yourself in the safe zone."

"… Thanks. I like you too." The vibrating in her side allowed her to release her grip on the seatbelt, shoving her hands into her pocket and pulling out her phone as she put her fingers to work with the buttons.

"_Wher r u?" _flashed the obnoxious white letters on the screen, the caller ID read Scott.

Much too busy spelling out the words in her text, she failed to notice Brody looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. Like a true girl, she added a few xo's to the end of the text along with a funny face before sending it off to Scott.

"_Caught a ride wit Brody. B home soon. XOXO _XP._"_

Clearing her throat, she looped a dark strand of hair behind her ear then gave a stone hard stare out the window.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Asked Brody, eyeing her from head to toe, making Allison uneasy. She fidgeted with the zipper to her jacket, trying to calm her nerves.

"Yes Brody. I practically slip in the drool guys leave when I walk into the room." Allison threw out with a strong hint of sarcasm, with a bit of fear caked in her voice. The emotions she desperately wanted to escape from her chest fled once her house came into view; at the same time her phone vibrated in her pocket again.

"Oh, here I am. Thanks for the ride." Using her index and thumb finger, she pulled the stubborn lock out of place and gripped the handle. Unbeknownst to her, Brody clicked the lock back in and sped right on by the house making Allison turn to him. "What the hell? I have to go home, Brody. I'm already grounded."

Licking his lips, the blonde kept his gaze on the road. "Well I don't want you to go."

Mouth gaping and hands shaking, Allison slumped in her seat shaking her head as the phone vibrated again in her pocket; it was as if she was glued in this position. "Brody, this isn't funny." She seemed to have trouble finding her voice. Rushing, she shoved her hands into her pocket and pulled out her phone, quickly scrolling through the contacts.

Just when she landed in the H's, the phone was snatched up by Brody, who shoved it into his pocket. "That would've been a burden." He turned to face the scared teen with an evil smirk on his face.

While Brody had poor Allison trapped in his car, Scott, Stiles, and Derek flew through the night in Stiles' blue Jeep searching for her. Scott had the wheel while a still buzzed Stiles looked to the left as Derek looked to the right.

Jackson and Lydia searched around in his silver Porsche.

"What'd she say when you texted her?" asked the older Beta, searching through the darkness for Allison.

Scott held his foot down on the gas harder as the trio fled down the street. "That she caught a ride with Brody Crimshaw and he's taking her home. Still, something isn't right, I can feel it."

"Yeah me too. That guy smelled like trouble. You should've seen how he looked at her." Growled Derek, cracking his knuckles.

A disgusting burp escaped from Stiles mouth as he hung his head out the vehicle. "Oh crap." He coughed a bit.

Derek turned around in the passenger seat to examine the drunken teenager. "What now? Don't get sick on us Stiles. But then again, it's your car so-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be sick but it's not the crappy beer. About that guy, Brody Crimshaw, you ever heard of the name Scott?"

"Kinda, but I never paid much attention to it before." Retorted Scott turning a corner a bit too fast.

"It just hit me! I remember going through police reports on my dad's desk one night and I came across his files. He's had all kind of charges against him dropped."

"And your point is?" Derek sniffed around for Allison or the baby's scent.

"One of those charges was date rape."

The two Betas' breath caught in their throats, eyes as wide as dinner plates, and fear mixed with anger flooded their chest. Scott pushed down on the gas harder by now, shooting down the street. "If he lays a finger on her, I'll fucking kill him." Muttered Scott, his eyes now turned a golden yellow.

Making a hard left nearly a block from Allison's house, Brody sped down the street while a sniffing Allison helplessly tugged at the door handle. "Just give it up, darling. It'll make it easier if you just relax."

"You don't have to do this. Take me back or just let me out here, I'll walk home! Please, I won't tell." Whimpered Allison, warm tears spilled down her cheeks.

Brody began snickering at his own sick game. "That's what they all say. But not all of them keep quiet. I want to believe you, but the risk of getting caught is huge."

Once a black Infiniti came into view, Brody slowed down to keep all suspicion off of him, going at a slower pace than before. Seeing this as an opportunity of escape, Allison acted quickly; she punched him in the nads, and made a grab for the door, unlocking it and throwing it open. Freedom was only seconds away.

Sadly for her, Brody was quick too. He sucked up the pain and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling the girl back into the car and slamming the door. He then zoomed off, one hand on the wheel while he used the other to restrain his prisoner.

"Help me…!" Allison banged on the glass window.

"Shut up Allison, before I make you shut up!"

Her seatbelt was still stretched across her chest and her hands were now scratching at her attacker's face. "BITCH!" roared Brody in pain after Allison scratched him on the cheek, digging in deep enough to make it bleed. As Allison put up a fight, Brody only became madder and frustrated, slamming his foot down even harder on the gas.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP THE CAR I'M GETTING OUT!" screamed Allison pulling at the lock once again.

She pulled the lock up, and threw open the door throwing her body out as the Corvette sped down the street, but the safety device kept her in her seat. "ALLISON, GET BACK IN HERE! DON'T!"

Allison let out a scream of fear and for help as she managed to throw one foot out of the car. Brody was much more worried about her slipping away than where he was going; a horrible mistake which would cost them.

The car sped towards a truck parked on the side of the street, but Brody shot up quick enough to prevent a collision, but still clipped the end of the car. Doing a complete 180, the deadly combination of speed and turning sent the car flipping upside down and skidding across the neighborhood street. Allison and Brody unleashed ear pitching screams from within the vocal cords until they came to an abrupt end when the totaled Corvette slammed into an Acura, setting off the car alarm.

A few house down, an older man in his late twenties threw open his front door, with his wife and children in tow. "Priscilla call the ambulance! Get Nolan and Chelsea back inside." The blonde haired woman nodded and agreement, before turning to the small kids and ushering them inside.

"Mommy, what's going on?" asked the little boy tiredly.

The young mother scooped the boy into her arms while she led her daughter into the house with her. "Something bad happened sweetheart. Let daddy handle it."

Brody lat out a painful groan as he cautiously slipped his bruised and battered body out from the broken driver's side window. Shocked and disoriented, he made a grab for something reliable to hold him up, only to slide onto his backside. Then it clicked in his head when he finally came to: Allison!

"Allison!" he limped as fast as one leg could carry him to the passenger side, kneeling down to find the unconscious girl lying inside the car. Her face had too many cuts to count and the sight of her was brutal. "No…" He reached over to check for a pulse when he heard a voice behind him.

"HEY YOU! STOP! STOP HIM!" yelled the husband and father who happened to witness the wreck. Ignoring the pain, Brody ran off into the night, leaving Allison for dead. The man stopped once he lost the latter, but not before getting a good look at his face. Instinctively, he rushed over to the passenger side where Allison lay unresponsive.

"Can you hear me? Ma'am? Help's on the way."

He began waving his arms once the blue and red lights came into view. Thank God for teenagers on Friday night, after all or else the cops and ambulance wouldn't have gotten there any quicker.

XXX

No matter how many times Lydia got the voice mail from Allison's phone, she continued to call and call, praying her friend was home safe and would pick up. A small whimper escaped her lips as the voicemail shot through her ear again. "Please, God, please pick up the phone." She muttered, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. "Something must've happened."

Jackson slowed down for the speed bump in front of them. "Lydia, just stop before you give yourself a heart attack. She has to be ok."

"And what if she's not, Jackson?" she sharply retorted, tears threatened to fall down her face.

"We're gonna find her. We're gon-"

Sadly, the third Beta was proved wrong when the overwhelming sounds of sirens filled the night. Lydia went from sniffles and a few tears to full on sobbing now.

Gripping his wheel, Jackson did something he did on rare occasions. He prayed.

XXX

Within minutes, the EMTs loaded Allison on a stretcher and wrapped her in a head brace. Stephen had arrived not too long ago and just got through interviewing the witness and his wife. He then walked over to meet with his well-trusted Deputy Marci Hawkins.

"What we got Hawkins?" he asked crunching over the small shards of glass.

"Neighbor here says he heard a young woman in distress while the family was in the middle of dinner. Came out to investigate, and found a red Corvette upside down. The driver crawled out, checked on the passenger, but she was unconscious. He fled the scene."

"They got a good look at the driver; blonde hair, muscular build, red flannel shirt and jeans, late teens to early twenties." She finished leading him over to the destroyed vehicle.

"And the passenger. What's her condition?" asked Stephen, looking up to see the EMTs rolling the young victim over towards them.

"She's in critical condition. Not any older than eighteen I'd say. She might be one of the runaway puppies from the party we were assigned to crash in the woods."

Once the EMTs rolled by with the stretcher, Stephen's eyes got huge and his heart went to his knees. "Allison?" his gaze fell upon her bruised and bloody face, almost sending him to his knees. "Sir, you know this girl?" Hawkins placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Yes… she's one of my son's friends. How did she end up here?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Can't say, but this vehicle was reported stolen a couple of days ago. What she was doing in it, I don't know." Hawkins crossed her arms.

Unable to respond, the sheriff was brought to his senses when the African- American male EMT spoke. "Her abdomen is swollen. It couldn't have possibly been from the crash." He gently lifted her blouse, revealing the bump. "Oh my God… she's pregnant. She needs medical attention immediately."

Marci turned to them quickly, rushing over to the pair. "Can you tell how far long she is?" she asked, gingerly rubbing Allison's baby bump.

"Not right now, but if we knew, we'd know what we're dealing with. They'll have to perform an ultrasound on her to tell. Let's just hope they both pull through."

Stephen rubbed both his hands over his face, fighting back the strong urge to cry. At precisely the same time, the all-too-familiar Jeep pulled up to the scene, tires screeching on the concrete.

All three boys leaned in their seats at the tragedy in front of them, catching sight of the battered Corvette. "No…" mouthed Derek hopping out of the Jeep. He ran over to the crash followed by Scott and then Stiles.

Stephen sniffed a bit, pulling himself together as he watched Scott race past Derek and his son to the ambulance. Three cops threw themselves in front of him, restraining him as he fought back. "IS IT HER? IS IT ALLISON? LET ME SEE HER, PLEASE! MR. STILINSKI!"

Circling his foot on the concrete, Stephen slowly approached the distraught teenager. "Let him through! Let him get by!" he demanded, walking to the ambulance as he threw up an arm; the EMT's kept the stretcher on the ground.

The minute the cops released him, Scott jogged over to the stretcher where his girlfriend lay. The minute he laid eyes on her, he broke down. "Allison, I'm here. Don't die on me please. I'm not gonna leave you again!" he gently stroked her blood soaked hair.

"Scott-"

"WHERE IS HE? I WANT THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" he was so full of rage, hungry for revenge, he punched a dent in the ambulance, making the EMTs jump in fear.

"Scott." Stephen approached the boy from behind, grabbing and holding him in place. For the first two minutes, Scott kicked and screamed, fighting against the Sheriff's hold until he could fight no more. "Breathe. Breathe."

"Scott, we need to know how far along she is." Stephen said, pointing to Allison as she was loaded into the ambulance. Blinded by tears, Scott turned to face the elder Stilinski.

"What do you mean? How far long?"

"You don't know."

The dark haired teenage boy shook his head, confused just tattooed all over his face. "Scott… she's pregnant."

**It breaks my heart to have to do that to Allison, but that's how they all find out... well the ones who don't know that is. I finally feel like I have reached my goal of putting out the revealization of Allison's pregnancy. Thank you all readers for being so patient and reviewing on this story. Support is a great motivation along with getting to the part where the baby is born. Keep reviweing and reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

One of the many things Scott hated was hospitals. The sounds, the smells, and the drop dead atmosphere. He sat on a hard chair staring into space, hoping and praying that somehow Allison and the baby would be ok. Seated by him was Stiles, leaned forward in his seat with his hands over his head; across from them were Derek, Jackson, and Lydia.

Derek honestly couldn't give two shits about humans, but tonight he found himself scared shitless at the sight of Allison and the crash. Jackson shed his tough guy image and found himself fighting back tears at the thought of losing Allison. Tears freely flowed down Stiles' face as he focused on remaining calm and strong. And finally Lydia, the normally clean and dolled-up beauty was now a hot mess from all the crying; every bit of mascara was running down her cheeks with her warm tears and she had long forgotten about her aching feet in her heels. "She can't die. She just can't." muttered Lydia, wiping her cheeks with tissue.

"On my father's grave, if the cops don't get to Brody, then I'll be more than happy to save them the trouble." Muttered Jackson, balling up a paper cup out of frustration. "Oh you better believe I'm with you on that one." Joined in Derek who lifted himself out of his seat to vent his anger and frustration by pacing.

All the voices surrounding the teen wolf were currently being blocked out while he blankly stared at the floor, hands crossed in his lap. Sheriff Stilinski's words echoed in his ears, from the minute they left his lips up til now. _"Scott, she's pregnant."_ Those words made him come to the inevitable realization that life would change from this point on, for him and Allison. He loved her, but part of him felt like he wasn't ready to take on this responsibility. Was Scott really ready to become a father?

He didn't snap out of his haze until the familiar scent of his mother, Melissa, filled his nose. The sound of her sneakers on the freshly waxed floor stopped the sidebar conversations between the others. "Oh honey…" she barely squeezed out, leaning forward to engulf her son in a hug. Following closely behind her were Allison's parents Chris and Linda, along with Kate, all of them with concerned looks on their faces. It was obvious Linda had been crying since her red eyes gave it away.

Stiles, Jackson, and Lydia all shot out of their seats, accepting hugs from all the adults as well. "I'm so glad you're all ok." Kate whispered as she soothingly rubbed Lydia's back. She pulled away, only to meet the 16-year-old's watery eyes. "Yeah, we're all fine, but Allison… we don't even know. It was over two hours ago." Lydia mumbled.

Just as the agitated group of people were speaking amongst one another, a doctor donning scrubs and a mask slowly approached them. "Mr. and Mrs. Argent?" he asked, pulling his clipboard up to his chest. The concerned parents gently pushed past the numerous bodies to get to the doctor. "Yes, that's us. They say our daughter was in a car crash." Said Chris, clutching his wife close to him.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's the situation. We were very concerned with internal injuries she sustained in the crash; fractured ribs, internal bleeding, and a possible spinal cord injury." He finished with a grim tone lingering in his voice. The word "spinal" stopped everyone's breath in their throat. "However, when we were almost complete with the surgery, these injuries didn't appear as bad as before when she first came. Also, the gash in her head seemed to have healed in a miraculous amount of time. It's a miracle!" he beamed stretching his arms out, clipboard still in hand.

Some consisting of Lydia, Stiles, and Kate were ecstatic to hear of Allison's miracle survival and recovery while others remained confused or stunned. Chris' dark gaze slowly went to Scott who looked back at him with teary eyes. The doctor was almost unable to respond since all the concerned people bombarded him with questions, asking when to see her, if she was alright, and how long she would stay. "Come now, everyone. At least we know she'll be fine. Now if you may doctor, can we see our daughter?" asked Linda.

The grey haired doctor nodded his head in happiness, but then shot his finger up for one more thing. "Oh and I forgot to mention how lucky the baby is as well. We were deeply concerned before examining Allison…"

Kate shook her head when the words escaped the man's mouth, her caramel curls bouncing with her in the process as she threw her hand up to stall the doctor. "WHOA! Um… excuse me doctor; did you just throw out baby? As in pregnant?"

Melissa cupped her hands over her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes as her head shot over to Scott, who looked away to escaped her eyes, the pain and hurt were deep within them. "Scott, do you know anything about this?" The response she got from him was a half nod and a blank look. "Scott?" she questioned him again. If looks could kill, Scott would be 6 feet under with the sleeping dead with the way Chris stared him down, shooting daggers. Even Lydia and Jackson appeared shocked.

Hoping to avoid an ugly confrontation, Melissa turned to her co-worker and motioned for him to lead Allison's parents away towards the elevator. The good man immediately led both adults away to their daughter's room; both Chris and Linda turned back repeatedly at Scott, the father of their upcoming grandchild. As they strode down the hallway, Chris was even madder now that he lost all opportunities to do bodily harm to Scott. As he passed by a tall grey trash bin, with all his might he kicked it hard enough to send it flying and the contents of it in the air as well. Doctors, nurses, and patients passing by quickly dodged it; hell, it nearly hit an elderly man in a wheelchair.

Kate gingerly took her jacket out of Lydia's grasp before jogging to catch up with her angry brother and his equally angry wife. "He's gonna kill you McCall, not tonight, not tomorrow, but one day surely if my brother ever sees you. I fear for my safety being by him, but that's my niece in there and I need to see her. I'll see you all soon." She sweetly nodded at Lydia before leaving them all in the dust, leaving the group packed in the hallway.

Scott could only look away in shame, unable to ignore the fact that he hurt the one person who never failed him before: his mother. She was currently rubbing her hands over her temple, still praying that somebody would slap her awake from this unbelievable nightmare. "Mom… I'm sorry." Was all Scott could really say, knowing it wouldn't get better or easier over night. He looked up to meet her dark chocolate eyes at precisely the same time.

Sighing deeply, Derek lightly circled his foot on the tile floor while Stiles twiddled with his jacket zipper. Lydia and Jackson looked over at the speechless duo. With her hazel eyes coated lightly with bronze eye shadow, her cherry pink lips, and her small petite frame Lydia Martin still looked like royalty despite the dried mascara which sat on her cheeks. "Excuse the four of us Mrs. McCall, my throat is dry. I'd like to get a soda." She motioned for the trio of boys to follow her which they did.

Scott slowly lifted his arm to comfort Melissa, who remained silent and motionless. "I never meant to hurt you or Allison's parents. Mom, you got to believe me." Muttered Scott reaching for his mother to get a hug. In response, she gently pushed away from her child, finding it hard to look at him the same. "I'm sorry Scott I just," she removed her hands from her temple and placed them on her side. "I need a minute. I love you, but it's a lot to handle right now."

Sluggishly shaking his head, Scott took three steps away from his mother and then turned around. "I understand. I can't say I don't blame you. Even I hate myself right now." He said. And with that, he quickly walked down the hall away from Melissa.

"SCOTT!" she screamed out, making those around her turn and stare.

XXX

Leaning by the bedside of his daughter, Chris firmly sat in a hard chair while Linda gingerly stroked Allison's hair as she peacefully rested. She was hooked up to so many machines; it was a lot to count. Her breath mask was tightly held to her mouth while she slept. Although the injuries didn't prove to be fatal to her or her and Scott's unborn child and they miraculously healed up, the doctors revealed to the Argents that Allison was now in a coma.

Kate gently rubbed the protruding bump on Allison's abdomen, losing herself in her thoughts. "How are we going to deal with this? I mean, a baby! Allison and Scott are so young." Sighed Kate.

Linda lifted her hand slowly from her daughter's head and turned to her sister-in-law. "We didn't plan on dealing with this! It's a problem that has to be taken care of."

At first she stared at her in confusion, but after about three and a half seconds Kate's mouth dropped. "Taken care of? You mean getting rid of it?"

"Absolutely." Linda sternly squeezed out.

"You treat this like its bad. I mean yes, they had sex, they're having a baby at 16 and 17, but for fuck's sake don't let this child pay for their mistakes Linda!" screamed Kate, holding a protective hand over Allison's stomach.

Chris pulled his head out of his hands to give his two sense on the situation. "Don't you know what this will do to Allison? To her future? She's already had to repeat another year of high school; you think she'll get through her first year of college as a teenage mother?

"Well Chris, a good parent would help their children through situations like this and not take the easy way out…"

"You had a chance to be a parent when you were 19, but you made the same decision we want to make for her! You took the easy way out Kate!"

Those words hit Kate Argent harder than a train, hurting her like bullets. She dreaded bringing up that conversation about her freshman year in college, where she made the decision that changed her life. "Oh… you had to go there, didn't you?"

Chris stood from his seat and leveled himself to his sister's gaze. "Yes, I indeed went there."

Shaking her head, Kate turned over to Linda who crossed her arms giving her a dirty look. "Now I see why you married her. You're as evil and twisted as she is."

"It runs in the family sis."

And with that she cut the conversation short, walking over to the thick wooden door and pulling at the knob. Kate threw the door open before she stormed out of the hospital room.

XXX

Popping open a can of Sprite, Jackson was very pleased to have the cool liquid run down his throat, washing away the lump and dryness. "Fuck, and I thought my life was tough. Just look at McCall; I can't believe he's having a kid!"

Lydia was seated on the floor next to Stiles with her leg draped over his. "Well, none the less, it can't be too hard. Babies are bundles of love." She said, drumming on the can with her nails.

Derek looked down at her from where he was standing. "You should be fixed for saying that Lydia." He said.

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell Mr. Tall, Dark, Hot, and Creepy?"

"Have you ever babysat any kids?"

"No." she answered.

"You ever changed a diaper?"

"Never!"

"Have you even held a baby?"

Her eyes trailed off to the side before she retorted back. "….No."

Derek shook his head in pity, chucking his empty can carelessly into the nearby trashcan. "And this is the girl you said would win a Grammy." He turned to Stiles.

Stiles now sat to where his knees were touching his chest. "Yeah and actually, it's a Field's Metal." He received a disgusted look from Derek as Jackson turned to him, sipping on his drink. "Kiss ass." Muttered Jackson.

Stiles threw up his hands in his own defense, while Lydia's phone went off, blasting Baby by Justin Bieber. She sweetly smiled at the three boys who shot her a look of shock. "What? It's actually catchy!" she sternly said before pressing the answer button. "Hello? Mom." She slowly walked awake from the trio as she conversed with her mother.

Stiles tapped his shoes on the floor repeatedly out of boredom, thinking to himself. "I can't believe my best friend is gonna be a dad. I always figured I'd beat him to the punch." Said Stiles. The last part made Jackson snicker. "Come on now Stlinski. You haven't even lost your virginity. How else did you plan on having kids?"

Clicking her phone off, Lydia slowly walked over to the boys, who looked up at her. "So um… that was my mom calling, and she said she's scared so shitless that I need to get home now. She also talked to your parents Jackson; they said they want you home too."

Sipping down the last of his soda, Jackson burped before chucking the can into the trash. "Already? You want me to take you home?"

The 16-year-old girl nodded slowly before stepping over to her ex-boyfriend. "Please. If you're not busy tomorrow, can you bring me back here?"

"Sure. Let's go." Said the teenage Beta taking her smaller hand into his larger one. Before leaving, she turned and engulfed a shocked Stiles into a hug. "Goodnight."

"Or more like good morning. It's 1:14." Said Stiles nervously.

Jackson fake gagged while Lydia giggled like a little school girl, turning back to him before walking off with Jackson. Just as they turned the corner, Scott passed them up, heading towards the vending machines where Derek and Stiles stood around. He felt the strong desire to escape, run away from everything around him that was now falling apart. He loathed himself for hurting his mother, Allison getting hurt, and feeling the need to abandon her when she needed him the most; he promised to be nothing like his father.

"Scott?" questioned Stiles, remaining glued on the black and white tile floor. As if the world were in mute, the young werewolf appeared to be blocking him out. "McCall?" said Derek louder, hoping to get his attention. The raven haired boy whipped his head once his name was called. "Where else can you go in a hospital, idiot?"

"I can't be here right now guys. I got to get the hell out of here." Mumbled Scott, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "Not just the hospital. Out of Beacon Hills."

His plan received shocked expressions from both Stiles and Derek. They looked back at each other before looking back at Scott. "Have you lost your fucking noodles dude? You can't just up and leave like you pay rent or something. Why would you?" asked Stiles.

"It's just that… everything is so fucked up, I don't see it getting any better. My mom hates me and I'm all she has left. Even if Allison gets out of the hospital, she'll wake up to someone telling her she's pregnant and learn that her life is over when she never even knew from the start."

"Come on Scott," Stiles gripped both of his friend's shoulders with his hands. "You're not your dad, you're better than him. We know you'll be there for Allison; you'll be a great father too. And I'll be your Yoda through that too. I'll stick with you until the end."

Derek joined in, slowly stepping over to the boys. "Whose to say, little Scott Jr. might need a teacher someday like his old man." Both Scott and Stiles smiled. "And _when_ she gets out, we'll give her all the support she needs cause that is my BFF."

Stiles scrunched his nose at Derek. "How are you sure she'll get out in one piece Derek?"

"Believe me, I know. Come with me, there's something I need to show you." Demanded the Alpha. Turning to face one another, Scott and Stiles simply shrugged at one another and did as they were told, following the older boy as they walked toward the elevator.

XXX

Having waited around another hour and a half to assure the coast was clear, Scott, Derek, and Stiles slowly crept into the room which contained Allison. Her relatives had long left after their argument and were tucked away in their beds at the very moment. Rising to their feet, they were standing over Allison's unresponsive body; her chest lifted up and then fell back down as she steadily breathed with the help of the mask.

Now that he thought about it, Stiles realized that what people say about someone in the hospital is true: that they look smaller and weaker when they're hooked up to those machines. The figure of Allison reminded him of that grim summer when he remained in the hospital by his mother's side. It seemed the sicker she got, the weaker she looked. He shook those horrific images out of his head and focused on why they were here.

"So riddle me this _wolf man_. Allison was so banged up after that wreck, that there's no way in hell she could survive let alone heal. How can that be if she's not a werewolf?"

"You're right, she's not. But Scott is." Retorted the Alpha wolf, gently planting himself in the seat. The response he got from both boys was a look of confusion. "What does me being a werewolf have to do with her healing? What is it like a mental thing?" asked Scott.

Derek sighed, frustration heavily coated in his voice. "No dickwad. Since you're a Beta, the baby will inherit those genes from you, even if Allison is human. It'll gain all your abilities and weaknesses, even in the womb."

"So what you're saying is…" Stiles cluelessly motioned for the older boy to spell it out for him.

"Allison is human, she can't heal herself. So with the baby being a Beta, growing in the womb, its helping her heal only slower." Finished Derek crossing his arms as he happily smiled seeing the boys' reactions. "So she is going to be ok."

For the first time since after he saw the girl he loved on that stretcher, Scott found himself smiling because he was happy. So happy, he felt as if he could bounce off the walls. He gingerly put a loving hand on Allison's abdomen where their unborn child was. "Hello baby. You're not even here and daddy already loves you. You're my little hero."

Stiles joined in as well, rubbing his hand over Allison's baby bump. "Yeah, and with your mommy and daddy's looks, you'll be fighting boys girls, whoever off with a stick. Maybe you'll even take after your uncle Stiles." He jokingly said.

Derek couldn't control himself; he had to let out his howl of laughter. "In that case, that kid will be screwed!"

"Shut up Derek!" screamed Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

"Students and faculty of Beacon Hills High; as you're aware, one of your fellow peers, Allison Argent, has been hospitalized following a car accident on Friday night. Beacon Hills Police are currently searching for Brody Crimshaw, looking to question him. If you know anything about his whereabouts, you are to contact the police department, immediately."

Slowly lifting his head and dropping his pencil on his scribbled out notebook, Stiles looked up at the intercom, comprehending the words that were pouring out of the device. His gaze then trailed behind him, to where he was now turning his head towards the back of the class, his hazel eyes now fixed on Lydia, who sadly looked back at him. At the same time, both teens' eyes wandered over to Scott's desk, empty to where only the dust bunnies sat on it.

"If anyone would like to contribute to the Argents, it would be most appreciated. Thank you all and have a good day." Said the faint and monotone voice of Principal Nelson through the school intercom.

The only sound lingering in the classroom of Mrs. Knight's English class was the rapid tapping of pencils, a few coughs or sneezes, and many peers sniffling from the painful news. Lydia especially was one of these people. The 16-year-old strawberry blonde normally donned stylish clothes and the latest trends every wannabe would be willing to throw away every penny for. Today, her clothes expressed her moods and feelings; she had on a long sleeve red and black Beacon Hills shirt with Jackson's number printed on the back, and a pair of ripped blue jeans complete with black UGGs. She didn't even have on any make-up or other cosmetics.

Mrs. Knight gingerly placed her chalk on the holder before brushing her hands free of the chalk dust. She rubbed her hands together as she faced the class with a serious expression across her face. "Now, as you all know, one of our students is not here with us today: Allison. As a class and friends, we have a responsibility to assure her family she is very much missed and will be taken care of. Any suggestions?" she questioned, skimming through the youngsters.

Melanie slowly raised her hand above her head. "Yes Melanie. What did you have in mind?" Asked the African-American teacher. With a bit of a shrug, the blonde girl fixed her chocolate brown eyes on her elder. "Well me and a few others have arranged to have her assignments dropped off at her house when she gets out of the hospital."

"And we've even started raising money to help her family pay for the medical bills." Piped in Alexis, a red headed junior, folding her hands in her lap with courtesy. Out of the blue, Jackson angrily slammed the palm of his hand on the small pile of papers stacked on his desk, startling some of the students as well as the teacher. "MR. WHITTEMORE…" angrily demanded Mrs. Knight.

"Is this all we can do for her? Delivering her notes to her hospital room? Begging every kid in school for three dollars? What we need to worry about is finding that dick Brody! He's the reason she's there in the first place!" he angrily screamed crossing his arms. Many of the surrounding students supported him by screaming and nodding what to do with Brody, while others disagreed, trying to settle the others down and keep the peace.

Unable to contain his thoughts and anger any longer, Stiles found his voice within and spoke. "He's right! Brody Crimshaw is nothing more but the scum under my shoe. He's a rapist and he needs more than to get caught! They need someone to do to him what he did to those other girls!" he finished, making the others around him yell and clap.

Waving her hands around helplessly, poor Mrs. Knight already had a hard enough time getting a class full of bored and hormonal teens to actually pay attention to whatever she was teaching, but today was just a challenge. "ALL RIGHT CLASS! SETTLE DOWN! SETTLE DOWN!"

"Run his family out of town!" screamed DeShawn, another member of the lacrosse team.

"Trash his parents' house!" yelled Ronnie.

"Burn it down!" screamed Danny, making a few gasp with shock.

"Are you crazy, Danny!" yelled Melanie, turning to look at him.

"Shut up! You worry about yourself!" he shouted back at her. The feisty blonde bombshell would not take any bullshit, especially from Danny of all people. "You shut up!" she shot back.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" came a feminine, yet aggressive voice from within the sea of voices. Stiles, Jackson, and the remaining kids turned to face a very agitated Lydia, sitting up straight in her seat, hands firmly placed on her desk. "Don't you see where this is getting us? Nowhere but at each others throats! My best friend is in the hospital at this very moment and all we can think about are our homicidal thoughts towards Brody. Fuck him! He's not our main priority; it's Allison."

With that, the entire class ended their debate for the time being, deciding that Brody's "punishment" could wait until after Allison was taken care of. Mrs. Knight was also very thankful that with the help of Lydia, she now had full control of her class again without having to scream her lungs out. "Thank you Miss Martin. Now, did you have any suggestions?" Lydia responded, by pulling out a large, plain, and neatly wrapped white poster board from under her desk. "We could each sign this and have someone drop it off for Allison." She said quickly and carelessly scribbling her name down. Gently passing it over to Aiden Henderson, he followed suit as the remaining students arose from their seats and crowded around his desk.

XXX

While all hell broke loose inside the classrooms involving Allison being in the hospital and Beacon Hills Police searching for Brody, all was quiet and peaceful at the McCall house… all too quiet and peaceful. As much as his mother and friends begged him to come to school today, Scott refused to do it. Stiles had dropped by earlier, Melissa along side him trying to get Scott to go. The teen wolf just snapped at them until Stiles left and Melissa finally left him alone to mope.

Derek guaranteed him that Allison would be alright, but now that a baby was on the way, reality hit him harder than an eighteen wheeler at full speed.

His eyes had grown red and heavy from all the crying, and his stomach screamed at him from the lack of food it got. This had basically become a "fuck it" week for Scott, going nowhere, doing nothing, and talking to no one; even if it meant confining himself in his room. He wore a plain white tee and a grey pair of sweats. For hours on end, he blankly stared at the ceiling until about 2:00 flashed on his clock. His rumbling stomach acted as the sole motivation to make him leave the room for some food.

Before leaving he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and scrolled through his contacts as he flew down the stairs. Pressing the phone to his ear, he let out a sigh of disappointment as the voicemail came on. "_What's up? It's Stiles; I'm not here at the moment but I'll get back to you…_ GENIM! GET UP HERE AND FIX YOUR BED! _Talk to you later! And help!"_ The teen wolf would've laughed, but even a smile would not stretch across his face as of today.

Already at the table was Scott's mother, Melissa, with a steaming cup of coffee sitting in front of her along with a box of tissues. It broke her heart to learn that, not only was her child having sex, but he was now about to become a father, making her into a grandmother as early as it was. It became harder to come to terms with the news for her as days went by. Tossing another soaked tissue away in the garbage, she looked up to see Scott lazily scooting into the kitchen, gunning straight for the pantry. "Scott… are you hungry?" Melissa asked, sliding a plate towards him with a sandwich and some chips.

"Yeah…" he slowly approached the table as she gently kicked a chair out for him. The raven haired teen lazily nibbled on the snack while he and his mother sat in an awkward silence.

"Listen Scott, I'm sorry about how I acted Friday." Said Melissa leaning close to her son. Nodding as he swallowed a mouthful of sandwich, Scott looked up to meet her eyes. "It's ok mom."

"It's just I'm worried about you Scott. About what's going to happen. There's things we need to talk about; decisions we have to make," she trailed off, following her son's gaze as it fell to the floor. Scott's eyes lingered on the ground for a bit. "Mom, please, can we talk about this later?" he asked, now looking up at her, hoping he could avoid a serious conversation.

"No! I'm afraid we can't; we're running out of time. And the first decision we're gonna have to make is about Allison and her parents. We need to know where they stand with this cause it's her body."

"And my ass! Even if I'm half way across the country, I can't run from this, you know!" snapped Scott, slapping his half eaten sandwich on the plate. Melissa laid one hand down on the table as the other rubbed her sore temple. "This is no time for jokes, Scott. I mean… what's wrong with you! Don't you realize what's happened, what's going to happen!" screamed Melissa, leaning in to where she felt his breath on her face. "Life as you know it is over! You'll have to make sacrifices like I did!"

"OF COURSE I DO! STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M STUPID, I'M NOT STUPID!" he stuck his finger towards her face. "THIS IS MY LIFE, MY LIFE NOT YOURS, AND I DON'T WANT **YOU **INTERFERING IN IT!" Scott snatched up the plate containing the remains of food he messed over. He angrily grit his teeth before he threw it on the floor, shattering the glass to bits, then proceeded to slam his chair into place before taking off towards the steps.

Melissa could only watch, mouth agape, as her eyes fell upon the broken glass and partially eaten food on the kitchen floor.

XXX

Carelessly speeding home an extra twenty miles per hour, the ride home for Stiles was brutal, his mind still set on his friend and his situation. He decided since Scott was there for him when his mother passed, that he'd return the favor and be there for him for whatever disaster were to come. School had been a drag; no work in class, practice for everything was cancelled, and people just moped and cried all day long. It was Allison Argent, the sweetest girl in the school; the whole town might as well shut down too. Even Lydia had been on edge, to where every smart ass comment or wrong look directed at her earned a few colorful words. Jackson especially; the youngster even went as far as to try and storm out of school to go find Brody himself, but school faculty refused to let this happen. Eventually, his parents were called to take him home, hoping it would calm him for a while.

Not wanting to be reminded of poor Allison, pregnant and in a coma, Stiles took the last two periods off to have time to himself. As for Derek, the young lacrosse player was certain the Alpha wolf was doing what he did best: disappear for a few days until he mysteriously popped up again.

As of now, Stiles was cruising through town in his jeep, hoping a quick bite to eat would put some happiness into him. For a second, he shot up when the song Addicted by Saving Abel came on the radio. As he flew down the street, passing various buildings and people, he gradually turned the volume up more and more as he reached for his phone. Meanwhile, up ahead, a young girl struggled with a hefty box as she took baby steps across the street to the apartments she was heading towards, praying not to drop anything. While she trudged across the street, she was completely unaware of the danger on wheels speeding towards her.

"KELLY, LOOK OUT!" screamed an older blonde haired woman, standing right in front of the apartment complex, somewhat jogging in her ankle boots towards the brunette girl making her turn just in time to see the Jeep speeding towards her. Reacting in time, the girl dropped the box she struggled with and began to somewhat jog backwards; sadly, she only tripped over her own feet as she ran. As if God had answered a silent prayer sent by her, the blonde woman, and all the other witnesses, Stiles shot up in time to find the brunette laying in the middle of the road. With every ounce of lower body strength, he slammed his foot on the breaks, coming to a screeching halt, right in front of the girl's face.

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?" asked a random woman holding a toddler in her arms.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" shouted Mr. Wilkins, an employee at the local diner.

"SOMEBODY TAKE THAT KID'S KEYS!" screamed the blonde woman, now jogging over towards the girl, kneeling to her side as she quickly examined her, running a hand through her long silky dark locks. "Kelly? Can you hear me, sweetheart? Are you ok?" Feeling embarrassed and guilty, the 16-year-old threw off his seat belt and his door, slamming it carelessly as he jogged over to the two women. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! Well, I know sorry won't be enough to say to you both, but thank God everyone's ok…."

"You think! You almost flattened my daughter!" hissed the older woman, helping the young girl stand to her feet. "Mom…" she said harshly, trying to tone her mother down, as she was already beginning to make a scene. "NOT NOW KELLY!" yelled the blonde.

Coming to a screeching halt, a cop car with the bold letters of "sheriff" written across it pulled right into the parking lot of the diner across the street. Exiting the vehicle was none other than Sheriff Stilinski, stumbling on the scene. He power waked over to the crowd, wasting no time to make his way through. "ALRIGHT! LET'S BREAK THIS UP!" he flashed his badge, earning various kinds of reactions from the rowdy citizens. Some backed up with courtesy, others shot him a dirty look, and the town potheads shoved through the crowd, fearful of random drug testing.

Stephen was always prepared since he was on the force, but today's disaster took him by surprise. "WHAT THE HELL! STILES!"

Stiles jumped, fear replaced the embarrassment immediately as his father stomped over to him. Like a kid caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar, he tried to play it cool. "Dad! What a surprise! You know, it's good you're keeping this town in check…"

"Genim, I don't EVEN want to hear this one." Hissed the angry cop and father, crossing his arms like the stern parent he was.

Feeling the defeat, the 16-year-old threw up his arms without an argument. "You know what? I give up. No matter what I do, I'm always in the wrong when it comes to you."

"Damn straight. What am I going to do with you?" Huffed Stephen before he hauled his son over to the sidewalk, with the two women close behind.

XXX

With a careless toss, the bulls eye was struck right in the middle with the dart jutting right out of it. Shooting Nerfs, playing darts, and popping balloons with popcorn kernels were small activities that kept Scott occupied whenever something went wrong; and not just a bad grade on a test. Since his father left, he contained his emotions from other kids, keeping it all to himself out of fear they judged him even more. Right before he could toss another, the door slowly opened to reveal Melissa with a pile of fresh clothes, the aroma of dryer sheets filled the small bedroom. "Sweetheart, I brought up a fresh load of laundry. You can put them up when you feel better." Said Melissa, placing the short stack on the dresser.

"Yeah I'll do that… like I would've if you didn't take them out of my room." Muttered Scott, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "You do that every time so you can have a reason to come up here when we get into a fight."

Melissa's eyes darted back and forth, from the laundry back to her son. _"Damn! He's getting better at these things."_ Patting her jean pockets, she took a few small steps over the bed and sat beside Scott, enveloping him into a hug. The last thing that needed to happen with them was having their relationship crumble when all they had was each other.

"Scott…. I love you honey, always and forever." Whispered Melissa. "No matter what happens or who you grow to be."

"I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Nodded Scott.

"What were you thinking? When you and Allison…"

"It was a mistake; we must've gotten caught in the moment that using a condom didn't come up. We didn't think this would happen since she got the shot."

"Scott, it can happen. Did you just want to lose your virginity?"

"No mom. I love her; that's why it happened. I want to be with her even more now."

Melissa sighed before she spoke. "But a baby… there's no guarantee you'll be together forever. But all that matters for now is being there for Allison and supporting her. We'll talk about that when you're ready," rising up off the bed, the older woman stood over her only child for a brief moment. "But for now, get some rest. You'll have to be at school tomorrow, that's for sure. My boy's not too cool for school!"

Blowing a raspberry, Scott smirked playfully. "Wow mom, you're more of a loser than I am!"

Melissa blew a kiss to Scott, before exiting his room. The teen Beta threw his arms out before he fell back on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head, smiling to himself. Now that he knew he had all the love and support he needed, it was enough to make him smile and look forward to another day. And as every moment passed, Allison would only heal more and be out in no time. As he looked up at the ceiling, Scott began to drown in his thoughts about his and Allison's child. Would it be a boy or girl? Who would it look like? And how would Allison take the news of becoming a mother at 17? So many thoughts, but no answers, the boy's thinking came to a short end when his phone began to go off.

For normal people, it couldn't possibly be loud enough if it were a hot ring tone. But for Scott McCall, it was like an ear busting siren. To one point, he would have to lower the volume on the TV to mute almost. He quickly snatched the IPhone up and slammed his finger on the talk touch screen button before brain damage would kick in. "What!" he yelled into the phone all too quickly.

"_Sorry bro! Just wanted to see how you were holding up. I'll call back if you want." _Squeaked Stiles on the other end.

"No no! It's cool. The world hasn't come to an end Stiles, I'm ok. What's up?" Scott happily piped.

"_I may have no game, but when it comes to meeting girls in the most unusual manner, I'm awesome!" _

"What, did you spill another Slurpee on her? Maybe puke on her shoes?" asked Scott, scrathing his head.

"_No… actually, I almost ran her over. But don't worry, she's ok!" _

"WHAT!" Scott shot up from his lying position, nearly knocking over his lamp sitting on the desk. "Dude, I think her calling you would be the least of your worries! Did she press charges, or maybe even smack you good, cause you need it from someone other than Derek."

"_Her mom tried to have my own dad arrest me, but after talking it out, they agreed I help them move their stuff in their apartment. Even though I'm grounded for a week, it was worth it. The girl's name's Kelly McGinnis, and she is smoking hot! " _The loud clanging of pots and pans on Stiles' end stopped both boys' conversation, making Stiles turn around.

"Yeah, itty bitty me and these humungous boxes aren't gonna work together! Stiles, I could really use your guns about now!" screamed Kelly, angrily stacking the fallen contents of the box back in.

"_Got to go! See you tomorrow?" _

Throwing his head back, Scott laughed at his ever-so-goofy best friend. "Yeah. Hope you make it out alive." He clicked the hang up button, then tossed his phone on the end of his bed.

Girls, can't live with them, can't live without them. He just couldn't wait for the day his girl got out of the hospital, better than ever, with their baby doing good as well.

**This was the fastest chappie I have written, than God! Things are looking up for Scott, and Stiles… he just can't stay out of trouble. Hope you like it and thank you all for the reviews ad loving the story, this is going awesome. Btw, here's the new character I just created below, Kelly McGinnis and her mother. We'll see more of them in the future, so don't worry. **

**(Kelly) **

**.com/imgres?q=elena+gilbert&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1440&bih=787&tbm=isch&tbnid=GoVBWBSXl0PZCM:&imgrefurl=.com/tv/&docid=xacdc6rBOj5JKM&imgurl=.&w=281&h=374&ei=sR21TufnHYqIsALhzbzIAw&zoom=1**

**(Kelly's Mother)**

**.com/imgres?q=heather+locklear&um=1&hl=en&biw=1440&bih=787&tbm=isch&tbnid=FyzxyfMy_IfoUM:&imgrefurl=.com/tag/heather-locklear&docid=RwZK9imqBscjnM&imgurl=.com/files/2010/04/heather_&w=450&h=563&ei=0CG1TvjDMJKmsQKU2-CqDA&zoom=1**


	9. Chapter 9

Groggily rolling in his bed in what used to be his room, Derek was happy for once to know this morning in Beacon Hills would be quiet and peaceful like it always used to be… that is until it began to reek of werewolves. The only noises made throughout the house were the natural creeks and howls of wind that squeezed their way through the cracks in the house. To most it would be considered creepy, but this is the way Derek Hale grew to like it.

He slowly began to drift back into his deep sleep when a new scent evaded his nose, making him shoot up from the poorly made bed. His brows furrowed once the smell became recognizable. "Stiles? Stop right where you are and don't _even _try to mess with me. News flash Stilinski, I am not a morning person." Growled the older boy as he lazily sat up straight, making the sheets roll down his bare chest. Rubbing his eyes, Derek leaned forward, angrily eyeing the bedroom door as it slowly flew open. "_No Stiles, no nothing, just the wind. Perfect."_ he thought. Satisfied with the annoying teenage boy nowhere in sight, a smirk ran across the Alpha's face as he happily laid back down to sleep. He reached over to pull the sheets over his body when the scent came back even stronger; all he did was turn over on his side.

"ARRRRRGGGH!" screamed a figure wearing a cheap and cheesy clown mask, holding his hands out like claws. Much to this _someone's_ satisfaction, Derek shot up from under his sheets, kicking them off the bed as he made a grab for his pillow, the only reachable weapon close by. With all his might, Derek swung at the person out of fear and surprise, making him buckle to his knees; the second swing is what knocked him down to the floor. Alpha or not, clowns would give anybody else the same reaction.

Rising up from the floor, the mask hung off the teenage slacker's face, proving Derek's suspicions. "STILES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE AT 9 A.M.!"

Stiles thrusted out both arms out, acting quick to defend his nonsense. "WHAT AM I DOING? WHO STAYS IN BED AT 9 A.M. ANYWAY? He asked pointing at the alarm clock.

"Hmmmm, let's see," Derek placed a firm finger on his chin, lying on his side as he put on his serious thinking face on. "People who don't have a job, don't have any plans early in the morning, or people who _love_ their precious hours of sleep," he counted off each option on each of his finger. "Nobody even rolls out of bed this early to grab a coffee anymore cause they got the damn pot downstairs!"

Dropping his arms to his side in defeat, Stiles huffed angrily as he found himself pacing around the spacey bedroom. "Well that's the thing Derek. You don't go no where, you don't do anything…. Unless it's werewolf related business."

Shooting up from under the covers like a frightened child, Derek sat himself up by putting his weight on both hands. "Whatever Sheriff's boy! Before Scott got bit, your ear was practically glued to that stupid radio! You just haven't seen that side of me. With you and Scott, it's like I have to put on my big brother façade. Goodnight!" He then threw the covers back, covering himself from head to toe. A lump in the sheets and comforter were all Stiles could make out of the Alpha werewolf.

"Get up! Andale! Andale! Don't make me start talking werewolf!" yelled Stiles, clapping his hands together as he took monster steps towards the older boy. He yanked the plaid blue covers off Derek, revealing him in only a pair of black pajama bottoms. The next move the werewolf threw at him, he didn't see coming. Within seconds, Stiles was able to process what had just happened when he was merely inches away from Derek's face, his shirt collar wrapped in the fearsome Alpha's hands.

"Do that again and I promise you asshole, the alarm clock won't be the only thing going out the window." Growled Derek, tightening his grip on Stiles' shirt collar. The response he got… a quick nod from the wide eyed and frightened teen staring back at him and being satisfied with a job well done, knowing he wouldn't step foot out of his house today. He threw Stiles back with enough force to nearly make him fall.

"Well excuse me," huffed Stiles, straightening out his shirt. "I wasn't waking you up this early just to get a kick. I wanted you to come to the mall with me and Scott just to hang out… as friends if it's ok."

"What? Why? Did Scott put you up to this?"

"….Well… no. Scott doesn't even know I planned an outing for us."

Smacking his lips out of frustration, Derek sat up to where his knees were at his chest. "Stiles… then why come and get me but not tell Scott?"

Stiles gently took a seat at the head of Derek's bed, turning to where the pair could converse properly. "Its just that, we all know Allison's getting out of the hospital soon, so that's something Scott can look forward to. But later on, they'll only look forward to decorating a room with blue or pink. As for now, he needs to blow off some steam from all the pressure. I was hoping you'd come with us. Please man?" pleaded Stiles, clapping his hands together.

Derek stopped for a bit and took Stiles consideration into thought. Scott was going through some tough shit, involving Allison and the baby. He huffed in annoyance before he responded back to the younger boy, praying he wouldn't regret his decision. "Fine. It's a solid deal."

Pumped with victory and enthusiasm, Stiles shot up from the edge of the bed and leaped onto the end of Derek's bed, doing a bit of an odd victory dance. "Sweet! Thanks Derek, you're the man." Said Stiles, playing punching Derek in the face before he jumped off the bed.

Nodding lazily, Derek slumped back on his stomach as his eyes grew to be droopy. "Cool. So how about letting _the man_ get another 40 minutes of sleep?"

"20." Replied Stiles with his arms folded.

"30." Shot back Derek, burying his face into his pillow.

"20, Derek, take it or leave it." Growled an annoyed Stiles.

Derek shoved his pillow above his head to drown out Stiles' voice as he slowly drifted back to dreamland. "Ok. Thanks. Now go away."

Happily nodding his head, Stiles walked over to the bedroom door of Derek's room, allowing the Beta to get his rest. "Ok." He said, trying to muffle his laughter, which the over-sensitive hearing of Derek failed to catch onto.

Sighing into his pillow, the 19-year-old werewolf settled back into peace, tranquility, and happiness. All was back to the way it had been before all was interrupted by Stiles Stilinski. As he drifted into sleep, sadly this privilege of sleep was stripped away from him. Out of the blue, a loud horn dangerously close to his ear erupted, making him scream and shoot up from his bed. There by his side holding an air horn was the teenage goofball, giggling at his own demented game while Derek painfully rolled around in his bed.

Derek let out a ferocious roar as he leaped from the bed, landing on his hands and knees; his fangs extended from his mouth and his eyes were red, signaling the rage. He shot up on both feet before charging after Stiles who was sure to keep a good distance from the Alpha; only by a hair did Stiles make it, pushing past the door laughing hysterically while Derek angrily slammed it, making a nearby mirror hanging up in the hallway fall to the charred wooden floor and shatter.

XXX

Scott McCall woke up on that Saturday morning in a better mood than ever. After opening up the fridge and pouring himself a tall glass of orange juice, he carefully unfolded the thin piece of paper from his pants pocket. He just lost himself in the photo, smiling at it before he pressed it to the fridge with the help of the magnet from the fridge. Staring back at him was an up-to-date sonogram of his and Allison's unborn baby, which he had just gotten from Melissa the previous night. Within an unidentified number of months, he was going to be a father.

Thanks to the stupid rules of the stupid hospital about patient confidentiality, he was unaware of how far along Allison was. Her own parents didn't even know as they tried to avoid the subject at all costs. Their only plan was to go straight to the clinic to "take care of it". Before he could dwell on those negative thoughts, his sensitive hearing kicked in when the voices of his mother, Stiles, and Derek were heard after the front door opened up.

"_Yeah, we just wanted to see if Scott wanted to tag along. If it's ok." _The voice was easily noticeable as Stiles.

"_It'll be fun; he can take his mind off things and have some fun." _The next voice belonged to Derek.

"SCOTT!" screamed Melissa from the front of the house, making Scott leap up from where he was, abandoning his orange juice. Jogging over to the front door, he was somewhat taken back when he came face-to-face with Melissa, Stiles and even Derek. "Hey mom, what's going on?" asked Scott, playing dumb as if he never heard a word.

Melissa turned to her son carefully, sure not to get any hot coffee on her son. Boy did Melissa love her coffee in the morning! "Scott, as your mother, it kills me to see you mope around the house, so I'm asking you this more than telling you. Would you please take the day off and spend some time with Stiles and Derek?" she asked hopefully.

Scott looked in between his mother, then Derek, and then Stiles, all mentally asking for him to just do it. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" they all answered together. Stiles twirled his keys around on his index finger. "Scott, it's time for you to get out of the house. You me and Derek need some man time!" he said, making Derek cringe.

"Hanging out would be a better term Stiles." He growled.

Sighing heavily, Scott knew he couldn't get out of this one, not this time. He sighed again before he finally gave them the answer they wanted. "Fine, I'll go." He lazily said, slumping his arms to his side in defeat.

"Great!" chirped Stiles, grabbing onto Scott's left arm while Derek grabbed onto the right arm. Before he was carried out of the house, Melissa shoved some well folded dollar bills into her son's pockets. "Take care you three. Oh and please stay as long as you can, maybe until the mall closes!" she yelled out to them.

"MOM!" yelped Scott as he was helplessly dragged into Stiles' Jeep, practically against his will.

XXX

The trio slowly strode down the moving stairs of the never ending escalator, waiting for the device to take them to their destination upstairs.

Scott and Stiles had dragged a reluctant Derek to Hollister, Abercrombie &Fitch, Aeropostale, and finally even the Baby Gap for Scott; the raven haired teen had picked up a few necessities for the baby, consisting of a medium sized white bear. The three each had their arms full of bags, happy to have a month's worth of new clothes. Lydia would've been so proud!

They were now in the food court, with a decent amount of money left over for the day. "Where to next?" asked Stiles, shoving a handful of curly fries into his mouth while he Derek and Scott sat in a booth smack dab in the middle of the food court. "Uh uh… nope. My batteries are dead, I need to go home and catch up on missed hours of sleep." Retorted Derek, sitting with his arms crossed in front of his half-eaten cheeseburger.

"Come on Hale, we've only been to three stores. You know, this wasn't so bad after all." Remarked Scott, sipping from his cup.

"No! After this I want to go home."

"What's wrong Derek? Rats and roaches getting lonely without you?" cracked Scott, slapping the back of his hand on his mouth to prevent himself from spraying his drink all over the place. Stiles responded to this by laughing as well, giving a quick high five to Scott.

"Ha ha! Scott here _finally _made a funny. Stiles couldn't be the only comedian around here." Shot back Derek, now leaning on the table with his elbow propped up. Scott's smirk dropped and Stiles' only grew wider as he went on with his laughter. "Shut up Derek!" The older wolf could only smirk back at the younger one.

Picking up his tray with the bundled up wrappers and left over food, Stiles held it firmly with both hands. "I gotta go take a leak. Scott, come with?" asked Stiles, facing over to his best friend since the 3rd grade. Scott coolly nodded, taking his and Derek's trays as well. "Sure. Derek, you staying or coming?"

Derek only looked back up with a sharp and serious stare, very well giving the pair his answer; the only humor added to it was him picking up his drink and taking a long sip out of the very-much empty cup. The two high schoolers caught on quick, nodding that they got the hint from their "friend".

"Great!" the pair replied at precisely the same time right before they scuttled off to the men's restroom, leaving the Alpha with the booth to himself.

For the many at Beacon Hills High who were socialable and loved to be well-known, such as Lydia or Jackson, they'd hate to be sitting by themselves like a loner. Derek Hale had always been known by many as the mysterious yet hot lone wolf. _"Mmmmmm. He looks like he'd be an animal in bed."_ Said a sultry feminine voice.

Derek slowly turned, looking towards a small group of girls as they giggled, and gossiped passing by, exchanging glances with Derek while he casually stared back. Sure, Derek found it hot: a beautiful girl in her teens craving attention and sex from an older guy, but there were some points where that grew old.

The Beta werewolf was then taken back by a sweet scent that then evaded his nose, that of a female, but it was far more intriguing than any other girl in Beacon Hills. Like a bloodhound with a scent caught, he lifted himself from the booth, slowly dragging his feet on the floor while he kept his nose elevated in the air. Derek even went as far as to sniff a random man walking by him, making the man hurry along and then sniff his shirt collar to smell himself. Derek had even failed to see Scott and Stiles return from the bathroom.

"It's like I'm the goofball, you're the hero of it all, and he's the badass and the buzz kill at the same time. Typical characteristics of the three main characters." Said Stiles, rambling on about Derek. Scott trailed not too far behind, propping his bags up to his chest so the contents wouldn't fall on the floor. "Better than Jackson! Well Stiles, its Derek, number one. And number two, how do you expect a guy to smile after his family gets burned to the ground by my girlfriend's psychotic, sex crazed aunt?" asked Scott.

"He needs to get laid. Big time."

"Says the Sheriff's virginal son!"

"Hey! I can have my man cherry popped when I want where I want, just choose not to…." Trailed off Stiles, settling the score with his and Scott's ongoing dispute until he and Scott caught notice of Derek wandering through the mall, nose in the air as if he were in a trance. "What…." Stiles began.

"The…." Scott went on with it.

"Fuck." Finished Stiles with an eyebrow arched to make his confusion obvious. Words between the boys were not exchanged, only looks and stares. With Scott in the lead, they took off towards Derek as he wandered over to the ledge hanging above the stands below. With the trail ending below him, Derek frantically searched around for the person responsible for this sweet aroma, this drug that was driving him crazy. His search didn't come to an end until his gaze fell upon a young brunette girl in her teens, standing by the entrance of Ashley furniture, texting on her cell phone.

Scott and Stiles eventually caught up with the Alpha, bombarding him with questions and demands as to what he was doing. Stiles gently walked past Derek and leaned over the metal railing, catching glimpse of what, or more like _who_ caught Derek's eye… and nose. "Oh! Kelly McGinnis, the second hottest girl in our school."

"Kelly?" questioned a mesmerized Derek, watching from above the railing as she gently turned a page to the magazine she was reading. Stiles rested both arms on the metal railing to prop himself up. "Yeah, Kelly! I met her… Friday! Friday afternoon. She moved into those fancy new apartments in town," dragged on Stiles, "She started going to our school; unfortunately, of all the classes to have with her, we have Coach Finstocks' class."

Scott's brows furrowed when his buddy happened to mention that. "Wait, how is that bad, man?"

"How is that bad? Coach is always on my ass! It ruins my image when he talks down to me." Shot back Stiles, running a hand through his growing hair.

Derek's arms dropped to his side and rose up to the back of his head. He couldn't exactly recall a time he felt this way about a girl at first sight. Well, except for Kate: the one girl he got close to which costs his family dearly. The majority just careless hookups. "She's hot… but I don't know if I want to go there again."

"You mean with another human? What are the chances of her being a hunter?" asked Scott, plopping down on the bench. "Pretty slim to none if you ask me Derek."

"As high as the person you met and hooked up with in Mississippi being your cousin." Shot back Derek. "I think I'm safer with my own kind like before."

"Come on bro. You'll never know if you don't try. You're just afraid of someone getting a hold of that werewolf ass." Said Stiles, ripping a shirt out of his bag, twirling it, and then snapping Derek on the ass with it, making the Beta yelp and jump in the air.

The Alpha werewolf glared daggers at the teenager, certain to smack him when he's not looking. "Gay move, Stiles. Big gay move." He growled, rubbing his sore butt cheeks. Stiles carelessly shoved the thin fabric back into the bag. "But hey, she can grab my ass anytime she wants." He said. The trio continued to watch over the unsuspecting girl, looking on as a man with a clipboard approached her, smiling, and handed her a pen.

"KELLY!" screamed Stiles, dumbly blurting it out, making people around him, Scott, and Derek, shoot up as well. Derek was the first of the boys to react in time, jumping up and running to the left of him, away from the railing. Scott hid behind a large Christmas tree already set up for winter decoration. And finally, Stiles, lowered himself down behind a brick pillar, blocking his view from Kelly. Having heard her name being called, the teenage girl whipped around, her eyes darting back and forth, searching for whoever called out her name. She simply shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the paperwork.

"Alright Miss McGinnis, we'll have you're furniture ready to be shipped over to your apartment within a week. Now, if you could give me a contact of a parent or guardian…" trailed on the hefty Ashley furniture employee.

"Oh no! That's just pointless. My mom lives in Texas; I'm emancipated. So, if you'd need that, then we'll have to pray she slams on the gas pedal." Joked the brunette girl, making the older man laugh. He took his clipboard and pen back before he turned away to do other work. "You have a nice day young lady."

"Thanks." Kelly said calmly. Pulling out her IPhone with a pink cover, checking for missed calls. As she scrolled through missed calls, texts, and other things, she failed to see a certain dark figure lurking nearby, watching her as if it were a predator watching its prey. He took a deep breath and turned, looking up at the upstairs where Scott and Stiles still were. Stiles gave him a thumbs up while Scott motioned for him to go talk to her. "I'm so fucked." Muttered the Alpha wolf. As he summoned the courage to take as many as five steps towards her.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Excuse me…" he said too quiet for her to hear. In fact, his pride became even sorer once she turned around as if she didn't see him and power walked right back into the store. "Hey, mister, I forgot my coffee!" she yelled, looking for the older man who assisted her just earlier. Derek angrily stomped his foot down, holding his colorful choice of words when he shoved his hands into his pockets, practically giving up, that is until his phone vibrated. He snatched the phone up and opened up the text, reading what it said.

"_Don't quit, go get her! _

_Your Friend, Stiles ."_

He didn't even bother turning around, more annoyed than relieved and gave Stiles the bird, knowing he was up there, before walking into the store.

Passing up many pieces of delectable furniture, fridges, lights, and kitchen cabinets, supplies, and such, his eyes trailed around looking for this girl. He had to find her, he had t find Kelly McGinnis. Frantically looking from left to right, his patience wore thin and his breathing much harder as he quickened his pace. He didn't even look where he was going until he bumped into a body, a quite smaller one as it felt, sending them both toppling over right in the middle of the kitchen's section. "Thanks a lot jackass!" came a familiar voice along with the sweet aroma.

He shot up on his side, to reveal the angry stranger was none other than this girl. "Sorry…" mouthed Derek, in a daze handing her the purse, soaked with warm coffee. The girl threw down the now empty Starbucks cup in a nearby trashcan. She shot up and took it, more like snatched it while he remained on the ground. "Aren't you gonna get up?" she asked rather rudely.

Snapping out of his trance, Derek shot up a bit too fast, his head shooting right for the door to an open cabinet. He just wanted to apologize to this girl for bumping into her, spilling her coffee, and ruining her purse, but the punishment for his clumsiness came too fast. As he shot up, the top of his head hit the corner of the cabinet door, stunning him for a bit before he once again fell to his feet, Kelly unable to catch him.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, having no choice but to leap out of the way of his heavy frame hitting the floor. Running into the store was Scott and Stiles, the first thing they spotted was their unconscious friend. "Jesus…" muttered Scott, picking up his speed and running to the crowd that now formed around Derek and Kelly.

"And they say I have no luck with the ladies." Said Stiles, going over to join the group.

XXX

"Oh you poor poor thing!" said the tall redheaded nurse, placing an icepack not-so-gently onto Derek's aching head as he laid back down on the hospital bed, making him groan in pain. He may have been able to heal quicker than any human being, but his head was pounding harder than a jack hammer. "You should be more careful next time you're standing in the kitchen."

"It was in a furniture department." Breathed out the werewolf in pain.

"Yeah I knew that. Honestly hun," the nurse said as she turned her attention to Kelly, "You should really look out for your boyfriend here. Not just for these little accidents, but for all those crazy girls out there. He's a hunk!"

The word "boyfriend" made Kelly blush, turning her as red as a strawberry. She waved her hands in front of the carefree nurse. "Oh no! No! He's not my boyfriend, I just met him today, right when he had hit his head. And you're name is…" she trailed off, asking Derek for his name, which was never said. "Derek. Derek Hale. Funny how we had to do this here." He chuckled, making her smile at him sweetly.

"And those two guys with you? They your friends?" she asked, pointing to the door, although, Scott nor Stiles stood there. They were currently handling other business.

Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. And no, we're not what you would call friends." He annoyingly shot back. Having formed a big "O" in her mouth, Kelly nodded her head before turning back to the door. "Yeah… I think you're right. Most friends would stay here and atleast make sure you're ok before making a beeline towards the cafeteria." She said, checking her IPhone for any texts.

The Alpha carefully shook his head no. "Its cool. They know I enjoy my space. Besides, they're most likely checking up on Scott's girlfriend to see how she's doing. I'd be there too, but as you can see." He pointed at the ice pack he held up on his head as he slowly lifted himself off the bed. "I'm a patient too."

"Scott has a girlfriend? Who is she? Maybe I know her from class." questioned Kelly, rising out of her seat and pacing around the room as she tucked her phone away in her pocket. Derek sadly looked away from Kelly's gaze, looking down towards the floor. Even the nurse's cheery demeanor died down when Allison was brought up. "Um hello? Not trying to push on the bitch button, but I'm still waiting for an answer. Who is Scott's girlfriend?"

"….Allison. Allison Argent she… was in a car crash some time ago." Said Derek, never looking up to see her reaction. He never looked into her eyes, but he did hear her heartbeat go faster. "Oh my God. Is that the girl whose in a coma cause of that guy? Her locker must be cover in cards and stuff." Said Kelly, running a hand through her silky tresses.

"Yes." Solemnly replied the nurse. "I was here the night they brought her in. Poor girl had been left for dead by that low down bastard after he flipped the car over. You think its bad on her, but God knows the baby needs a miracle." She finished, processing the paperwork to help discharge Derek from the hospital. "Makes it even harder on Melissa… seeing her here everyday… the mother of her grandchild hooked to those machines."

The room fell with dead silence, the only sound being made was the rapid scribbling of the pen and the drips in the sink form the faucet. Kelly looked over at Derek for the first time, seeing how badly Allison's accident affected him. She slowly approached him, taking her tiny hand into his much larger one.

Meanwhile, down the hall a few rooms down Stiles sat seated reading a Seventeen magazine while Scott propped the white teddy bear on the counter, careful not to knock over the many cards and posters that stood up on it. He then walked over to the sleeping form of Allison, watching over her as she peacefully slept. Even though she slept, she looked healthier and more healed up. The soon-to-be-father placed both his hands on her abdomen. "Hey baby, I'm back. Daddy bought you and Mommy a present."

"Hey man, look. Its cool you're looking forward to being a dad and all, but do you guys really have to sit there and talk to a many months pregnant belly to a baby you know won't answer back?" asked Stiles, somewhat cringing in his seat, making Scott laugh. "Or in your case howl?"

"Come on man, stop." Laughed the teen wolf. "That's my son or daughter in there, I can't help it. And for all we know, that might be you someday."

"Nope! No mini Stiles running around here, period! Besides, according to everyone else, that would be a nightmare. My children would never be demon spawns!" shouted Stiles, flipping through a page rather hard as Scott knocked his head back and laughed some more. "Whatever Uncle Stiles!" He said, making his trustworthy sidekick get a good laugh with him. The pair laughed so hard, tears were rolling down their eyes and they were short of breath. They carried on their giggles, failing to hear Derek or Kelly walk into the room.

"Guys. You mind shutting the hell up! My head hurts more than your pride will. I haven't seen or heard this much laughter since my college days with my stoner roommates." Said Derek, leaning on the frame of the door while Kelly stood close by him with her arms crossed. After about a few seconds later, both boys ended their laughing fit and gave the wolf a more serious look. "Derek, you went to college?" asked a stunned Scott, lifting himself from the chair.

"Yes, but only for a semester and a half. I'm a dropout McCall." He answered back in a serious tone. Kelly unfolded her arms and huffed, a little bit of sass in her tone of voice. "And you're also a patient who needs recovery. Come on now, its late _little boys _and I need be getting you all home." She demanded more than asked. Stiles blew a raspberry and jumped out of his seat while Scott did the same with less attitude. Kelly smirked at the trio before she led them out the door, nearly colliding with Melissa and her tray of supplies.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Kelly, practically leaping back into Derek, with Scott and Stiles in tow. Melissa had to remain still for a bit so that the medications in the glass tubes wouldn't fall and burst. "No, excuse me hun. Just taking these to the my grandchild's mother, possibly future daughter-in-law." Breathed Melissa, still trying to catch her breath.

"Mom, we gotta get through the teenage parent thing first." Mumbled Scott, feeling rather embarrassed bout her still treating him like a little kid. "As if that won't be brutal enough."

"I know honey, but I'll always be there for you. Now you all go on, go home. And as for you, young lady…" Melissa pointed with her elbow at Kelly. "It's Kelly McGinnis. And yeah I'll keep him in line." Replied Kelly a bit too quickly.

"Thank you so much."

XXX

Hours flew by, and the hospital grew even colder and darker for the nurses working the night shift. Especially for Melissa, who had to pull another late night shift for the third time this week. With her working this much, Scott may not get all the time he needed with his mother since his father was no longer in his life. Silently reading through a baby magazine, window shopping for cribs, decorations, and toys for the baby, Melissa was thankful to find something to keep herself awake. She casually flipped through another page when she heard the footsteps of her coworker, Bethany.

"Good night, or should I say good morning." Said Bethany, looking up at the clock hanging up on the wall, making Melissa turn her head towards the clock as well. Indeed, the hands on the clock positioned in the places they were confirmed that it was 2:12 in the morning. "Good morning to you too Beth." Groaned an exhausted Melissa.

"Well all I got to say is adios, I'm out of here. I got a hot young bartender sitting on my doorstep, waiting on me. Honey, I got to go."

Melissa slammed her hand on the desk and laughed. "God, you're such a cougar. And what would the 20-year-old son say if he came home to his peer wrapped up with his mother?" asked Melissa jokingly.

Bethany simply shrugged. "He can run right out the door; all the boy ever gave me was hell." She held her coat in both arms and proceeded towards the hospital exit until Melissa stopped her. "Oh hold on a minute, Beth. Can I ask of you a quick favor?" she asked the impatient nurse whose foot was only inches from the door. "Shit!" muttered Bethany under her breath; she then turned around with a fake smile plaster on her face. "Yes honey?"

"I'm just drowning in paperwork right now. Could you run up to Allison Argent's room and check her IV for me?" asked Melissa, scribbling down information on patient sheets. Bethany hesitated at first, but then went ahead and made her way towards the elevator, not even looking back at Melissa. "Room 208, right?" she asked, to mask her impatience.

"Yep, 208." Retorted Melissa, not even bothering to look at her coworker.

And with that, the thin blonde woman walked down the hall, away from freedom over towards the elevator.

Within minutes, Bethany was in Allison's room, changing her IV bag as the teenage girl slept peacefully. With all the cords in place, and the IV bag changed, she was satisfied that she could leave and end her long night. "Goodbye momma and hello hot stuff." She mumbled, making her way towards the door. Right before she could grab the door, she heard a loud thud and whipped around in instinct, fearing the worst. All she came to find was the IV bag on the floor, the one she had just changed for Melissa. "What in the world?" she spoke to herself, as she bent down to retrieve the IV.

Allison's sleeping frame kept its posture for a good minute or so… that is until her hands started to twitch a bit, hitting one another as they rested on her stomach. Swearing she heard something, Bethany shot up to inspect the young girl, no movement whatsoever. "Relax Beth, you've had a long day." She said to herself. She bent back down to retrieve the bag again, taking her eyes off of Allison. Once she did so, the girl's hands began moving again, but not just that. This time, her head swayed from side to side and she slowly peeled her eyes open. Not knowing where she was or how she got here, Allison tired to talk, but a mutter only came out from her.

Bethany's eyes widened and she shot up, launching the bag up in the air and onto the floor by the door. She rubbed her eyes a good time before she looked back at the girl laying in the bed. "Allison?" she asked, looking down at the youngster as she slowly blinked her eyes, taking in the surroundings around her.

Down at the front office, an alarm went off signaling for the doctors and nurses that there was a patient in distress. As Melissa was returning to her post after a quick bathroom break, she was stunned to find her coworkers rushing to the elevator. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Room 208," said Doctor Fletcher rushing alongside a nurse. "You need to come with us, Melissa!" yelled the doctor, yelling for the nurse to hold the elevator. Shooting into action, Melissa raced to the elevator, fearing the worst for her son's girlfriend. The trio rushed out of the elevator the moment it hit the floor they needed and raced into Allison's room to find a shocked Bethany hovering over the teenager. "BETHANY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" yelled the doctor, rushing to her aid, with Melissa and the other nurse in tow.

"It's ok, doctor! I must've set off the alarms! She's not in trouble… she's awake! She just woke up!" Bethany screamed, with barely any breath to squeeze out.

"Wha…" Melissa trailed off, pushing past everyone to get to Allison. She looked into the girl's eyes, searching for any sign of life. What she got had brought her to tears. Brown eyes met brown!

"Oh my God… Allison, it's a miracle!" she mouthed, stroking her hair as Allison simply stared back, blinking occasionally. She tried to talk, ask the older woman what was going on and how she got here, but the Argent girl found it rather difficult with the tube down her throat. "Shh. Don't talk sweetheart. You're in the hospital. You're going to be alright." She soothingly mouthed to the expectant teenage mother.

**So there you have it! Yay! She finally woke up! I know many of you have been waiting for this moment to come, but there will be more drama following Scott, Allison, and the others. As for now, we can all laugh, cry, smile, cheer, whatever you want to do now that she's awake and the baby will be ok. Thank you so much and god bless you all! **

**BTW for those who wanted a brief pic of Kelly and her mother, my links from the last chappie didn't work so I'll just tell you cause I'm safely assuming you can all Google. Right? Ok. Good!**

**Kelly is portrayed by Nina Dobrev and her mother, who will later on get a name other than Mrs. McGinnis, is portrayed by Heather Locklear. Oh and finally, for those who haven't looked over my profile where I keep my pics of characters, Allison's sister, Skye, is portrayed by Minka Kelly cause they look just alike and are meant to be sisters. She is dead btw, I mentioned it in chappie 2, but she will be important in future chappies. **

**Anyway, love you! XOXO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Srry for not updating until like 2012! I finally got back my laptop, although its still in the office. I can touch it, I can type on it, but I can't take it in my room. =( Not to mention, I had serious writer's block.**

Despite all the drama involving Brody, her parents, and the accident, today Allison was still…well Allison; as happy and bubbly as ever. As of now, she had just finished her fourth cup of chocolate pudding, happily shoving spoonful after spoonful after spoonful into her hungry mouth.

Seated by her side on a stool, Melissa jotted down the progress and condition of her son's girlfriend, smirking at the bubbly young 17-year-old as she licked her spoon clean of pudding.

"Oh my gosh… that was the best pudding I've ever had in my life!" Allison placed the spoon on the tray, which a nurse came in and took away.

"Oh, don't worry. There will be plenty more from where that's coming," Melissa placed her clipboard over her chest, "Now that you're alive and well, we'd all like to spoil you rotten up until you leave." The mother smiled sweetly.

Allison giggled lightly, tilting her head. "That would be the best thing to happen, since my parents don't even try anymore."

The younger and older women both threw back their heads, allowing their laughter to mix into the room together. For a moment, everything seemed to be going back into place for Melissa, but deep down she knew that from this point on there would be some major changes in Allison and her son's life.

"Now you're making me feel guilty about gobbling up all the yummy pudding here. I'm already becoming a pig." Allison crossed her arms over her bump rubbing it, to which Melissa caught onto.

Melissa cleared her throat. "I wouldn't really call it that Allison." She spilled out in a serious manner, looking anywhere but the teen's gaze.

"Melissa?"

Flipping the clipboard onto her lap, the dark haired woman solemnly stared at the confused and frightened teenager, catching her dark eyes darting back and forth at her.

"Allison…" Melissa nearly spoke out, but was abruptly cut off when the door flew open, revealing Beacon Hills police. Sheriff Stilinski was the first to enter the room.

"Allison. I know this is a bit soon, but as you realize, you're the victim of a heinous crime. And it's very important that these men find the boy responsible for putting you here. We'll begin by asking you some questions." Deputy Hawkins finished, pulling out her notepad.

"Sheriff," the mother motioned for the cop to follow her, pushing and holding the door open while the decorated officer lead himself out. Melissa made absolutely sure that the door had been shut all the way before she gave her piece of mind to Officer Stilinski.

"Unbelievable Stephen. She's barely beginning to eat solid food and your officers are already swarming her like ants." Melissa harshly shot, clutching the clipboard even tighter since she couldn't risk her job by smacking the sheriff.

The sheriff rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "I know and I couldn't agree with you more. But, for the sake of the investigation…"

"Well you know what, fuck your investigation! Allison has already been through enough! And believe me, the worst has yet to come." She solemnly looked back at the room containing the mother of her unborn grandchild.

Melissa may have been angry, or more like pissed off, but she knew when it was necessary to keep her voice at a reasonable level whenever a nurse, doctor, or patient strolled by.

"Melissa… believe me or not, I don't want to cause Allison any grief. That is the last thing I want to do after all she's been through," he pointed his index finger at the thick wooden door. "But I will not allow that son of a bitch to run free after what he's done to her and all those other girls."

Melissa took a deep and frustated breath. "Alright. Make it quick then."

X

X

X

Seated on a tall stool in his kitchen was Chris, coffee in hand, reading through the newspaper. Standing by the stove, Linda quickly whipped up some eggs, bacon, and oatmeal for the entire family, even Kate after their big blow out at the hospital.

"Here you go honey." Linda placed her husband a plate of hot steaming food in front of him.

"Thanks. But, no thanks." He gruffly said, slowly pushing away at his plate, much rather preferring his coffee over real food.

"Really Chris? Would it kill you to show some enthusiasm this morning? I mean, our daughter's woken up from her coma with no major injuries. She'll be home tomorrow." Linda placed her hands on her hips.

"Our pregnant daughter. Let's not forget she's bringing another mouth to feed into this house."

"And let's not forget we're going to have that taken care of that once she gets here." Linda said matter-of-factly.

Kate walked through the kitchen, hair in loose curls and prescription glasses being pulled over her eyes. "And let's not forget how messed up in the head you both are." She shoved a vacant hand into her purse and pulled out a pack of Camels.

Throwing down his newspaper with attitude, Chris shot an icy glare at his sister. "Don't even try to start with me today."

"Or what," Kate threw her purse over her shoulder before crossing her arms as she shot the nastiest of glares at her sibling. "You gonna shoot me?"

"I wouldn't have a problem at all doing that." Chris growled, slamming his cup down hard on the granite counter top. "I strongly recommend you leave before I get my pistol... sis." he put heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Gladly...brother."

"Nevermind that. I have my rifle in the garage." Linda said, firm hand on hip.

X

X

X

Scott was in the kitchen, holding his breath as he prepared for the burning metal pan to scorch his skin before he set it on the stove. Derek rummaged through the pantry for tubberware big enough to contain over a dozen cookies.

Stiles had whipped up a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich quick enough to satisfy his hunger; he couldn't wait a second longer since he was already licking the knife.

Scott had received the phone call earlier in the ripe hours of the morning, the wonderful news of Allison finally awaking from her coma. He was ecstatic! So happy, he hopped on his bike in his pajamas and pedaled down over to the hospital.

Today, he was going to drop her off a little gift: some of her missed homework assignments and a container of peanut butter cookies, her favorite.

According to doctors, she would be out tomorrow.

"Come on, Derek! Just grab anything you can get so we can go!" Scott quickly fanned at the cooling cookies.

""Well I'd have it by now if there wasn't two tops in this cabinet," he threw his hands out to the pantry in front of him, "Three in that one and two in the other one." He explained as he pointed out various cabinets, easily becoming exhausted and annoyed.

"I quit!" he leaned by the sink, shortly joined by Stiles, peanut butter covered knife in hand, still licking away. Moments later, Scott joined them right as he was pulling his mitts off; he quickly shoved them in the appropriate drawer.

"Quitters never win man." Stiles announced, licking at the peanut butter on the corner of his mouth.

Now that the knife had been licked clean, Stiles happily disposed of it… pulling open the cabinet drawer containing the clean eating utensils and tossed it right back in there before retreating back to his sand which.

Derek's nose wrinkled and Scott's eyes got huge at the teenager's unbelievably repulsive behavior.

Didn't Stiles ever have anyone teach him manners and the proper rules of etiquette?

The pair continued to eyeball Stiles then turned to the cabinet then turned to face each other. Scott cautiously pulled open the drawer, acting as if it were the plague, disgust written all over his face.

Derek began popping his knuckles.

The older boy took a careful finger to point out the tainted knife, hoping to place it where it needed to be. But he didn't want Scott or his mother to take such a great risk.

He immediately scooped up the entire utensil holder and threw open the dishwasher, tossing the entire thing in there and slammed the door shut.

Might as well wash them all for safety precautions.

"Look at him."Derek half whispered to Scott, fighting the hard urge to puke his guts out. "I don't even think he fits under the category with humans."

Lips smacking, licking at his fingers, and he even had some of the crust dangling out of his mouth.

It wasn't until he made it half way did he finally catch on that he was being watched. "What?" he questioned with a mouth full.

Derek slowly shook his head, smoky grey eyes evilly eying Stiles. "You're disgusting." He said, nose still wrinkled. "Has it ever crossed your mind as to why you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know… never really figured it out." Stiles loudly smacked away, fishing for the reason swimming in his head. "Maybe girls are just shy around me." He chirped.

"Or scared." Derek added.

"Shut up Derek. Scott, you're my best friend, right?" Stiles questioned mouth full.

"Yeah." The teen wolf simply replied.

"And you'd never lie to me, right?"

"Right." Scott packed another cookie into the tubberware.

"…Do you find me repulsive?"

"…You really want me to answer that question honestly?" Scott, sealed up the cookies.

"Yeah. Why else wouldn't I ask you?"

"Stiles... you might want to think about checking into charm school."

"What?" Stiles wrinkled his nose. "But... aren't those for girls."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Sorry." Scott gave a simple shrug.

X

X

X

"Turn so that your right side is facing me." Instructed the blonde-haired female, Officer Stephanie Ricconi, camera in hand. "Move your hair."

Allison calmly did what she was told, pulling her hair off to the side so that the bruise on her neck was visible. The officer snapped a shot of that as evidence.

She blinked rapidly at the sudden flash of light. "Are we almost done? Please, can we stop?" she asked through a very low level of voice.

"Yes," the woman politely retorted. "Just a couple more shots of your belly, and we'll wrap this up." The female officer adjusted her gloves.

Pulling her hospital gown off to the side, Allison squirmed at the feeling of the thin fabric slide against her bruised bump. "God, I'm like a freaking hippo." She sighed.

The officer snapped another shot. "I know how you feel." She giggled. "When I was expecting my first, I felt bloated twenty-four seven."

Allison's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, right by her bellybutton. Her breath caught in her throat, practically constricting her of oxygen. And her eyes were huge.

"…Wha-What did you say?" Allison's lips trembled. She nearly tripped over her own feet, but reacted quick enough to grab the hospital bed's railing. "Are you saying I'm…?"

Stephanie must've realized her mistake as she took notice of the teenager's reaction to her little joke.

"Allison… here let's take a seat." She walked over towards the youngster, helping her up on the bed.

Panic began to set it. The breaths she took became shorter and quicker, almost mirroring that of a panic attack. Allison's world was now crashing down.

"Th-This has to be a mistake. I-I'm only seventeen; I can't be having a baby." Allison barely squeezed out, fighting back tears.

"Sweetheart, I understand, but you're going to have to stay ca-"

"Calm? How the hell can I be calm?" she ran a rough hand through her hair, likely enough to pull some out. Her lips began trembling and tears ran freely down her face.

Stephanie kindly attempted to rub her back for emotional support. "Allison, please, you need to relax. You've had a bit of a shock, but you'll need to stay strong I guarantee it."

"Get out. Just leave me alone." Allison turned her body to where she was now facing the window.

Respecting the teenager's wishes, Stephanie pulled herself off the bed and let herself out of the room.

X

X

X

"I hope he gets a ticket." Stiles mumbled, watching the black Camaro pull out of the stall.

"That's kinda harsh dude." Scott said.

Warm tubberware in hand, Scott walked past the hospital's sliding doors with Stiles in tow. He wanted to laugh, but at the same time disagree with Stiles.

In the months following the events after Peter was killed, Scott wasn't exactly sure as to classify Derek as a friend, mentor, or just a common associate. Out of the circle of friends, Derek Hale was the person he least knew anything about, other than his family heritage and their demise.

"He's harsh! If he's not trying to beat me up, threaten me, or kill me then he's always bringing my love life into the conversation."

Derek was only absent because he had been foolish enough to take up two parking stalls and think he could actually pull it off without being noticed.

They signed in as visitors. The two friends then hitched a ride from the hospital elevator.

"No offense Stiles, but... you have no love life."

"Not quite yet my friend. My game is just beginning to spark." he said matter-of-factly.

The bright lights on the elevator numbers stopped once it reached the third floor. The steel doors peeled apart, allowing the boys out.

"But... you have no game." Scott replied. They walked down the crowded hall way.

"Can you stop doing that! It drives me crazy." Stiles shot his serious face.

"Oh, so now you're trusting that Lydia will _actually_ acknowledge your presence when we all get back to school. I don't know if it's just me, but she was wrapped around you the most when Jackson was near."

"It's just you." Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. He grabbed a pinchful of Scott's shirt, stopping him from going any farther. "Woah."

They stopped dead in their tracks, almost as if they were staring death himself in the face. And that form of death was Chris Argent, standing before the sheriff.

Stephanie stood before Stephen, clearly explaining her reckless mistake. "I'm so sorry sir, it just slipped out."

"Damn it Ricconi." Stephen sighed rubbing his temple. "This was not the right time to break the news to her."

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"We'll continue with the investigation. Try and nab Brody before he gets a chance to go too far."

"Dad?" Stiles asked, both he and Scott approached with caution; they'd obviously caught onto Chris's evil eyes he was giving them.

"Son? What are you..." the sheriff began to question. Chris however, jumped before him jabbing at finger at Scott.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he shot through gritted teeth.

Scott boldly stood his ground. No way was he going to let this man make him bow or retreat in any sort of way. "I'm here to see my girlfriend."

"I don't think so. _You _are to stay away from Allison at all costs McCall. Even after she gets it taken care of."

Scott's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, directly by his belly button. Did he mean what he was insuating? "...What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

Stephen did what was necessary and stepped in between the teenage boys and the adult. He did not want to witness an altercation that could easily be prevented, so he did what was best and pulled Chris away towards the corner of the wall. "You need to get ahold of yourself. You are about a finger away from being charger with assualt; and on a minor."

The sting of the tears hit him hard. His breathing almost slowed and he felt like he couldn't move. Was Allison really going to go through _that_? Scott quickly rushed into her room, pushing past Chris and Stephen. Allison queitly lay on they bed, only the sniffles could be heard from her frail form.

"Allison..."

"Go away Scott. Just go."

"Is it true what your dad says? You're not about to go through with... an abortion?" Scott barely squeezed out.

Allison turned over from her position. "Scott... I can't be a mom yet. I just can't. My life is already over as it is."

Scott sat on the end of the bed, careful not to harm her or the baby. "We can get through this together. I'l be there for you every step of the way. I'll go to all your doctor's appointments, I'll help pay for what we need, I already have a job, I just need more hours..."

Allison shook her head, making a single tear fall from her eye. "No. You don't have to. There will be no baby. I'm not doing it."

Scott felt a flood of emotions evade his core. Anger. Hurt. Disgust. It was much too unbearale to even talk to her right now. He leaned in real close, and only prayed she got this clear. "Fine. Just remember to never speak to me again after you murder your baby. _Our _baby."

Allison lowered her head, unable to look him in the eye any longer. Her body was then racked with sobs. "You are nothing like the girl I fell in love with. I don't even know you anymore."

Scott couldn't do it anymore. The tears just fell from his face, streaking his cheeks. Without any hesitation he threw down the cookies and papers and rushed out of the room.

X

X

X

The darkness engulfed the small town of Beacon Hills, sleep coming in and taking over its residents. Seated in a dull part of town was a lone conveinent store, a well lit Exxon, remaining open for its twenty four hour extent. The store's clerk, a young blonde haired woman, leaned against the hard counter much too engulfed in her Seventeen magazine. She placidly flipped another page to the clothing section as she heard the door chime, signalling a new customer.

"Hello, how are you?" she said never taking her eyes off the magazine.

The silent figure wordlessly walked towards the snack aisle, hoodie pulled over their head as if to shield their identity away from the public.

"Hey, I said hello." the bored and aggitated clerk tried peering over the tall shelves. "Weirdo. I don't get paid enough for this job." she flipped the next page even harder.

Unbeknownst to her, there was danger looming close by. It was in her presence, but she carelessly ignored it. Her attention focused on the latest hairstlyes for summer was broken when the sound of a glass bottle shattering on the dirty floor earned her well given attention. It was then followed by the rustling sound of plastic being torn open.

"Hey! You're supposed to pay for that!" she yelled closing her magazine, coming from behind the safety of the counter to get a closer view of the odd individual. "I'm about a millasecond from kicking your ass!"

Whoever it was, they were on their hands and knees, lapping up the red liquid spreading freely on the floor. As much as the clerk yelled, they continued to lap at the spilled beverage, hungrily as if it were a life line.

"Did you hear me asshole? You pay or get out before I call the cops." she shoved her hand into her pocket much too rough and pulled out her Galaxy, dialing in the three numbers.

"Get away from me." whispered the person. "Please." the voice only got deeper.

"Nope. You had your chance and you blew it. You can weep and groan all you want to the cops." she pressed dial, setting the phone to her ear.

A low growl escaped the figure's lips. They then turned to face her, face still concealed yet the bright yellow eyes gave her the sense that she needed to get away and fast. The woman let out an ear piercing scream, dropping her phone before she retreated back to the safety of the counter. She repeatedly pressed the silent alarm; next, she retreived the hand gun kept beneath the register for safety purposes only. Once the safety was clicked off, she raised the gun to eye level.

Sadly, she never even had the chance to pull the trigger. The hooded figure rushed the counter, knocking the gun out of her grasp and scratching her fore arm in the process. She could only watch in agony as the crimson red ran down her arm, dripping on the floor. The figure reached a blood covered hand equipped with claws as far over the counter as they could get; their victim instantly flung herself as far away as possible, violently bumping into the cigarettes.

Another approaching customer, an elderly woman and her grandson, just exited her car. "I want some chips and candy mee maw." the little boy huffed.

"Careful now Randy. We don't want to ruin your supper."

"Gee. Thanks mee maw."

The hooded figure quickly bursted through the glass door and landed on the hood of the older woman's car. They turned half way and growled at the two of them before leaping off on all fours and taking off into the night.

Randy's mouth hung open in awe, his two missing front teeth in clear view. "Woah! Cool! Didya see that mee maw." he picked himself off the floor carefully stepping over the glass as he walked over to his grandmother.

"Oh my." she slowly adjusted her glasses, taking in the scenery of the wrecked car. The left car mirror finally gave way and fell off. "I'd better call the insurance company."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter has been revised! Just a warning if you wonder why I took the chapter down!**

Two days. Not too long, right? It was beginning to feel like an eternity following what might be Allison's final argument and exchange of words with Scott regarding their baby… or possibly their relationship.

She brushed the stubborn hair that continuously fell onto her face, wiping away the fresh tears sitting on her cheeks. The ones before that ended up on her pillow.

Her hair was brushed back into a ponytail, a quick and lazy updo since she wasn't in the mood to fix herself up properly. Donning white skinny jeans, a blue hoodie from her previous school, and brown Uggs, she was prepared to leave, but couldn't pull herself to budge.

Before she pulled the hoodie over her head, her gaze got fixed on the baby bump. Allison absent mindedly rubbed her fingers over her stomach, a small activity she found herself frequently doing lately.

The emotional connection was already beginning to build between the expectant teenage mother and her unborn child. It was clear as day to Allison, just like it was to Chris, Linda, and Kate.

Things in the Argent household had become painfully tense since Allison was discharged from the hospital.

Her father endlessly scolded her for making a mistake that she already couldn't take back. It would evolve to a screaming match and then end with the emotional Allison retreating to her room.

Her mother made it clear that she was hurt and disappointed, even going to great lengths to avoid her daughter like the plague.

Kate being caught in the crossfire only stood by what she felt was right. Allowing Scott and Allison to make their own decision since this was their choice. After all the screaming and crying, she'd always be there to offer a shoulder for her beloved niece.

Their behavior finally died down when the day came for their daughter to terminate her pregnancy. Chris waited downstairs by the door, keys in hand while Linda kept her place in the kitchen.

"Allison, let's go! We're going to be late!" Chris screamed out to his child.

The light footsteps filled his ears, almost sending chills down his spine once he was reminded of their mission.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pulling the door open. The response he received was a half nod.

"Yeah." She barely squeaked out. Allison turned back to the kitchen where her mother was. "Bye mom."

Linda turned from the soapy dishes in the sink. "Bye honey."

Both father and daughter exited the house, making the silent trip to Chris' car which sat on the curb. A trio of playful kids rushed by the two, unintentionally bumping into Chris and nearly getting Allison as well.

In an instinct, Allison quickly bolted out of the way, placing a protective hand over her stomach, shielding her baby from any danger.

"Sorry sir." The shortest of the boys spoke up for the three of them.

"It's alright." Chris clicked the lock to the door, helping Allison into the vehicle. "You boys go ahead now."

Allison placidly stared into open space, even after Chris had climbed into the car and currently had them both en route to the clinic.

"_I wonder what Scott's doing. Should I call him? No, he's super pissed. But I want to talk to him. At least one more time." _Her thoughts began to race wild and uncontrollably.

Allison pulled her phone out of her bag. Before she could re-think her words wisely, she had already went straight to her contacts list and had the phone dialing Scott's number.

X

X

X

"McCall, have you already disregarded what I told you about cellular devices?" an-ever-so-sarcastic Coach Finstock questioned from his desk, feet propped up in the air.

Scott pulled his cell out of his jacket pocket, clicking it off, then responding back to the teacher. "Yes coach."

"Oh really. I specifically remember writing it down." Coach Finstock pointed at the now smeared whiteboard.

"Well you know what. I don't see it there anymore."

Stiles tapped his pencil on his desk repeatedly. The look in his eyes spoke that he wanted to say something.

The coach scoffed. "What Stilinski, what? Do you want to add your two sense to this?"

"Actually coach," Stiles scratched the back of his head. "I'd like to say I'm impressed. I think this is the first time you ever used big words." He ended that with a cheesy smile.

The comment earned multiple laughs from the kids in class. Kelly could not contain herself from the giggles. Jackson cupped one hand over his mouth and had the other pointing at the coach, laughing hysterically. Even Scott couldn't hide his smile.

Bobby slapped his magazine on his desk. "…Shut up Stiles."

"Yeah shut up Stiles!" Kelly playfully shouted.

"Shut up Stiles!" Jackson followed.

"Shut up Stiles!" Danny yelled.

A knock at the door settled the class of rowdy teens somewhat, but not enough for Bobby. "Alright! Alright! It wasn't even that funny. Be quiet!" he marched over to the door.

The principal gently pushed it open. "Hey Bobby, we got another one." He turned to the newest addition to the class. All the students leaned forward to investigate.

The girl handed him her schedule. "Huh. Another new girl." He studied the schedule.

"Yep," the African-American teenage girl impatiently tapped her nails on the door frame. "I'm all yours." she shot sarcastically.

The principal shot Bobby a "good luck, you'll need it" kind of look. He approached the class. "Have a good day everybody." He bid them a good day before walking off down the halls.

The girl coolly made herself comfortable, as if she almost wasn't new. She took a seat by Stiles. Turning the chair the opposite side around, she threw both legs up on the head rest of the chair. She then pulled her iPhone 3g out, headphones and all, and began jamming to some music.

Scott kept his gaze fixed on her, not because this girl's looks were absolutely stunning, but because something about her was… unique. Her scent; it was sweet and delicate like any other girl. Apparently he hadn't been the only one who caught this because Jackson was stealing glances from her as well.

Just as Jackson eyed her even more, he was gob smacked to see her looking right back at him. She had caught him looking at her in her peripheral vision. "You need something?" she asked.

Jackson offered a careless shrug. "No, nothing at all. I just wanted to welcome the latest addition to Beacon Hills." He sarcastically shot a cocky grin.

"Whatever."

"Settle down!" Coach Finstock barked harshly before embarking on his hunt for helpless victims to stab his crazed eyes into. "Now, before we start, I'd like to get you all acquainted with our new student, Tatum Miller. Tatum, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?"

Sighing with exasperation, the girl stepped up to the plate, storming to the front of the classroom with a look of intense self-pity and weariness.

"Hey, I'm Tatum." She muttered, looking down at her Toms avoiding all eye contact as possible.

"Well…?" Coach Finstock pushed them all with a lazy expression to say hello back.

"Hi Tatum." The whole class all mumbled quietly together in a dreary monotone, jumbling their words together so that they ended up sounding like a band of dry AA meeting-attending zombies.

Unfortunately, Tatum caught onto this too fast.

The teen smirked. "And I am an alcoholic." She shot mischievously.

"Excuse me?" coach did somewhat of a double take, eyeing the young girl.

Of course, the entire class found this girl's sarcasm and witty little one-liner comical earning a bunch of grins, thumbs ups, and claps.

"Sorry. It just sounded like one of those AA meetings; I couldn't help myself…" she began.

Bobby shook his head. "Cute. Very cute Miss Miller." He sat himself down in his chair just as the bell rang. "Oh great another comedian. Lord, I beg you to strike me down."

Scott and Stiles piled out of the room, fighting against the numerous bodies pushing onto their next class.

"Dude, the new girl is totally cool. And hot." Stiles commented.

Scott shook his head, his mind still not fully into the conversation. "Yeah man, she's pretty."

"Pretty hot."

"But wait. Hold on. What about the gorgeous and intelligent Lydia Martin?" Scott joked.

"Technically, it wouldn't be considered cheating since there has yet to be any… physical contact," they made their way to their lockers, Scott twisting and turning the lock until it popped open. "Besides, I have yet to by tied down by Lydia Martin. Tatum's just eye candy. Therefore, I haven't broken the rules yet."

The two boys snickered amongst one another. The pair began their short journey to the cafeteria.

At every second and every step, Stiles contemplated whether or not bringing up the dreaded subject he already knew Scott wasn't looking forward to discussing

"So… when was the last time you talked to Allison?" Stiles asked, clearly nervous. Scott had been on the edge lately.

"Awhile. Last time I checked Stiles we weren't on speaking terms." Scott coldly retorted.

"Dude, you need to just swallow your pride and at least talk to her. Maybe she changed her mind."

"Yeah, and maybe you still don't have one!" Scott bitterly shot before storming off.

"Scott wait!" Stiles screamed. He angrily stomped his foot down. "Man, fuck my life."

He then took in a deep exhausted breath before he let it out. The sound of heels clicking on the floor made the presence of Lydia known. "What was that about?" she asked, watching Scott walk away.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but just as the words sat on the tip of his tongue… "Wait no don't tell me. Allison. I can already guess." She cut him off much too quickly. "McCall can be so unpredictable at times."

"True. But, he is still my best friend. And it is my personal mission to be loyal and help him out."

"I agree. However, Scott is a big boy. Meaning he will have to face his own obstacles and maneuver through the harsh realities of life. Sweetie, you can't always go running after him when something doesn't go as planned."

Standing at the entranceway of the spacious caferteria, Lydia stopped dead in her tracks... well heels the moment she locked eyes with Jackson. Right there and then, the lacrosse playing stud was chatting it up with Rebecca Walsh and Lindsey Steele. It was much too obvious with the way the girls were giggling and lightly punching his shoulder that is was flirtation.

"Forget him, he isn't worth your time." Stiles held his arm out like a true gentleman, in which Lydia gladly accepted linking arms with him. "You're Lydia Martin. If anything, he's the one missing out on such an elegant young lady."

"You're absolutely correct. You know, I love it when you talk Stiles."

"And I love it when you say my name." Stiles did some what of a victorious fist pump.

Jackson eyed the pair which such jealously, it practically melted through his eyeballs. As for now, Lydia wasn't his problem nor would it be later on since he already knew for a fact the girl would drop the sheriff's boy and be running back into his arms and bed in a matter of days. Maybe weeks. He had far more important things to worry about.

"What does she see in him? Seriously." he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kelly questioned him.

"Nothing."

Jackson turned his full attention back to Kelly McGinnis. He couldn't help but smile at the dark-haired girl's laughter; it was almost like music to his ears. Kelly was an absolute stunner, from her head to her toes, she was gorgeous.

"Oh my God." Kelly's smile faded and she covered a hand over her mouth, eyeing the lacrosse player with fear. "Jackson you're bleeding."

"Huh?" he replied back confused. He looked down at the table underneath him, only to confirm what she had just told him. A small speck of what looked like blood sat before him on the table. He wiped under his nose only for more to end up on his hand; this wasn't blood. It was black. Something wasn't right and he needed to leave.

"I gotta go!" He jogged out the cafeteria and towards the restrooms in the hallway plugging his nose while the black liquid continued to drip from his fingers. All that mattered was that he got to a restroom to clean himself up.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" a concerned Scott began to lift himself up from the floor.

"Nothing! Mind your own business McCall!" Jackson spat, shoving into the boys' restrooms. He scrambled over towards into a stall, his breathing labored and full of panic. Jackson ripped many inches of toilet paper off the role, pressing them against his nose to stem the flow of the unknown liquid. No matter how hard he tried, the flow only became stronger flowing freely down his chin and into the toilet.

All he could do was dispose of the used toilet paper and pull out some more toilet paper. The breathing became heavier and louder once he tossed the third roll of toilet paper into the porcelain. A swift knock on the door brought him back into a clear state of mind. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me you can leave." Jackson spat the black liquid oozing into his mouth.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Just give me a second, okay?" the reply was met with heavy breathing once again. Jackson immediately disposed of another roll of toilet paper into the toilet. The toilet paper covered in the mystery black liquid began to pile up in the toilet.

The door began to rattle; somebody was a little impatient. "I said just give me a freakin' second!" Jackson demanded.

The other person outside the bathroom stall clicked open the lock and with a good amount of force snatched Jackson and tossed him out of the bathroom stall, slamming him into a sink. It was Derek. "You're looking a little pale there Jackson." He brushed at his shoulder, only for the teen to shove it away.

"Never better."

"If something is wrong, I need to know. You're with me now."

Jackson scoffed, shaking his head. "With you? Me with you? What am I your little pet? I mean just because you gave me the bite doesn't make me part of your little wolf pack. Sorry but to be honest you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?" Derek smiled showing teeth.

"Look I've got my own agenda, which doesn't involve running around in the woods at night howling with you and McCall. Ok? So why don't you just back the fu…" Jackson's rant was cut mid sentence when Derek turned his head to the mirror. Much to his horror, more of the black substance was oozing out of his ears instead. The younger boy began breathing heavily in a state of shock.

"What is it? What's happening?"

Even Derek was skeptical, studying the black while it continued to leak out of his ears. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before finally responding back. "Your body's fighting the bite."

Jackson turned to his side. "Why?" his questioning gaze followed the new Alpha, who slowly backed farther and farther away as he studied Jackson further.

"I don't know." Derek answered.

"What does it mean?" Jackson turned towards Derek, who slowly backed into the dull part of the bathroom even more. "What does it mean?"

X

X

X

The nurse clicked off the obnoxiously bright photo before her, sliding the picture out of the slider. "Here you go Allison." She smiled politely, handing the teenager an up to date sonogram of her unborn child.

Allison's small fingers glided on the photo as she attentively examined the baby. It looked so _developed_ at this point. She never even had the chance to go over how far along she was with Melissa or any of the other nurses back at the hospital.

"Wow. It looks so… developed. I can already see its hands and feet." Allison's eyes attentively examined the photo.

"You mean his or her hands and feet?" the nurse lightly joked, putting away her equipment.

Chris silently stood beside his daughter, looking as lost an unsure of himself as ever. His eyes couldn't help but glance at the sonogram repeatedly. This little person…this little living and breathing person growing inside his daughter was his grandchild.

"Look dad. I think I see the fingers." She nervously pointed out. Allison by now far from scared or depressed to care about her father's late reaction.

"You know. I recall the day your mother and I found out we were pregnant with you," Chris now held the sonogram between his rough fingers. "Skye was so happy to be a big sister."

"Yeah."

"So exactly how far along is my daughter at this point?" Chris asked the nurse, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Well judging by the development of the baby, we can already see the face. As I did a close up, I realized your baby has some head hair at this point." The nurse shook her head. "And we can possibly determine the sex."

"Wait you can determine the sex this soon?" Allison asked.

Chris shook his head in confusion. "So… what exactly is it you're saying?"

"I did the math, and at this point Allison's baby is almost five months."

Allison nearly choked on the air she was breathing in. She had to lightly tap her chest to get the circulation flowing through her lungs. She stared back at the nurse wide eyed. "Holy crap. Five months? How did I not know?"

"The symptoms in each woman is different. Yours Allison possibly didn't start until later on in the pregnancy and not right away." The nurse pulled out her ink pin, scribbling on a small sticky note.

Chris slowly approached the nurse. "One question. What if, she were to terminate her pregnancy at this point?"

The nurse only shot him a curious glare. "Mr. Argent… she's nearing her fifth month. At this point, it will be risky, potentially dangerous for Allison. If the abortion was to take place, it may ruin her chance of ever having children again."

"Right. I don't want to put her through that." Chris muttered lightly. He looked back at his child, taking in how scared and confused she looked. She couldn't go through this alone. Allison needed a strong support system to encourage her through the difficult decision.

"Thank you." Chris gave the nurse a polite smile.

"Oh," the nurse handed him the small note. "I'm prescribing her prenatal vitamins. She'll have frequent doctors appointments from here on out to keep up with the baby's progress. Now, young lady? Would you like for us to tell you your baby's sex?"

For approximately the first time in the day, Allison stretched a smile across her face. She shook her head. "No thank you. I'd like the father to be present when that happens. Right dad?"

"Absolutely. Come on, let's go." Chris motioned for his daughter to leave. The sweet nurse carefully helped assist her down from the table.

"Good luck." She kindly smiled at them.

By the time they left the building and were already buckled up in the car, Allison didn't realize until then that she had been chatting her head off, going on and on about the baby and what she and Scott would need.

Chris couldn't help but laugh to see his child happy again. "Woah now! Calm down kiddo. We have a ways to go until the little one comes," Chris put a gentle hand on Allison's stomach. "And don't think for a second I won't pitch in to help my grandson."

"You mean _granddaughter_ right?" she smirked.

"Whatever. Now, how about I take you out to get you the fattest and greasiest cheeseburger ever. Maybe even check out some baby clothes." Chris shoved the keys in the ignition.

"That sounds amazing. But wait, dad? You think we can make one more stop before home?" Allison asked, rubbing her stomach.

X

X

X

"Ugh! I hate math! Who even invented it anyway?"Scott spoke out loud. He erased yet another answer on the homework he was assigned today. "Screw algebra. Screw geometry. Screw numbers together!"

While Scott was heading towards an early grave from the added stress of homework, Stiles kept his place on the couch.

He was lazily scrolling through the DVR for the latest recordings. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Ugh bullcrap." He repeated this as he continued scrolling until he landed on the morning news.

"Hey Stiles. You got the answer to number twelve?" Scott yelled from the kitchen.

"Nope. Sorry man."

"But you cheated off of Caitlin Ross. She's the smartest girl in our class."

Stiles jumped up from his seat, beating his hand on the couch. "Well she has terrible hand writing! It's like translating dude!"

"Wow. You're just as terrible at cheating as you are with actually doing the work." Scott joked, punching in more numbers for the calculator.

He was finally getting back into a more concentrating and calm state when…

"HOLY SHIT! SCOTT GET IN HERE!" Stiles' screams from the living room nearly gave poor Scott a heart attack. The teen wolf ran in, hand still placed on his chest, ending up by his side.

"Jesus dude. What?" Scott looked at Stiles.

Stiles' response was to only grab the remote and turn up the volume. What they saw on the television earned the same reaction from both boys.

A brunette anchorwoman appeared on the screen. "Around approximately eleven o clock last night, a store clerk working at an Exxon was brutally attacked by a stranger whom they described with animalistic tendencies. The victim, twenty year old Laney McCallum…"

"Oh God, it's Laney." Scott rubbed his hands in his hair.

"Laney who?"

"Remember, double senior Laney? The one from finance class?"

Stiles snatched his phone out of his pocket. "Shit. Shit. Shit," he chanted repeatedly.

The panic and frantic behavior between the two boys was interrupted when the doorbell chimed throughout the entire house. Scott absentmindedly raced to the door, pulling it open only for it to reveal the last person he expected on his doorstep this late.

"Allison? What are you doing?" Scott's eyes widened at his ex standing before him. The only thing preventing him from slamming the door square in her face was because he still loved her. "Look, this really isn't the best time."

"Well, we need to make time Scott. Please. Just talk to me." She pleaded with him.

"I already told you, I don't want to see you anymore. I hope you're real proud of yourself."

"Know what, I am." Allison smiled confidently.

He was about a second from closing the door. "Scott, you're going to be a father."

For a minute, Scott had to rethink what he just heard. Did he hear what he wanted her to say for the longest just now?

"W-What did you say?" he wanted to hear her say it again.

Allison had a single tear streaming down her face. She was just as beautiful to him as she was when they first met; only this time she was glowing. "You're going to be a father, Scott. I couldn't go through with it. I want to keep our baby."

_Sorry. Part of the chapter has been revised! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm preparing to go to college; we move in next Sunday. I'm going to be very busy with college and such so please bare with me; I need to focus on my studies. Thank you all for being amazing fans and readers; when I'm not busy, I'll sneak in as much time as I can to write._


	12. Chapter 12

For one of those dark and eerie nights of running through the forest, Scott found his small four legged run through the darkness to be quite enjoyable tonight compared to any other night. Brushing past trees, bushes and running over leaves and puddles, he didn't care. He was happy.

Like a wild animal in a rush into the night, he ran in the street, barely dodging a pair of vehicles.

As he made his way into the yard, he rushed past a hulking Rottweiler chained to the grass. Ending his run with a somersault through the bedroom window, Scott was greeted by an equally happy Allison.

"Hey. How's my baby and _my baby_?" Scott asked with a smirk, rubbing his hands over Allison's small baby bump.

Allison looked down at her growing stomach, looking back up to meet the brown eyes she absolutely adored.

"Hmmm. Baby's been quiet. As for me, I don't think I can stay still."

Just what he wanted to hear. Scott got a new hold on Allison's waist once he received the answer he waited for. Now that they were expecting, there would be little to no privacy up until the baby was born. They might as well take the advantage whenever it came to them. "How much time we have?"

"They'll be gone an hour." Both teens' lips crashed onto one another as the make out session ended up on the bed.

X

X

X

"Ugh. Just like that. " Stiles snored louder than before. "Me first." He smiled in his sleep. The teenager's choice of words earned him questioning looks from the random nurses passing by, almost going too fast to get away.

In a neighboring hospital room, Lydia winced as the final thread from her stitches was pulled out. The cut was in the final stages of healing, but the scar still remained on the surface of her skin. The emotional scar however would require a lot more than just some stitches than this.

"And done." The young intern smiled triumphantly, now that his work was done. "It's looking much better. Now, all we have to do is properly clean it."

Lydia cocked her head a bit, meeting the older gentlemen's eyes. "What exactly do you mean by we?"

"Um, well… you want help getting in the shower?"

The strawberry blonde gently placed her feet on the dirty tile floor, not-so-gently bumping into the overly helpful intern. "Maybe if I was four, and still taking bubble baths." Lydia sarcastically retorted. She brushed past him towards the shower, hair wavering off behind her.

Melissa shook her head at her son's closest friend of over ten years as the latter endlessly stretched and spoke amongst himself in his peaceful yet unusual slumber. He uttered a few dirty lines in his sleep, making the mother and grandmother-to-be furrow her brows in disgust.

One of the younger interns, an African-American female approached Melissa, stopping at the sight before her. "He's been here all night." The young woman folded her arms, holding her manila folder in one hand.

Melissa scoffed, barely containing her snicker." He's been here all weekend."

A random nurse bent down to retrieve outgoing trash for its latest run. What she didn't expect to hear was… "You're dirty." Stiles chuckled to himself, kissing the air just as the older woman pulled away from his sleeping form in shock.

X

X

X

From the bed to the bedroom floor to the bed to the floor again, Scott and Allison's heated kiss even ended with destruction, the expectant parents ended up knocking over a glass lamp.

Both teens shot up from behind the bed, heavily breathing to regain the flow of oxygen. "Do the right side brakes on your dad's SUV squeak a little bit?"

"Yeah." A fearful Allison replied.

"Then we're dead." His eyes got bigger.

"Oh my God. Hurry. Hurry!"

The pair shimmied their clothes on as quickly as possible all while working together to clean up behind themselves at least this time. Just as Scott had leaped out of the window with a handful of wrinkled clothes in his arms, Linda pushed opened the door to her daughter's bedroom, marching in as she eyed every corner of it suspiciously. Her stone cold gaze fell on Allison, who declared her innocence with an open book and a neatly cleaned room.

"You don't trust me enough to have a lock on my door, the least you could do is knock." Allison stated matter of factly, flipping through some pages. Her chocolate brown eyes fell back on her mother, who still didn't seemed satisfied with what she was hearing.

Linda rolled her eyes. "You are pregnant."

"That is a good point."

Linda eyed her child once again, testing her even further. "Yeah you want something?"

"Just my studying, my life, jusy my... happiness, will to live..." she rambled on and on.

Linda continuosly eyed her daughter with suspicion filled in her eyes as she quickly walked around the room, just to be positive a certain teen wolf wasn't lingering around in or nearby her daughter's bedroom. Despite Allison's endless protests, the strict mother marched all throughout the bedroom. The closet, under the bed, and even the hamper.

Scott dug his nails deeper into the rooftop to assure he'd avoid a nasty fall from the roof. That was the least of his problems; worse case scenario was for Linda to catch him by her daughter's room and give her a real reason to dispise him even more than she already did. He'd already impregnated Allison, but it wouldn't be the last thing Linda would want to strangle him for.

"Mom? Mom!" Allison prayed silently as she could only watch her mother march straight to the bedroom window and peek her head out. No Scott. Atleast not for her to see. Scott's chest rose and fell from him trying to catch his breath. That was a close call.

X

X

X

Lydia titled her head back and allowed the warm water to flow down her small and battered body. Her lathered hands rubbed all over her body, letting the soap seep into the healing wound in her side. She winced at the burning sensation under her skin. As she continued to shower, she was much too relaxed to notice the unusual black substance seep into the bath tub, slowly filling it up beneath her toes.

Bang! "What the fu-" Stiles tiredly mumbled in annoyance. Bang! Bang! He delivered a few more blows to the stubborn candy machine as it witheld his Reese's from him. After striking it failed, he then resorted to pushing, kicking, and shoving the heavy piece of machinery. The angrier Stiles got, the easier it became for him to rattle the candy machine around. With all the might he had, he gave it his best shove, only for the machine to fall forward. Stiles leaped back just in time as the machine landed on the hospital floor, shattering the surface of the glass.

"Oh..." he looked around himself in all directions. Trouble just couldn't seem to evade him at any chance. Even something as simple as getting a candy bar ended in chaos. Stiles' felt his heart fall from his chest to his belly button as the sound of footsteps filled his ears. "I can explain." he sighed in defeat.

"There ain't much to say about this."

Stiles turned at the voice; he'd only heard it for three days and it was all too familiar to him. "Tatum? Wha- What are you doing here?"

"Spending the night. This is exactly where I've been my whole weekend." she rolled her eyes. "Lame."

"Me too!" Stiles answered quickly. His face fell once he caught her reaction. "Uh... I mean yeah. It sucks." he played it off poorly.

The two teenagers fell into a brief moment of silence. And in that short amount of time, Stiles took the oppurtunity to study the girl even more. In her one shoulder top, leggings, and boots Tatum stood dead in the center of the hall, brushing one of her feet in circles around her other stationary one, like a dancer.

"So," she kneeled down by the machine, peering at the glass covered floor. "You think you can slide under there and get me a Butterfinger?"

A high pitched scream pierced the silence in the hospital, making both kids jump. "Lydia? Lydia!" Stiles ran around the machine towards her hospital room as fast as his feet could carry him.

"What the hell's going on?" Tatum questioned.

The same intern from earlier, the African-American one raced from around the hall. "Tatum?" her eyes landed on the fallen machine and then back on the girl before her. "Girl, if you get me fired, I swear on my mama..."

"She's my mama too!"

"She was mine before she was yours!"

Stiles charged beside Melissa and another male nurse Greg into the shower room, nearly loosing his footing from almost sliding in the soapy water having ungulfed the floor. Melissa quickly turned the knob to the already over flooded shower off, shaking the water droplets off.

Stiles' gaze landed on the wide open window, leading out into the darkness. And in that darkness, Lydia's scream was heard. In the woods, in the streets, and lastly in Scott's ears. He lightly flinched when the scream filled his ears, "Lydia?" he muttered. He quickly dressed himself and raced to the hospital as fast as his fours could carry him.

He awaited for his best friend in his signature Jeep. Stiles tossed the very blouse in which Lydia had on right before she had arrived in the hospital over to Scott. It had a small speck of blood on it, but it was tracable in Scott's keen sense of smell.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" he questioned. His response from his best friend was a vague nod. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again."

"Alright, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles turned the key in his ignition; the strong headlights blared in the dark, revealing Allison and Tatum, making Stiles jump.

Scott leaned out the window. "What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us."

"I don't care. She is my best friend and we need to find her."

"I can find her soon enough. I promise." Scott argued.

Allison leaned in closer to the pair, far enough so Tatum wouldn't hear. "How about before my father does. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two suvs." Allison managed to explain.

Tatum rubbed her hands over her forehead, forcing herself to take in too much in too little time. "Wait? What did you say?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's hurry up and go so we can find her." Allison ordered.

With Lydia wandering through the woods after recovering from the bite Peter Hale had inflicted on her, it made her a probable target for Chris and his hunting party. They had no time to argue or converse, they needed to hurry. "Get in." the dark-haired teen instructed the girls. In a quickened pace, all the kids huddled together as Stiles peeled out of the hospital parking lot and into the night.

In the graveyard miles away from the hospital, Isaac would've been on his way home, but a last minute phone call from his job kindly ask that he sacrifice his night to work the graveyard shift in the Beacon Hills graveyard. To be queite honest he was glad the call came in. His dad had been at work around the time he'd left, but Isaac sure wasn't looking to catch a ride home with him. To avoid this at all costs, he would just have to suck up a night of walking home through the woods at night again. His reason for not wanting to go home was simple.

He paused for a brief moment from his work, lightly gliding his finger across his now forming black eye. Just the lightest touch made him grimace.

Other than the occasional roars of the backhoe, the sound of a twig snapping in the distance brought him back into full attention. Isaac's first instinct was to stop and be queit, almost to the point where he quit breathing for a moment to listen out for anything. He looked from his left to his right repeatedly, shining the lights in the dark. It was almost as if he was being taunted by an unknown force as the sounds of leaves rustlings filled his ears.

What Isaac saw next nearly had him leap out of his skin, "What the hell?" his eyes locked onto the pale hand dragging across the tombstone before him.

He never saw it coming. The footsteps of an unknown figure approached heavily, breaking out into a run. With almost no force, it slammed into the backhoe containing the startled teenage boy, knocking it over and sending Isaac toppling over into a newly dug up grave. Isaac sat in silence out of fear of what was lurking outside the ditch. Was he going to die?

_"Only one way to find out." _Isaac thought to himself.

The tips of his fingers barely gripped onto the grass, all while he fought to pull himself above the grass. His gaze darted back and forth; nothing was there to see at all. Unexpectedly, a tall figure appeared in his sights, making Isaac slip and lose his grip on the ditch's edge. The teeanger looked up with skepticism as to why a young man was standing before him.

"Need a hand?" Derek asked casually.

X

X

X

After the uncomfortable car ride from the hospital to the Hale house, the foursome were trekking through the woods where Lydia's scent trailed them in the direction of the house. Scott didn't know why Tatum was here since they hardly knew the girl, other than the fact that they had a few classes together. But her intentions on finding Lydia seemed good. "If I were naked and wet, why would I be running in popsicle weather to some ratchet old run down house out in the woods?" Tatum asked, balancing herself across the ditch before them.

She and the two boys had stopped long enough to help Allison across. She was usually the most coordinated person in town, but being in her second trimester of pregnancy changed that. Tatum linked an arm around hers to assure Allison didn't fall. "Thanks."

"It's all good." Tatum shivered in the below freezing temperature.

"Don't ask me," Stiles answered gazing around the house, "She came here? You're sure?"

"I'm positive." Scott retorted.

They continued once everyone was safely across the ditch and climbed the hill in front of them. Scott kept a protective hand on Allison's shoulder blade.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here before?" Stiles asked looking between the three before him.

"Not with me." Allison answered, crossing her arms over her chest, looking back and forth around various obstacles sitting on the damp leaves underneath their feet. Scott gently pulled her away with him, falling father behind as Tatum and Stiles stepped further towards the house. She queitly whispered to Scott.

"Maybe she came here on insticnt; like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean looking for an Aplha?" Scott questioned, taking a few more steps guiding her up the hill slowly.

"Well its her pack right?"

"Not all of them."

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of the pack?" Allison breathed lightly, breath lightly floating through the chilly air. Her searching eyes landed on the darkest parts of the house, squinting as she only hoped to locate Lydia much sooner.

"Sssssh. What was that?" Tatum reacted quickly to the sound of a twig snapping in the darkness around them. The silence was replaced with footsteps as the small group of teenagers huddled together awaiting whatever was concealed in the darkness.

"Hide. Quick!" Scott ordered in a hushed tone, taking cover behind a thick and very tall tree. His fingers lightly traced the trunk as the footsteps grew louder and came even closer. He sighed a breath a relief for the moment, stepping farther away from the tree. His two steps from the tree were his worst choices yet. Before he could comprehend what was taking place, the world around him flipped upside down. All he could do was let out a scream of surprise.

Tatum covered her mouth with her hands, allowing her cold breath to escape once she was looking back at Scott. "Shit!" she yelped in surprise.

"Is that a trap?" Stiles asked, taking a few steps away from his hiding position.

"Gee, what do you think?" Scott questioned sarcastically. He crossed both arms around the back of his head to excercise his sense of humor even further. "You mind helping me get down?"

However, the sound of footsteps approaching the teens rendered them from assisting their friend out of the trap. All Allison, Stiles, and Tatum could do was take refuge behind the trees and witness Scott struggling in the trap. His attempts came to a halt when Chris peered from the darkness.

"Mr. Argent?"

"Well, if it isn't the father of my upcoming grandchild. Lucky for me," Chris quietly circled around the much younger boy as he kept his icy glare fixed on Scott.

As Scott and Chris began to exchange words in the most unusual of circumstances despite the fact that Scott was literally hanging feet first from a tree, Stiles and Allison quietly listened from afar, trying to comprehend what they were saying.

Guilible Tatum nearly gave their cover away when she tried following what they were saying. Across from her Allison placed a single finger over her hushed lips while Stiles had no choice but to actually restrain the girl in her place, holding her and covering up her mouth. He even took this as an opportunity to prevent her from hearing too much - taking his index and thumb fingers he pinched her neck. Allison looked on with fear as she watched Tatum's eyes roll into the back of her head and her body go limp.

"Pressure point." Stiles triumphly whispered, glad he could learn some form of information.

Breathing out quickly, Allison kept the yelp in the back of her throat as it nearly escaped her throat. She lined her back up against the tree to collect herself from the unexpected feeling in her stomach. Covering her yelp once again, she buried her face into her kness when she felt yet another sensation in her belly. For the moment it frightened her, until she finally identified the sensation she experienced - it was her baby's first kicks.

She rubbed her hands on the bump lovingly while Stiles looked on with fear sketched on his face. Her smile and the position her hands were made him smile back in response, pumping a victorious fist in response.

The magical moment the expectant mother experienced was short lived once they heard Chris stomp away. Once he was gone and clear out of sight, they raced over towards Scott, who remained upside down, dangling by his foot. "Did I miss something here? What are you guys smiling about?"

Allison stepped before Stiles, engulfing her boyfriend in a loving embrace. She pulled away only to look into his eyes for his reaction. "Scott. It kicked - well, he or she kicked. I feel the baby moving."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"It's moving! I can feel it." Allison excitedly announced. Both Scott and Stiles laid hands on the growing bump, smiles played on the corner of their mouths as they felt the kicks. "It's our baby Scott."

"It sure is. Oh my God, this is amazing." he proudly stated. "Hey Stiles, how bout getting me down so we can celebrate this like normal parents." the dark-haired teen wolf motioned towards the trap still keeping him prisoner.

"Oh yeah. Anything for you buddy. Besides the fact that you're teenagers and you're a werewolf, it's not exactly normal." He rushed over to the knotted up trap, laying on the forrest floor. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll have you out with-" His hands released the knots once they became loose and fell out of their knots, ending with Scott falling into a heap before Allison. "No problem." Hoping to correct his mistake, Stiles raced over to his friend as he recovered from his unexpected fall.

Scott threw a hand up to his friend, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Stiles please, don't help." With the recovery from his fall at a quick speed, Scott was already embracing Allison gently and lovingly. His hand landed on her baby bump.

"I wonder if we're having a boy or a girl." Allison said, placing a hand over his.

"Well whatever comes out, we need to come up with a name for it. Well, the baby."

Allison furrowed her brows, losing herself in her train of thought. For now, the gender of their baby would remain unknown until her next appointment. But for the time being, she wanted to come up with a more appealing name other than referring to their child as "it". "Jellybean." Allison muttered to herself. "When my mom was pregnant with me it was too early to tell. My older sister Skye picked out a name to call me for the time being - I just remembered. It was Jellybean. I know I'm farther than that stage, but its better than it."

"Jellybean. I like that." Stiles commented. "Hey how about-"

"No." Scott and Allison both shot back harshly. "How about a name other than your own Stiles."

Allison gasped widely, pulling away out of Scott's strong hold. "Oh my God. Tatum." She only got looks of skepticism. "She's still be the tree." the trio fell into a light jog until they stood beside Tatum's unconscouis figure laying in the leaves.

"What happened?" Scott questioned.

"Oh she'll be fine. I squeezed her pressure point to keep her queit; plus she wouldn't know anything. See you just get your index and thumb fingers and just-" As Stiles went on to explain, he actually lifted his fingers up to Allison's neck to demonstrate the act of rendering someone unconscoius. He didn't finally get the hint until Scott slapped his hand away.

"Oh sorry. You're pregnant. Don't try it." Stiles lightly joked.

X

X

X

The sky had already brightened to a light blue, what remained of the night felt like an eternity. Escpecially for the police, and for Isaac. At first he rambled his words all together in aquickened pace, earning himself nothing but confusion and aggitation at first. A few deep breaths and a couple of cups of some lukewarm coffee, the teenager finally felt a sense of relief set in, enough for him to describe the supernatural events he had witnessed while at work during the night.

Isaac's shaking fingers firmly wrapped around the styrofoam cup. "It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey."

Stephen stood before the teenager boy and his father, scribbling down notes in his pad. He looked back up to meet the eyes of both father and son before he asked the next question. "Work for your father Isaac?"

Isaac's father was the first to respond. "Only when he's not in school. Which is where he needs to be in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, I understand that." Stephen kept a good poker face, but he did notice Isaac's blackened eye. "Look, we've got a missing teenage girl and our canine unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes' and she's out here at night, when the temperature drops-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't see anything." Isaac interjected, shaking his head.

"Please officer, I guarantee you can take my son's word for this. He has nothing to do with that poor girl missing. God forbid, if I knew or saw anything I would tell you. We are very truthful people." Mr. Lahey proudly announced his innocence.

"Well its the ones who claim they're innocent we usually look out for." Stephen spoke with a calm, yet distinct manner. Mr. Lahey's face instantly became flushed when he heard this.

Stephen slipped a vacant hand into his pocket and pulled out one his cards with his name stretched across it. "You see or hear anything out of the usual, give us a call." Both men somewhat glared at one another. Isaac only ducked his head, shoving his hands into his pockets while his eyes wandered around the trails of dirt by his feet.

"Isaac if you _see_ anything odd, you most definitely give me a call." the sheriff said, clearly hinting off more than just the situation he and his team were faced with. The minute the card touched the boy's hand, his father harshly shoved him off ahead of him towards their car.

"Sir," Officer Ricconi jogged over to the deputy. "I have something important to tell you," her urgency immediately stole his attention away from the suspicious father. "We've done some searcing around, and we may finally have a breakthrough in the arson case."

"The one involving the Hale house?"

"Yes. We ended up interrogating Mr. Adrian Harris, who teaches over at the high school. And he released some gory details about our new suspect." Ricconi slipped a piece of paper over towards Stephen. He read over it with skepticism then grinned once he looked over at the name highlighted in.

"Looks like we'll be taking a trip to the Argent household. Get me that search warrant first."

X

X

X

Laney readjusted her body as she twisted and turned in the comfortable hospital bed. This bed was more of an exception than her own apartment at most points, and she was willing to use it for her final day here. As she got comfy once again, an unusual sensation rushed through her body; the unexpected adrenaline shot her up from the bed.

"Hello?" she asked into thin and queit air. This feeling was fear.

Throwing the warm covers off her body, Laney slowly made her way over to the door, gently grabbing the knob. The young woman pulled the heavy door open to a slight crack. She looked left. Then she looked right. Nobody. Somewhat satisfied with her suspicsions being cleared out, she turned back to crawl in the bed.

However, a large hulking figure in the darkest corner of the room stopped her. The man ran up to her in a flash, preventing her from screaming. The more she fought, the more it angered him. "Sssh. I'm not here to hurt you... yet." the man grunted, tossing the defenseless girl onto the bed with little to no effort. "I'm only here to offer you a proposition. That is if you're willing to take it, Laney."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Laney breathed heavily, backing up into her bed. The man slowly apporached her in a calm yet mysterious manner. The moonlight shone on his face, only to reveal the ever-so-mysterious Derek Hale.

He took a seat by her bedside, scooting closer as she scooted farther away. "Well let's just say I know of you. More so than I know you personally. Beacon Hills is a small town and in small towns, everyone loves to talk. Especially about the high school tramp."

"_Former_ high school tramp. I've moved on from that title."

"No you have not."

" Whatever."

"So tell me, what are you up to these days? Are you happy where you are?"

"Just so you are aware I'm perfectly fine with myself." Derek shot her a skeptical look. "I'm happy."

"Oh really? Is that what you tell yourself? Or is it the truth?" Derek slowly arose from the bed, pacing as Laney's eyes fell on him. "But the thing is, it's not the truth at all. Come on, you had to repeat a grade and you still didn't even get the bare minimum to get into college Laney. You work paycheck to paycheck at a convenient store while your brother is the star athlete, always has been in your family's eyes."

Laney sat pefectly still, almost stiff as she felt the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Face it; you're a nobody. Just another throw away screw up without a future or a purpose." Derek finally finished, standing before her. He patiently watched as she inwardly fought to keep the tears from falling, in which she remained unsucessful.

Laney sniffled, wiping under her eye. "It's not fair. It never was. I always wanted to be somebody, just like everybody else around here. Jessie has it all; the grades, the loving parents I never had, and he's even getting a scholarship to go to college. When I look at my future, it's just... blank."

"What do you want Laney?" Derek questioned, searching for the answer in her eyes.

"...Life. Freedom. The chance to have a purpose."

Satisfied with her answer, Derek pulled Laney closer now that he heard what he wanted. "What would you do if I could give you all that; life, freedom, and a purpose without asking for much in return? I'd never ask you to do something you haven't done before." The Alpha gently rubbed her thigh, earning a groan in response. "All you have to do is say yes, and it's all yours."

She paused for a moment, rethinking her decision. But the temptation was there, and so was this stranger. A blessing in disguise. Laney never thought hard enough about the consequences to her actions. "Yes. I want it now. What do you want me to do mister?"

"Please, call me Derek. Just try not to scream." His smoky grey eyes shifted from the normal color to the eerie red glow.

X

X

X

It turned out the worst hadn't come yet for the Allison, which she had been hoping to avoid at all cost. Returning home without any knowledge as to where Lydia's whereabouts were was one thing, but having the Beacon Hill police swarm her home with guns asking for her aunt was another thing. Kate had been arrested and was being charged with arson along with the possibility of manslaughter of all the Hale family members who had perished in the flames.

With the added stress and hormones due to her pregnancy, the tears fell much too quickly just as soon as Kate had been cuffed. Rushing up to her bedroom, she slammed the door and slid onto her bed allowing her tears to be soaked up by her pillow.

Not only would this become talk of the entire school, but her pregnancy with Scott's baby would be even more for the kids to talk about. That was something she dreaded daily.

The next day finally arrived, the day for which she would return following the wreckage she had been in with Brody. At the least there were some people who were mostly concerned that she was alright; those thoughtful kids surrounded her, each awaiting a hug in return thankful to know she was alright.

Among the group of people was Kelly and Tatum.

"Oh my God, Allison!" Tatum scooped the taller girl into her grasp. "Thank God you're ok. I'm glad you're finally back in school."

"How does it feel?" Kelly asked genuinely concerned.

Allison turned back to look at a group of girls who immediately began speaking in hushed whispers as they all passed. "Its weird. I appreciate the warm kind of welcome when people really miss you, but then there's the whispers and stares from the other half of the school about the girl whose related to the pyscho who burned down the Hale house."

"Forget those people. All that matters is that it wasn't you who burned down the house. Seriously, people need to get their heads out of their asses." Kelly rolled her eyes into the back of her sockets marching boldly in her tan boots.

"Yeah fuck em'. We got your back."

"Hey Kelly," a frail voice called out. Making her way over to the girls was a pale blonde student, nervously trembling as she held her brown shoulder backpack with both hands. Her choice in clothing and blemish covered face made it evident she wallowed in with the less-than-popular kids. "You want to walk to chemistry together?" she nervously shook standing in her place.

Kelly felt bad for the girl to be quite honest. Erica Reyes was just another kid with a target sitting right on her back - the perfect object for bullies and to be a figure of ridicule. And to futher add on she suffered from epilepsy, which only made it harder for her to find friends. Ever since she was paired up as lab partners with the dark-haired beauty, Erica discovered the joy of having a friend. Even with the weird stares she got from Kelly's friends, at the most she was genuine.

"Sure," Kelly offered a polite and friendly smile. "Catch you guys later." The two girls fell into a light chat as they walked farther down the hall.

Taking a brief moment to pause and open up her locker, Allison struggled with the heavy textbooks in her hands. She'd ended up dropping one that was far too heavy to hold. Just when the book was right about to hit the floor, Tatum snatched it by the corner in a heartbeat. "Woah! How did you learn to do that?" a bewildered Allison questioned taking her book back.

"Talent." Tatum confidentlly stated crossing her arms. "Let's just say I'm mutlitalented."

"Well that you are."

The two teenage girls shared a short moment of laughter and smiles, enjoying the others company. Their brief moment of happiness ended when a pair of well dressed and beautiful girls in their grade stalled by the lockers across from them, pointing and whispering. "Isn't that Allison Argent? The girl who ended up in the hospital from the car accident?"

"Yeah. Haven't you heard? She's related to the pyscho bitch who burned the Hale house down."

"No way! What was she doing in that guy's car anyway? I thought she had a boyfriend." the first girl, Madison Greene, pointed over to the pair. She had been well known at the school for hanging around in Lydia's clique. Her and Allison had always had some what of a legit friendship, until it was learned that Madison refused to keep her mouth shut about the rumors she invented hoping to trash Allison's reputation.

"The girl's as loose as string. Wouldn't be surprised if she paid him for the services."

Maybe it was Madison's words, her hormones again, or the fact that damnit what they were saying was getting to her- whatever it was, but Allison found herself making her way from the lockers and ducked into a nearby classroom with no students.

Tatum didn't bother to follow her quickly - she was much too busy glaring at Madison, whose smirk played at the corner of her mouth as she waved off to Allison who could only cry her eyes out at the cruel remark directed to her. She didn't have to hesitate thinking about her next move - the satisfaction didn't fill her once she shoved Madison back into the lockers, making the girl cry out as her body collided with the metal behind her.

This brought new fight into the blonde girl. She boldly stepped up to her peer, shoving her back with as much force. "Who the fuck are you?" Madison yelled back. Her weak-willed cronie stepped back wisely, allowing her friend to handle this confrontation herself.

This was a question that didn't need to be answered with words right off the bat. Balling her hand up into a fist, Tatum struck Madison with a quick and meaningful blow to the face - she then stood over the defeated queen bee as she covered her now bloodied nose. She replied back with an answer well thought out. "I'm Tatum fucking Miller. Who the fuck are you?"

Satisfied with her answer and the fact that Madison would be wise in her words and backed off, Tatum retreated back over to Allison's locker and closed it shut before ducking into the classroom after her.

As the day dragged to an almost painfully slow rate, Allison was thankful for the students kind enough to offer her assuring words. While she mentally blocked out the remainder of the students who had nothing nice to say at all.

After running away from the nosy paparazzi who practically chased her and her folks out of the Beacon Hills police station, she was glad to be back at home. Atleast it had now turned into an escape for the day. Just as soon as she kicked off her boots, she literally stopped in her tracks as she came face to face when a much older gentlemen standing beside her mother and father.

The man pulled Chris in for a hug, then following Linda before he slowly approached her. His eyes did land on her stomach, only pulling away when he stood face to face with her. "Allison, my dear, it's been ages. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. You've grown, even in the most unusual of places I've heard." he rubbed a gentle hand on her growing stomach. "Come give your grandfather a hug." he pulled the skeptical teenager into his grasp.

"Grandpa?" Allison questioned once she pulled from the hug, much more shocked.

"Yes. Don't forget to say hello to your cousin Cohen." Gerard, Chris and Kate's father, held an inviting hand out to the young man leaned back on the kitchen counter.

He towered a few feet above Allison, only he possessed light sandy brown hair. His eyes were a dark shade of chocolate brown - his figure was not muscular, but it was lean at the most. He had the youthful yet rebellious look of the fifteen year old he was. Signs of attitude were evident with the way he had his hands shoved into the pockets of his brown cargo jacket. "Hey." he said with a simple shrug.

**Hi there, BeachBunnyluvsu finally updating to you all from my dorm room! Yes, I am now in college, and this is why I have had a hard time getting back to you all. I've been so busy between getting ready for college and updating as many fanfics as possible that I didn't get around to this one. So yes, Allison and Scott got to feel their baby kick for the first time; and pretty soon we'll get to know the gender and what they might name it. Yes Tatum Miller is now a new character in my story along with Laney McCallum. Let's see how their roles will play out, like for instance whose good and whose evil.**


	13. Beachbunny has returned! Please Read

Hey hey hey as my roommate and I always say! The bunny of the beach has returned with a VERY important announcement to make. I deeply apologize to all my fan, especially for the ones who have kept their fingers crossed that I update another chapter. See the thing is there is this stressful thing called college and there are unfortunately certain priorities that come before writing and Fanfiction. Now fans, I'd love to deliver to you more chapters especially now that Scott and Allison are close to finding out the gender and everything with my new characters and storyline are about to unfold. It'd even be cool if I could cuss my professors out for taking my time away from Fanfiction, but unless I'm crazy and want to be failed I won't do that. Gotta keep my grades up, and cross your fingers for me as I might be moving into the apartment I dearly want with my friends next semester! I'm excited!

I haven't even been up to date on the latest episodes of Teen Wolf I've been so busy. So for those thinking I quit this story because I haven't updated since 2012, don't worry because I'm officially picking back up on this story. We all want to meet baby McCall/Argent so it will happen! Again sorry for getting so busy and thank you all so much.

Peace, Love, Starbucks,

Beachbunnyluvsu


	14. Important Announcement 2015!

Hi again everybody! I have returned with an important announcement many of you have probably been waiting to hear. I'm sorry it took me almost a full year just to update, but now its about time I broke my silence.

To answer any questions, no I have not quit this story, not by a long shot at all. Besides managing to keep up with college, my social and personal life has become very hectic to the point where I rarely ever get the chance to watch much TV. I haven't exactly caught up with Teen Wolf - in fact I was so behind in the series that I didn't even know that Allison had been killed off the show until a friend told me about it. Again I am deeply sorry. From an author to their dearest and most valued fans I am sorry from the bottom of my heart that I have forgotten about this story.

In order to keep my financial aid from being suspended and finish up my undergrad program in a timely fashion, I have to pass all my classes with success so it is very important I stay on my A game in school and focus on my work as much as possible. And also another big announcement is that there will be some major revisions done to the story which I would prefer to all be done before I resubmit the revised version to Fanfiction. I had been 19-years-old at the time I begun this story and I wasn't exactly the most mature, organized, or experienced writer. So now my future self basically has to fix my past self's mistakes. But don't worry. I'll be working religiously on this and my other stories from the Walking Dead. If you are a major fan of that show then I would recommend you to both of my stories Halo and Life Goes On. Until we meet again, thank you for understanding dearest fans!

Peace, Love, Starbucks

Beachbunnyluvsu


	15. Author's Note

Hi again everybody! Yes, just wanted you all to know that although I'm very much alive and well. Since I don't have the next chapters ready for any of my stories this is an author's note for everyone. School may be hell right now, but it hasn't killed me yet. I'm still going strong and making it work, but I had to take some extensive time off from writing and I am so sorry for doing this to you all. Every time I see all the reviews, favorites, and follows all of my stories have received it makes me feel good to know I am a part of this little Fanfiction family. You fans and readers all help me keep my heart in Fanfiction and give me a hobby where I can channel my energy into. But don't worry, school's almost over which means more time for writing, more Walking Dead and Teen Wolf, more updates, and I'll definitely need to revise some parts to my story. Until next time which shouldn't be far away, everybody have a good day.

Peace, Love, Starbucks

Beachbunnyluvsu


End file.
